Life as a Chimera
by Mediterranean Tomatoes
Summary: "I began to wonder if I'd ever see the sun again" Ed is stuck in a laboratory after a failed transmutation. Upon breaking out, he begins to research a way of restoring he and Al's body. Neko-Ed Inu-Al EdxOC begins 1st person with a transition to 3rd **ABANDONED**
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten version of the first chapter. Because I realized what I wrote was crap and that's probably why no one wants to read my story. I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER!

**warning to those who will read, Ed swears… a lot…**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its ideas. Trust me; Ed would be at least half a foot taller if this was the case.

Life as a Chimera

Chapter 1: A Clouded Past

I began to think that I wouldn't see the sun again. It's not like there are any windows in an underground prison, and to try and escape was to rival death itself. Not to mention the threat of going back _there_.

Glancing up at the ceiling, I stared momentarily at the fluorescent bulbs harsh light before looking away. _Can't be blinding yourself during training Edward, _my conscious chided, _Keep your grip on reality._ But what is reality? Am I really here, stuck in the military's merciless hands? Am I really training to be used as a mindless weapon? No. I still have my conscious, that pessimistic bastard. It was never lost in the transmutation.

A noise to my left puts my nerves on edge and as it grows louder, I spin on spot. The uniforms we're given are a huge change from what I was used to fighting in, a thick outfit and even heavier trench coat, but it was an easy adjustment. It feels like floating, to be honest, but that just means I have to watch my step more often.

As I flew from my spot, my hands connected with the shoulders of my attacker and I flipped onto his back. Within moments I had him pinned onto the ground, half conscious. The guards, though, thought I was going AWOL and trying to kill him. Looking up, I saw several guns pointed at my head. Just the usual.

"He's fine," I say, my ears flicking down in a gesture of anger, "I just knocked him out for a few minutes."

"Edward, we have no inclination to believe that," one guard shouted.

"We're not going to have you start a riot now, are we?" The chief security guard walked up and told the other two to lower their guns, a large grin written on his face.

"No, Chief. I don't plan on rebelling any time soon," a smile plays at my mouth. Chief has to be one of the more tolerable people here. He's not hell-bent on trying to kill me like the rest of the security guards, or the scientists for that matter.

"Good. Return to your training Edward. Good luck to you!" The man turned and walked away. His shortly cropped brown hair was graying, the evidence not only in the hair tucked under his blue military hat, but in the moustache he had grown in the past month. It was still weird seeing Chief with a moustache.

The guards returned to their post as the unconscious man by my feet began to stir. Moments before he grabbed my leg, I jumped onto his back again.

"Wouldn't want to make you pass out again, Joseph. I already won," I laughed as he frowned.

"Yeah, get off me ya brat," Joseph sighed and stood, putting his hand in front of him. I took it and shook hard, upset that my palm was surrounded by his. But I smiled anyway, not showing my discomfort.

"You fight well for someone so young, Edward. How old are you supposed to be?"

"Fifteen, sixteen, something like that," I shrugged and turned to look towards the other training pairs. How long had I been in here for? _I'm pretty sure it's only been three years…_ Only three years… it seemed like a lifetime has already gone by.

Another pair finishes their training in a style similar to how Joseph and I ended, though without the guards personally scaring the shit out of them. I think they just hate me. I scanned the room, searching for some of the other Chimera I'm more familiar with when a scream shatters through the room. Glancing around, we quickly realized it was coming from the lab and not one of us, but the fading sound is still unnerving. Are the humans getting weaker, or is the method of transmutation changing?

I shrugged the thought off and walked towards the lunch cafeteria. The guards were already escorting some of the inmates in now, so lunch had to be starting soon. _Then senses training, swimming, showers and bed… I hate this schedule. The old one was much better. I barely have time to do any planning… _ I tried to glance down the hall that led to the Imperfect's lab when a guard brought a few other Chimera up behind me.

"Start moving Edward. You're not supposed to be snooping around like that," my tail flicked as the guard pushed the butt of his gun into my back. I wanted to rip the cold metal out of his hand and see the look on his face when he realized he was defenseless, but I'm not that kind of monster. At least when I'm calm…

After going through routine, I settled back into my dorm room for the night. The plain room was built to house four comfortably and five or six if the lab was ever too full, but I only shared it with a wiry boy named Charley. His animal was a mocking bird. Being as thin as he is, I guess they planned on using him for spy missions. The boy's memory is perfect, and it's a bit strange when you hear him imitate somebody.

As I sat on my bed, I listened to Charley begin to sing for the night. No doubt it could be heard in other rooms bordering ours, but no one ever said a word of complaint. His songs were one of the only things in the barren prison that could be called beautiful. But sometimes, if one listens to the actual lyrics of the piece, it can certainly drown them in memories, and my mind was feeling mighty weak to fight off the barrage tonight.

**0~*~_~*~0**

My leg was a bloodied mess, torn off by the hands of the Gate. I don't really remember much else of that night, except for Mother's mangled body sprawled out in front of me, choking on the faint embers of life I had given it. And of course, my run back to the Rockbell's house, where Al was lying in bed, sick from a nasty fever. _Thank the Gate he's safe. He didn't get hurt. I didn't drag him into this…_

Upon entering the house and recovering, I realized how much I was scolded. By Alphonse, for not telling him; Pinako for even attempting the taboo; Winry for making her think I was going to die; and then a strange man from the Eastern Command Center. His name was Roy Mustang; excuse me, _Lieutenant Colonel_ Roy Mustang. The raven haired man had come to see what all the fuss was about with a genius alchemist in the middle of nowhere. He found a ten-year old with a broken dream and God-complex.

Roy offered a place in the military for me; State Alchemist Edward Elric. I listened hard and still remember every word.

"You would be able to research whatever you'd like from our libraries. The Eastern Library has nothing on Central's, but it is still better than what you could find around here. There might be a way to even get your body back."

It was a nice promise, but I didn't want to take it. What I wanted to do was look up what my father had really been researching. All the notes on human transmutation had to come from somewhere.

Alphonse took me up to the house and we poured into the books once again. Even though we had lost the hope of getting Mother back, we still wanted to learn more about alchemy.

Our father's books were about bio-alchemy. Most had nothing to do with us, too advanced for anyone but a true scientist to bother reading. But there were a few that stood out; a book about the Philosopher's Stone and all of its fables, including a piece about the abandoned city of Xerxes, another being my mother's hand-written cook book and Hohenheim's notes strewn throughout. As they say, alchemy was born in the kitchen.

The last book we bothered reading was out of place. Bio-Alchemy: A Beginners Guide to Engineering Life. Al passed over it, thinking it was a book on human transmutation, but when we leafed through it later, it was more a guide on how to heal a still living human with alchemy.

We were instantly hooked. If this was a guide to how an alchemist can help others, Al was all over it. He was tired of hearing how our friend's parents or siblings would die in farm accidents and no doctor being able to save them. I could agree, and I knew it might have also helped with finding a way to get my leg back.

In the back, there were a few names scrawled in our father's messy handwriting.

"Doctor Tim Marcoh… the numbers are too faded to read, Brother. I wonder who he was," Al said quietly before moving on, "And then there is an address for a man named Majhal. It doesn't say if he was an alchemist or- Brother look! There's a number for an alchemic doctor! Maybe we can call him and get lessons or something!" Al was thrilled. Alchemist doctor Augustus Bern… who has a name like Augustus, I told Al, but he was too busy trying to convince Granny to let us call him.

To be honest, I was excited to take up alchemy lessons again. Our old sensei, Izumi Curtis, would never forgive me for what I had done. She was also no expert in biological alchemy. I had Alphonse call Doctor Bern and ask if he would take us in as pupils. At first the answer was no, but Al called every night and asked politely until he got yes for an answer. Granted that was about three months after we started calling, and my automail was barely ready to be walked on, but it worked.

The day I decided my rehabilitation was over, Al and I packed our bags and were off to the Doctors house, which wasn't a very long distance from Winry's, to my surprise. A short ride in a coach and we were there, staring at a mansion. Al's eyes had never been so wide in his life, and I guess he had good reason. We had never been to a home this lavishly furnished, yet so silent as well.

We trained for months under Doctor Bern, learning the simple basics of apothecary to being able to transmute living beings. Everything was set in such an even pattern that neither one of us realized the Doctor's actions. Hiding in his basement more often, getting shipments of rare plants and animals for his research and a visit from a State officer. And when we finally realized what was going on, it was far too late.

Alphonse had gone down for individual study as he always did Wednesday nights. I remember what he told me later as if I had seen it myself.

"Well, he was waiting for me in his laboratory this time. It took a while for me to navigate down, and when I finally had, the room was dark. I heard a bit of chalk hitting the ground violently and knew that Sensei was drawing a transmutation circle. When I opened the door, he dropped the chalk and stood. Clapping his hands together, Sensei walked over to the door and shut it softly. He turned on the lights and revealed the circle on the ground. I knew it resembled a human transmutation circle, but there was everything wrong with it. The lines were crooked in odd places and the signs written into the triangles had been changed.

"I heard a soft shuffling looked farther back in the room. There stood two solid rows of cages. Some were filled with creatures- Chimera I remember thinking- that looked gaunt and in pain. Sensei explained to me that none of his creations really seemed to last longer than he hoped, but now he thought he had the solution. When combining two animals, one will never take the lead and the two will mesh together, whether perfectly or not. The animal also had no soul, no will to live like humans. At this point, I knew what he was planning to do and I began to back up to the door. I was stopped by his grasp and felt a needle work its way into my arm."

The sub-zero liquid froze his movements and fogged up his mind. Alphonse said he didn't know what happened next, but that he remembered the flash of a transmutation circle and heard a wolf howl in the back of his mind. When Alphonse woke, it appeared that he was stuck in the body of a wolf with his human mind still functioning. Bern told him that the instincts of an animal were strong, but he knew that Al's will was stronger. Alphonse looked at himself again and began to whine.

"Change me back," he told me in a small voice, "I don't want this. Make me human again." The pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear. It was certainly too much for a ten-year old to be expected to deal with. He told me that he had scraped at the edges of the burnt circle, trying to change it into a less harsh symbol. His paws, though possessing an almost human palm and thumb, couldn't grasp the chalk as he tried to write a different circle overtop of the original.

"'We can't be having you act like this now, can we? I have to prepare the room for your brother. Maybe I can get the theory right this time," Bern had told Alphonse as he moved him into a crate. Al sat against the corner, not registering exactly what had been said. Bern told Al that he was trying to create a perfect human; one with enlightened senses and the sixth sense that seemed to evade most humans, the ability to sense a change in emotions or danger. It seemed even scientists believed that animals had that sense, though no solid research could ever prove it.

After hearing the howl, I myself woke up and found Al's bed still empty. I ran downstairs to the basement, the only place I knew Bern was going to be. I opened the door and peered in to see Bern on the ground, fixing his broken circle. From the way Al described it, the symbols were switched in different places, normally the ones for spirit and body.

"Sensei… where is Al?" I asked quietly, leaving the door open behind me.

"Ed, come sit over here with me. I have something to ask you," Bern ignored my question until I sat down. It was close to the circle, but I wasn't bother by it for some odd reason.

"Your brother has fallen ill. He said he thinks it was because of a medicine we were trying to make and the fumes that came from combining the leaves of tea and ginseng," Bern's tone changed as he looked at me, "Edward, can I see your automail leg for a moment?"

I wondered why he would want to, but still rolled my pants leg up to the port.

"What if I told you I knew how to get your leg back to you?" He began, turning my leg from side to side. What he was explaining seemed ridiculous, combining two separate beings in order to get one perfectly made body. Basically turning me into a Chimera; and I wasn't too thrilled with that idea.

"Sensei, I think I'll pass. The automail isn't that bad, and I really don't want to get caught up in human transmutations again," I said, moving to stand. Within moments, Bern jerked my leg forward and grabbed a tool off his desk, fitting it onto my automail and forcefully ripping the leg out of the port.

"W-what the hell was that for?" I tried to stand and balance myself on one leg, but Bern was still faster. Grabbing my wrists, he bound them together behind me and threw me into the center of the circle.

"You really think I'd let you get away like that, Edward? I've got so much planned for you, it wouldn't make much sense, would it?" He smiled, something Al and I had never seen him do before, and walked to the back of the room where the cages were. I could hear him murmuring about which animal to choose, or if he should use a Chimera that was already transmuted. While his attention was distracted, I tried worming my way out of the circle when I heard a familiar sound.

"Nya~?" Bern's cat walked in through the empty door, its tail twitching to and fro.

"That blasted cat again, I swear I'm going to- you know what, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bern rushed past me and grabbed the cat, pushing me back into the circle after he threw it down.

"Alright Edward, we're here to make history!" Bern threw his hands onto the ground and the light from the transmutation flared instantaneously, blinding me as well.

I didn't remember screaming, or feeling anything really, except a tingling feeling that started at my feet and slowly moved up the expanse of my body. By the time the tingling had stopped, so had the blinding light.

"Well… you're almost perfect," Bern said, his voice seeming louder than I remembered. I opened my eyes, expecting to see his face in front of mine, but instead the creep was sitting in the same position he had when the transmutation began.

"Those ears will make going into public hard and the tail probably doesn't help," he spoke again, rubbing his chin. _Ears? _I began moving my hands, trying to untie the rope put on me by Bern without attracting his attention. My gaze never left his, but I could feel something moving on the top of my head, swiveling rapidly around, absorbing every sound in the room. I felt something soft flick against my leg and knew that had to be the tail he was talking about.

"Edward, do you understand me? Do you know what I'm saying?" Are you kidding me? Did the idiot think I had gone brain dead. _No, he thinks you're part cat, which is obviously mental._ There we are, first time my asshole conscious decided to pipe up.

"Untie me," I growled, no really meaning to. My voice sounded almost foreign, too deep.

"Not if you're going to act like that. I need you to be here when my cowrokers from Central arrive," Bern to a step towards me at the wrong time; I had just gotten the rope around my hands loose.

Pivoting on the small area I had, unbalanced by my left leg being gone, I was somehow able to knock Bern off of his feet with my other leg. As soon as he was on the ground, I was at his throat.

"I think your little experiment failed, Bern. I still don't have my left leg. What did I get in return but a half broken body?" My face was inches above his. Thinking back, I remember recognizing a smell in the back of my mind; fear. It smelled an awful lot like sweat.

"Why did you do this? What did the men from Central want out of you, and why'd you have to drag me into it?" As I shouted I felt my body tense up. What was this, some after-transmutation effects? But I couldn't stop my roll. I had to hear the answers from a man I once trusted, "Where is Alphonse? Did you go and drag him into this? Answer me, dammit!" My muscles were on fire, adrenaline coursing through my system. I wanted to end his life, right there. No holding back, no regrets.

"Tell-me-what-you-did-with-Al-phonse!" I said, punching the doctor in the face multiple times, each harder than the last. Soon he was unconscious and bleeding, but I couldn't stop. I had to end it. He couldn't harm anyone else if I did.

"Ed-ward," I stopped at the sound of a raspy voice. I turned my head, looking for the source of the noise and was met with a pair of wide golden-brown eyes staring at me.

"A-Al?"

"Brother… stop it. Don't hit him any… anymore…" the voice said again. I moved to the cage and unlocked it, letting my brother-turned-Chimera out. I gasped, seeing as his entire body was swallowed inside of the wolf's, nothing left but the color of his hair and eyes. He sat in front of me and looked me over with eyes filled with grief.

"Brother… you didn't…" he stopped and dropped his head. I never knew what I didn't do according to Alphonse, but it didn't matter. I put a hand on his head, my tail curling around my feet as we sat in silence on the cold floor. The room fell eerily silent, the Chimera in the back ceasing their pacing and gazing upon us with their own sad eyes.

**0~*~_~*~0**

After crudely reattaching my automail, Al made me check to see if I had actually killed Bern when punching him. The bastard was lucky he was alive, but the luck stopped there. I grabbed his silver State Alchemist's pocket watch, looking it over as I stood from his limp body.

"We're going to have to say he retired," I told Al as I started to walk out of the basement, "He won't receive any more funding, and maybe we'll even find out what his friends in Central wanted. Best of all, no one will have to know who we even are." Alphonse asked who we could trust enough to leave it at just retirement. The Colonel's smug face came to mind immediately.

"An old friend," I said while smirking as we made it to our room.

"We should try the main road first," Al said, sitting stock still by the foot of his bed. Coming up the steps he had tripped a few times, but was otherwise adjusting to his new body quickly.

"Yeah, but we run a higher risk of running into someone from the military…" I sat on the foot of my own bed, looking my hands over. So far it seemed the ears and tail were the only thing betraying my transmutation. And if Al just kept his mouth shut, no one would really look twice at him. Of course, the problem was going to be keeping his mouth shut.

"There is the stream…" Al's voice shook as he spoke. How much did it hurt for him to say the simplest of things? Would he ever be able to chatter on like before without trouble? I shook my head, too many questions were piling up.

"Yeah… We'll just have to get to the Rockbell's as fast as possible. Set traps like we did on Yock Island. This should be easy! We can last a week like this," I said, hopping off the bed. I didn't doubt that Al could see through my guise of cheer, but it didn't matter. I had to think on the bright side of things now. Let myself get swallowed in sadness and there would be no end to our struggle.

Alphonse and I set out, deciding to take the river route rather than even chance a government guard finding us. It wasn't hard considering that we had survived living by ourselves for a month without provisions, but the true task of survival came on the last night. Al swore he could smell Granny's cooking on the air, and I had to agree, we were close to someone's house. There was just another scent in layers that made me a little more worried.

"Al, you smell horrible," I sat down, holding my nose. He looked up at me from across the campfire and snorted.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said slowly.

"Because it wasn't this bad. But seriously, you smell disgusting. Go jump in the river or something," I turned my head away from Al, my ears twitching somewhat. It was quite a different feeling, I'm telling you, feeling your ears actually move. But at the moment, it came in handy. A twig snapped to my right, my eyes and ears doing the same within moments. Not ten feet away was a wolf, staring at me like a sniper stares down the barrel of his gone.

"Al… Al, get up," I froze, my eyes not leaving the wolves. Sounds began to burst around me, things I had never heard before: a pack mate's breathe to the side of the first wolf, another sniffing at something, probably our fire. Al's whimpers were twice as loud, almost like daggers in my ears.

"Brother…"

"Just get up and run! Go!" my body finally unfroze, giving me enough time to stand and push Al out of the way of the first wolf's charge. My little brother hesitated before running, giving another wolf time to nip at his shoulder.

"Go! Just go!" I shouted, kicking the animal off of my brother. He finally kicked into high gear, darting away from the oncoming predators before I could regain my composure.

It seemed like miles that we ran before the wolves caught up. Al and I thought we had finally gotten rid of the small pack when one jumped from the foliage in front of us and bit at my arm. Al turned and dug his claws into the wolf's side, pushing me from behind and yelling for me to run again. The pack had caught up and were now teasing us like prey.

Each attack was slower than the last, my blood slowly feeding out of my body as I tried to keep the attackers at bay. But the wolves were smart; they knew they would win if they just waited. But I couldn't let them win, not when we were so close to Winry's. I kicked out at the closest wolf, taking the opening and following moments of confusion to turn and run again. Al was close behind me, attacking any wolf that got close enough to try and attack us first.

"C'mon, just a little farther. Just a little, we can-" I almost froze. In front of me lay Mother's broken body, just as it had on the day of the transmutation.

"Mom…? Mom? Mom! Mom, please-!" I began running again, reaching out for her. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get any closer; only farther away. Beside me I heard Al whisper something, but it didn't matter. I had to reach Mom in time. If I could, I could finish what I started and save her.

"Mom! Mom-" _THUD_! My vision blacked out as I slid towards the ground.

"Brother, we're here. You don't have to run anymore, the wolves, they're gone," Al's voice was quiet, but rapidly paced.

"Where is she, Al? Mother, where'd she go?"

"She isn't here, Brother," Al's fuzzy face floated into my vision. Inside of the house I could hear shuffling, someone running down the stairs and Winry and Pinako shouting things at each other.

"She isn't, is she…" I looked at Al and tried to stand, my legs buckling underneath of me, feeling numb. After all, I had just ran four or five miles without stopping.

"This sucks! This is just a nice load of bullshit! I can't walk, and you can't even knock on the door to get Winry and- this just freaking sucks!" I shouted, pounding my still functional arm into the dirt. I heard the door swing open, my ears pinning back against my head and tail disappearing somewhere under my shirt instinctively.

"Ed?" Winry's small voice came from on the porch.

"Y-yeah?" I looked up, hoping my eyes hadn't begun to look feline.

"What are you doing here? You didn't even call before coming back from your training! This is the second time that's happened Ed and- what happened to your arm?" Winry ran down the steps and tried to pull me up, succeeding enough to get me to lean against the house.

"Just a wolf attack, no biggy," I said, trying to stand again. I looked up, trying to find where Alphonse had tried to hide himself. A brush on my bleeding arm made me yelp, then start yelling.

"Why the hell would you hide on that side of me, dumbass?" Yeah, I was definitely hysterical at the moment. Al's ears pinned back against his head and his tail curled under his body.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it. Just… that hurt," I tried to tap him with my arm, but it wouldn't move. This was going to be an issue.

"Ed, what are you talking about? C'mon into the house," Winry pulled me up, letting me lean on her while my legs regained feeling. Al followed quietly, his tail still tucked underneath of his stomach.

"Granny! I need bandages!" Winry shouted as soon as we got inside the warm building, also right into my ear.

"Ow, that hurt you know. You can be a bit softer," I shied away from her slightly, trying to lean against the wall.

"Stop being a baby and sit down," Winry was in her doctor mode. Anything I said or did would be met with silence or a wrench. Pinako walked in with a roll of bandages, holding the same attitude.

Pinako and Winry were able to patch up my arm without threat of amputation and Al's wounds as well, but as soon as the doctoring was over, Winry was back at asking me a million questions again.

"Why didn't you just take a carriage to get here?" She walked behind me the whole way back to the guest room.

"Because…"

"It would have been a lot smarter! Did something happen to your teacher?" She pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, ignoring Al like he wasn't even there.

"Kinda…"

"Well what happened? Did he just not want to teach you anymore or were you finished with your lessons?"

"Something like that…"

"Would you please answer my questions straightforward Ed?"

"I thought I was," I took a breath, flinching when I realized one of my ribs was either bruised or fractured.

"Oh great, you've got more injuries-"

"No, I'm fine, I swear," I looked up quickly, staring at Winry. She was already half out of her seat, but I couldn't let her do anymore doctoring. She'd find out what happened if she did.

"You aren't fine, Ed! You need to go to the hospital!"

"I can't go to the hospital!"

"Just because you're scared of needles doesn't mean you can just skip going to the hospital!"

"It has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh really, then why can't you go?"

"I- I just can't. That's why. I can't," I paused, gripping the bed sheets.

"Ed… where's Al?" Winry was staring at the ground.

"He… he's here," I said quietly, silently hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

"Where, Ed? I haven't seen him since you got here," Winry looked up, her hands drawn close to her chest.

"You've just been ignoring him the whole time," I turned my head towards the window, my ears coming slightly unglued from my head.

"What do you…" I heard Al shuffle over to Winry and lay his head on her knee.

"I'm sorry… Winry…" Al muttered.

Silence.

I turned around, my ears finally flicking out completely. Winry was still staring at Alphonse, trying to grasp that the horrifically unnatural Chimera in front of her was still a human she had been friends with.

"Is… is this what…" Winry was at a loss for words.

"It's why we can't go to a hospital. It's why we didn't take a carriage here, and why we have to stay out of town. We can't do anything anymore because that asshole of a teacher called the military. They're expecting to arrive at his house and be greeted by a conscious man and his two subordinate Chimera, and they're going to get none of that," I gripped the sheets harder, my tail twitching viciously at the tip.

"Ed… Al…"

"Just go… Winry," I laid down, turning over onto my side, ready to ignore any other questions she had. But there were none. She stood and left silently, leaving me with only Al's whimpering and my own thoughts for company.

**0~*~_~*~0**

The next day I woke with my arm on fire, my chest feeling as if a bull was sitting on it and my head full of lead. It hurt to move, to listen, to breathe; it hurt to live, really. After seeing Winry's reaction to Al and I, it didn't feel like there was even much to live for anymore. No parents, our only living family not caring anymore, and no identity to make a life on.

I attempted to sit up again, but was rewarded with more crushing pain. Down the hall were footsteps, telling me I needed to either sit up and face whoever it was or lie down and sleep again. I chose the latter of course.

The door creaked open, something I had just noticed it start doing last night. The footsteps drew closer until they were next to the bed.

_Winry._

She pulled the chair up from last night and sat, her breathing slow and steady.

"Ed, you just keep getting yourself into all sorts of trouble…" she said and I could hear the fabric of her shirt ripple and move as she stretched her arm out. My ear flicked when she touched the tip of it, reminding her that it was really there. I expected her to flinch and pull away, but to my surprise, Winry began running her fingers through my hair, touching the base of my new feline ears each time.

My ear flicked to the side again, Alphonse was stretching himself out, startling Winry into drawing her hand back.

"Ah, Al…" Winry turned in her seat, giving me enough time to turn onto my side. Winry turned around again, meeting my eyes with her own stormy blue orbs. She blushed, then mustered up a serious face, "How? How does this always happen to you? Do you just go searching for trouble?"

"Ah- I- no! Why would we do that?" I tried sitting up, but flinched again.

"You big baby," Winry stood slightly, helping me sit up.

"Thanks… And for the record, we don't go searching for trouble. Only an idiot does that. Trouble just seems to find us, more often than not…"

"Heh, yeah…" It was silent again, save our breathing.

"Ed…" Winry was staring at her lap again.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… for the way I acted last night. It was just so much to take in and-" her shoulders started shaking, signaling the arrival of fresh tears.

"Win, it's okay," I could feel my gaze soften.

"No it wasn't! I shouldn't have acted like that, especially when this was the only place where you two could come! It was way out of line and- and if I made you feel unwelcome, I'm extremely sorry! You're always welcome here, no matter what happens!" Winry's head jerked up, spilling the tears across her face.

"Eh… thanks, Winry…"

**0~*~_~*~0**

The next couple of weeks were painfully slow, and exceptionally painful. It felt as if I was recovering from getting automail again, just with a living, feeling limb. Al's smaller wounds took forever to heal as well, pushing well on a month before his fur had begun to grow back.

After finally being able to move my arm without feeling any pain whatsoever, Alphonse and I decided to head to the Eastern Command Center. Winry offered to buy me a new outfit to help me blend in better with the crowd, and after being threatened with her beastly tools it wasn't like I could say no.

Pinning my ears back against my head, Al and I walked cautiously through the small town. A migraine was working its way into my head, spoiling all of the "happy reunions" I was having with the people of Resembool.

"Brother," Al said when we were alone, "You should get a hat or something. Maybe grow your hair out so it wouldn't hurt to pin your ears back." Al's speech had rapidly recovered during our recovery time, and he was turning back into his old chatterbox self, "And a thick belt would hide your tail."

"Yeah, well you should talk less," I murmured jokingly. I still did take his advice, finding a thick brown leather belt to wrap my tail under. Checking around in the other shops for the rest of my outfit, I finished it off with a nice black fedora, matching my style and hiding the bulk of my ears.

"Hm, I look sharp, don't I Al?" I said, sliding my finger along the rim of the hat.

"You look like an idiot," Al mumbled, trying to suppress his laughter. Winry walked in moments later, grocery bag in tow.

"You look good, Ed! You'll fit in just fine in East City. Just promise you'll be home soon!"

That night we left on the train. The ECC was two days away by train, but the minutes seemed to fly until I was standing in front of the Lt. Colonel, placing the silver watch on his desk.

"Resignation?" Mustang asked. His black eyed showed no warmth, though I knew they had the capacity.

"Yes," I nodded curtly.

"It just doesn't sound like Doctor Bern to want to resign at all. And he sent you to deliver his message?" One eyebrow raised, the Roy's iced eyes tried to look past my mask. It wasn't going to work. I've gotten too good at fooling people.

"He trusts me. I'm his star pupil after all," Alphonse made a coughing sound that could only be a laugh and sat down next to my feet. I smiled a bit, and then became solemn again, "He was also unconscious the last time I saw him, and I believe he's still ill. Bern told me not to call a 'normal' doctor, that he'd be fine. But I think he knew that he wouldn't recover from this. It's just easier to say resignation."

"Hm... weird. I'll send an alchemic doctor that way after you depart. Where's Alphonse? It's a bit weird that he's not with you."

"Al's back at the station waiting for me. He told me to tell you hello and that he's sorry that he couldn't make it," I said.

"Tell him that I said it was fine and hello as well. You want to ask me anything else?" the Lt. Colonel sat up.

"Not at all, sir."

"You know the State Alchemists Exam is in three months. I'd study if I were you."

"Thank you for telling me, but I don't think I want to become a State Alchemist," I remember feeling the ghost of a smile tease my face.

That took the dark-haired Lt. Colonel by surprise. I was a genius; only twelve and I could outperform so many other candidates for the slot. I could transmute by solely clapping my hands- something no other alchemist had even seen. The thing was, I hadn't performed alchemy since the night I was changed. I didn't know if it was still possible.

"A-alright, Edward," Mustang stood and shook my hand, his face still burdened by confusion.

I turned to walk to the door, Al still sitting on the faded blue carpet.

"Well c'mon, we have a train to catch," I said, nodding my head towards the door. Alphonse stood and looked at the Lt. Colonel before following at my heel. Why hadn't they asked about him yet? _Maybe they just always expect things to be different with you?_

Mustang, still standing, sighed.

"Edward, you know you can trust me, right? Not all adults are bad," it sounded as if he was mocking me. A part of me knew he wasn't, it was just a rare moment when Mustang was being sincere. After all, he had kept my human transmutation a secret. But another, slightly larger part of me grew angry with his words.

"What would you know? And why do you think I'm always hiding something?" my body tensed against my will.

"Is your brother really at the station, Ed?"

I stopped and turned to look at him, then to Second Lieutenant Hawkeye. They seemed nice, trustworthy, the closest thing I would ever have to family- if I joined the military that was. Mustang's eyes were hard, boring into mine before glancing at Alphonse, "Well, is he?"

My jaw tightened. Did I risk telling them? Would someone else overhear our conversation and drag Alphonse and I away? And would my other secrets be leaked as well? As I thought back, I laughed. Even if they were, it didn't seem that the government cared.

Alphonse lowered his head, glancing up at me for a moment. Our eyes locked, and I knew I had to say something before he would.

"He's right here." _Mustang, I swear if a soul else knows, you will feel my wrath. Right after I'm done watching Bern face his firing squad._

"Alphonse is right in this room. That's why I said resignation. To be honest, Bern and his co-workers should all be set in front of a firing squad," I said as took off my red jacket. The loose-fitting belt was next, my tail unfurling from its warm hideout. I took my hat off next, letting my ears flick out. Before I began talking, my tail began to swish from side to side. I now know that's a sign of agitation and anxiety in cats.

"He turned us into experiments. When my brother didn't turn out the way Bern envisioned, he didn't hesitate to restart with me as the new base. It's really not that hard when you think about it, change a few symbols here and there in a human transmutation circle and you have a whole new Chimera. But I still wasn't perfect, as you can tell," I paused, letting them absorb the information.

"Ed…" Riza said softly. I knew she had seen a lot in her life, but highly doubted human Chimera, or any Chimera really, was on her list. Al and I were one of a kind.

And to speak of the Gate, Al decided to pipe up as well, "We're sorry we lied to you… I really didn't want to frighten you or anything." Al did the exact opposite of what he wanted. Riza and the Lt. Colonel both tensed, neither saying a thing. But as the seconds ticked by, Roy's calm demeanor had settled back into place.

"So this is what you meant by 'easier to say resignation'," Mustang's voice wavered slightly.

"Yup…" I grabbed my hat from its resting spot, setting it precariously over my ears before putting the belt and jacket back on. The silence that floated through the air wasn't awkward, but threaded with anxiety.

After fighting my tail to go back under my belt, I turned towards the door again.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with that. We'll be heading back to Resembool," my face was hidden by shadow.

"I didn't know Edward Elric just as much a coward as he is small," Mustang sighed, shifting his weight.

"Who're you calling a super tiny pipsqueak kitten?" I turned, waving my fist in the air.

"Brother he said nothing like that," Al sighed.

"Kitten, eh? Maybe I should convince the Fuhrer to let that be your second name," the Lt. Colonel acted as if he was framing a name with his hands, "Kitten Alchemist, the boy that strikes fear in all mice; that is, if you could catch one."

"You better be damned sure I can catch a mouse!" It was Riza's turn to sigh.

"Well, maybe that's what you can do to show us your skills during the test then," Roy placed his hand on the table. His tone said something harsher: _Get up. You're _going_ to be a State Alchemist, and you're _going_ to like it. That's an order._

"Trust me; I'll have something twice as good planned. I won't disappoint," my smirk and tone held their own meaning: _Three months is too long. Let me just kick your ass now and get my title._

**0~*~_~*~0**

It's safe to say I suffered a bit of brain damage after returning to Resembool. After inflicting said brain damage, Winry continued to verbally freak out. I was going to get caught, I was going to go to jail, I was going to get killed- the usual things I hear out of Winry. I told her to calm down and that I wasn't just going to go alone.

"Al? But I thought you were trying to stay hidden," Winry whispered during lunch.

"What, Al can't come with me?" I said through a mouthful of beef. Not gonna say I stopped eating vegetables, just not as much as I used to. Meat just tastes better.

"Well, he just doesn't look like a normal dog, or really anything you could say he is other than a Chimera," Winry continued to whisper, as if Al couldn't hear her.

"Well, for one, he isn't a dog, or even a dog Chimera. He's part wolf. Two, he can hear every word you say, so I'd watch your mouth. Maybe he has rabies or something and we don't know it yet… I wonder if we can get rabies… or if we'd freak out if we had it…"

"Ed, you're thinking out loud again," Winry slumped her shoulders. Yeah, that happened a lot too, thinking out loud. It is, again, another cat thing. Winry is just lucky the cat I was fused with wasn't Siamese.

"Who cares? And Al is still coming with me."

Three months really was too long. In the first two, I went back to our old house and studied book after book, reading almost everyone in the house. After making sure that I had everything memorized and could effectively draw each transmutation circle, I decided to finally practice.

"Brother, what will you transmute?" Alphonse sat on a knoll that was between our house and the Rockbell's. There was a slight breeze in flowing past us, carrying the scent of someone's cooking.

"I honestly don't know," I said, looking around. I sat on the grass and looked at the sky for what seemed like hours. Al nudged me and asked again.

"Don't bother me," I said while flopping onto the grass. I wanted to curl up here and sleep for the rest of the night. Such a comfortable place to do so too; I could sleep away the worries of the exam ahead of me, right here in the soft downy patch of grass. I wanted to transmute a pillow, but what the heck are pillows made out of? Surely not stone, and that's all I have to work with.

"Brother, please don't ignore me. I'll get Winry's wrench!"

I knew Al wouldn't do it, but the thought of the wrench forced me to sit up. Yeah Winry was mad that I was joining the military, but there wasn't any way she was going to let me ignore the chance just for a good nap.

I clapped my hands together and hit the ground. _A nice little cage for Alphonse. Then I can frickin' sleep. _The Earth below sunk around Al and formed neat bars around him.

"Don't do that to me!" Al shouted as he nosed his way through the cage. I really shouldn't have. His last experience in a cage wasn't the most pleasant.

"Don't ignore me, don't do this to me, don't do that to me, blah blah blah!" I said mocking Al. He huffed and pushed into me with his broad head.

"You make me so mad. Who's the older brother?"

"Well I don't know. You seem to whine all the time and I'm a lazy good-for-nothing. We'll just say twins from now on," I joked while patting his head.

"So you can still perform alchemy. I'm glad all our study time wasn't wasted," Al said in a small voice.

"Don't worry Al, I'll find a way to get you back to normal, and then you can use alchemy all you want," I responded, picking up on his hint of sadness.

The writing exam was as easy as slicing a knife with hot butter. It almost hurts just to try and remember everything that was on the test. Imagine the hardest test you've ever taken, double it, add in some stoichiometry, if you know what that is, and a pinch of thing you have no chance of knowing and you have the State Alchemist's Exam. Actually, that's still probably easier.

"Brother you got the highest score on the test! How is that possible?" I had to smack Al for speaking in public. We went back to the hotel room we had reserved for the week to talk.

"It wasn't the highest score. Some guy who took this test three times got it perfect," I said while kicking off my boots.

"Oh sorry, the highest score of anyone who has taken it for the first time. First time! They have to let you be a State Alchemist!" Alphonse began to walk around the room, unable to contain himself.

"If that's the case, the three-peater will get in before me. I've got two other tests that need aced, if you can't remember," I sat onto the couch and stretched out. Tomorrow's test was just showing off my ability to transmute. Later that day I would be asked a series of questions to see if my moral capacity was up to the test.

_What can I transmute though? Is it in a group setting, or with just the judge panel? And how am I going to answer the other questions? Why did I really want to join the military?_ I fell asleep with the questions spinning viciously through my head. I woke up the next morning and got dressed, feeling nervous as ever.

"Wish me luck Alphonse," I said walking into the building. Al nodded and sat patiently by one of the support beams.

It turns out the transmutation test was going to be behind closed doors in front of small panel of judges. Before I began, another man walked into the room. His hair was black with a few grey flecks here and there and his one good eye was a mixture of blue and green. I asked the guard beside me who he was and why he was here.

"You idiot! That's the leader of this nation, Fuhrer King Bradley!" Right after the man stated that, he and his partner saluted the Fuhrer.

"Hm, so what…" I huffed. His appearance gave me a good idea. I heard the Fuhrer comment on me being the youngest alchemist to try out for this exam and he wanted to see if I was really up to the challenge. His voice sounded pleasant and warm, but a cold undertone ran through it. I noticed that he stood off to the side of his accompaniment, as if he would catch a contagious disease from being close to them. This guy was a prick.

"Edward Elric, you may now begin the exam. You have fifteen minutes to impress us with your physical understanding of alchemy."

Originally I was going to go with the boring approach, just show them a step-by-step process of the three steps of alchemy, but the Fuhrer's appearance upset me and threw me off balance. I made a different, slightly riskier plan.

Clapping my hands together, I placed them onto the ground in front of me. I drew out the shaft of a spear, grabbing the finished blade and standing still for a moment. _Let them mutter all they want about this, it's nothing._ At least, nothing compared to what I did next.

I charged forward, thankful for the hybrid muscles in my legs, and placed the blade of the spear right below the chin of Fuhrer Bradley. If I wanted, I could have killed him right there. I heard the guards behind me hold guns to my head, but I didn't relax.

"This is honestly the perfect way to assassinate the King, Mr. Bradley. I'd rethink the way you conducted your exams in the future," I said flatly.

The Fuhrer laughed, "You're completely right; I am at sort of a disadvantage here, aren't I?" His hand moved at lightning speed, unsheathing his blade, slicing through the softer spears shaft and then returning his sword to its sheath. I saw it all happen, but wasn't fast enough to move. _This guy is super-human! How could he-_ I stopped myself. Maybe he was experimented on as well. Or maybe he was just really _really_ fast.

Walking off, the Fuhrer stated, "But you see Edward, I also have the complete upper hand." My blade fell onto the floor, a clean cut severed through the shaft. Everyone else was surprised, but I stood solemnly, upset, but not raging.

The next test was going to prove difficult. I still hadn't decided the other reason to trying to enter the military. I couldn't say to get my body back, because that implies that my body has issues, and I'm not going for a physical examination. What else could I truly want to gain out of entering the military?

The harsh light glared above me, my head being shadowed by my hat. Thank the Gate for hats. The panel that oversaw my transmutation was replaced by what seemed to be a group of scientists. They asked me the ever imposing question.

"Well…" I sat for a minute then decided on my final answer, "I plan on joining the military for more than one reason. There are certain people that I have to protect, including the general innocent public. My second reason has to do a lot with wanting to protect them. I believe that I need the resources of the military's libraries and other alchemists in order to further my knowledge of biological alchemy. I want to become an alchemic doctor for the people," my face was almost emotionless, if one counts stubbornness as an emotion.

"Thank you Mister Elric for your answer. We will inform you on your placement in the military within the week," one man said as the guard ushered me out.

Alphonse was fussing over a cat that was hiding in the bushes. He wanted it to trust him, but being pestered by a three-foot-tall dog like human isn't really an act of trust.

"Really Alphonse? That's how you spend your time?" I asked mockingly. The cat came to me immediately, but was still cautious of my brother.

We walked to the house in silence, the cat following me as it tried to play with the fabric of my pants legs. The little thing had finally warmed up to Alphonse. It was trying to hop onto his back when we reached the hotel room.

"Kitty, you can't come in with us, okay. I'm going to bring you some food, but that's it. Got it?" The cat stared at me, but sat contently outside our door and began to clean itself. Thankfully that was a trait I didn't get ingrained into my mind.

"You just like it because it's a cat Brother," Al said when the door closed. He jumped onto the couch and curled up.

"Not true!" I shouted and pulled some leftovers out of the fridge. Placing a piece of chicken onto a dish, I set it out on the porch and watched the cat devour it.

The week passed painfully slow after that. If you can't tell, I'm not one to wait. Ever. The only good thing that came out of the wait was that I could catch up on my sleep. Then I got the letter from the Eastern Command Center

"To Mister Edward Elric," I read aloud, "You have been summoned by Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang to his office for a meeting. Please arrive at the Command Center by 11:00 tomorrow sharp. -The staff of Mr. Lt. Colonel Mustang. Al, do you think…" I set the letter down, "I swear if he calls me to his office just to rub it in my face that I didn't get accepted-!"

"Why would he request you just for that? It'd be easier for him to just come to the hotel room," Al said.

"Hm…"

"Well I'm not going by myself. C'mon Alphonse," I called. Al continued to lie on the couch. I walked over and placed my foot gently on his head, "Wake up you filthy mutt! I said I'm not going by myself!" After pushing his head around with my foot, I was rewarded with a set of teeth in my boot.

"Don't call me that," he said through a full mouth.

"Stop calling me short then. And get up!" I jerked my foot out of his mouth and opened the door.

"Brother, your hat!" Al grabbed my hat from the table and gave it to me.

"Thanks. Can't be forgetting that."

We walked to Mustang's office in silence. I knocked on the familiar door and was greeted by Second Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Ed, Al, it's a pleasure to see you again. I take it you got the Lt. Colonel's letter," she said warmly and opened the door wider.

"Yeah. Tell him not to be so formal next time," Alphonse and I walked into the bright room. Roy's chair was turned towards the windows, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Sit down Edward," his voice called from behind the chair. I took a seat, Al sitting next to me. The Lt. Colonel turned around. His eye's belonged to a different person. Bags underneath suggested that he had little sleep in his routine lately.

"Yes Mustang?"

"A letter for you arrived in the mail yesterday. It's from the Fuhrer himself," Mustang handed me an unopened manila envelope. I opened it and took out to piece of paper. It felt like stiff, like cardboard. No slip of paper that said, 'sorry, you failed' would feel this important.

"To Mister Edward Elric of Resembool, Amestris. You have been chosen to join the elite military corps known as the State Alchemist of Amestris. You will be requested during times of war to serve your country and in times of peace, you will be given a salary to compensate for any research you and your colleagues might partake in. Your second name, as given by Fuhrer King Bradley himself will be the Fullmetal Alchemist…" the rest of the notification proceeded to state the three major laws a State Alchemist must abide by. I think I read them out loud, but nothing really sank in. I had passed; I was a State Alchemist now. I could finally begin research to get Al's body back to normal.

"The Fuhrer seems to have a sense of humor, not only with your leg being made of metal, but your stubborn will as well. You must have caused quite a ruckus in the physical examination," the Lt. Colonel chuckled. I explained what I had done and he laughed again, "You're going to get yourself killed if you don't calm down, Fullmetal."

"It's my style. And I think the name fits just perfectly. Much better than that Kitten bullshit you were trying to pull," Mustang smirked and tossed a silver watch to me.

"This is your certification as a State Alchemist. Its silver was combined with a metal that enhances the abilities of an Alchemist, not that you truly need it. Lose that and you lose your pass to anything that requires being a State Alchemist. Other than that, you're free to go," Mustang explained.

I bowed, "thank you, sir," then turned and walked out of the room. _Wait until Winry sees this!_ I thought in my head. Alphonse and I boarded the train that evening and were in Resembool bright and early the next morning.

**0~*~_~*~0**

Thinking back, I now know that I shouldn't have listened to Roy's advice. Just because I stood up after one devastation didn't mean I had to throw myself into stronger currents still. I should have told him I was fine with living in my body and that I would continue to live in Resembool with Winry and Pinako. But honestly, I would have thought to myself, in a warm bed rather than this cold prison room, what fun is that? Safety? Would I have honestly traded Al and my safety for our pain and seclusion? No. I honestly don't believe I regret following the dream I had three years ago.

"Edward, you still awake?" I heard Charley ask.

"Yeah. What's on your mind?" I whispered back. Ten minutes ago, lights were out and we were forbidden to talk. But you know how I am with rules and all that.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow. Chief said we're eating lunch early and some of us are being taken back for protocol checks and such. It makes me wonder if there will be a new release soon, or one of those competitions that you and the other inmates talk about. I don't know if I would survive it," Charley's usual sweet tone was replaced by raw fear. I could agree with him though. My endurance is nothing compared to some of the other Chimera here, and my alchemy was strictly forbidden; that would be my trump card in the real world.

"Don't worry Charley. You're not supposed to be a fighter. The scientists know that. Just rest easy tonight and take what comes tomorrow like a normal day," I turned onto my side and stared at the wall. Turning onto my stomach, I looked at the wall in front of me. Charley continued to toss and turn for hours and I had no desire to sleep.

"Charley, did you sing before you were brought here?"

"All the time. My mother taught me most of the songs I sing and my father would take us to the woods and we would sing to the birds all the time. That was what happened the day I was taken. Mother and Father were walking on the path back home and I ran ahead. Two soldiers grabbed me and tied me up; throwing out what looked like a doll of me. A mountain lion was let out of a cage to attack the doll. One of the men untied my mouth and the other began to cut my arms until I screamed. Before passing out, I heard my mother and father run to the spot I was, only to find the mangled body of their twelve-year-old son. I woke in the laboratory and was being tested to see if I was functional or not. The rest is history," Charley's voice was shaking throughout the whole story. I knew he was crying.

"Charley…"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you see your parents again soon. I swear on my half human life," I said slowly. Charley chuckled, remembering the argument between a Chimera and guard about how we weren't human. So what, we're more human than they'll ever be.

Charley knew exactly what I meant. My planned escape was going to happen soon. Most of us would be able to see the sun again in a matter of days. The others had volunteered to stay behind and keep the guards busy for us. I just needed to know the week spot of this fortress and whoever was going on the mission scheduled for tomorrow would tell me that.

The fact that Charley knew what I was thinking seemed to calm him down. In just a matter of weeks, days even, I'd put my plan into action. We'd escape, and be able to feel the warmth of the sun again. I just needed to find the chink the laboratory's armor and we'd be free. Home free.

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Charley."

Didn't I tell you it was better? I figured the last half of this chapter was actually written close to my other chapters, but I still had to tweak it. You better all be happy I don't plan on rewriting chapter's two through five now!

Six is on its way, six is on its way! And it should be a good chapter! Can't wait until this story is right in the meat… you know, a bacon cheeseburger sounds really good right now… crap, Ed's rubbing off on me. Gonna let you savor this nice rewrite for a moment before I post six, and then it's to the meat of the story (baaaacooooonnnnnnnn~! X3)


	2. Chapter 2

Some more background information about the Elrics in this chapter. Hope you like!

To those readers that don't know who Rin and Len Kagamine are, I suggest you look up [Rin] [Len] Paradise of Light and Shadow – Synchronicity 2/3. Best AMV ever! Len reminds me of Ed a lot in his songs, and sometimes Rin reminds me of Winry. Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. I can't draw worth anything.

* * *

><p><span>Life as a Chimera<span>

Chapter 2: Birds with Clipped Wings Cannot Fly

I stared at the underside of the bunk above me. I couldn't sleep. The meeting tomorrow morning had me freaking out. They couldn't take me back to the lab, could they? What about Carina, or Charley? Was the experiment tried on my going to finally be repeated with someone they knew was strong? For once, I decided to drown myself in memories rather than face present day happenings.

Mustang had sent me on plenty of pointless missions about nothing. Once or twice my brother and I could go somewhere that actually mattered, but the mission would turn out to be a waste of time. We were finally allowed to do some on the side training as commanded by Mustang though. We could learn biological alchemy from a man named Shou Tucker.

The car ride to Mr. Tucker's house was long and silent. Finally I broke the annoying silence, a question that had been itching at me rising to the surface.

"How did Mr. Tucker get involved in biological alchemy?" I wasn't worried about the man using Alphonse and I in any weird experiments, even if he did work with Chimera. Because I'm sure that's where I've heard his name before. But Colonel Bastard had our backs this time. It wouldn't be like Dr. Bern's house again.

"He… He created Chimera, Fullmetal. One that could talk. It was before I was a higher up, so I had no idea what happened. But it told the military official that gave Tucker his State License, 'I want to die', and then promptly did so. The creature stopped eating and just died," Mustang finished. I was tense all over, my ears flicking nervously underneath my deep black hat. Al, who was curled up on the seat next to me, had his ears pinned to the back of his head.

"And did they- did they know if it was human? You had to have heard that much Mustang!" I questioned.

"I… I have no idea. Brigadier General Grand is in charge of all of Shou's dealings and research projects. You would have to look up the final autopsy report in the library if you wanted to know…" Mustang let the sentence hang in the air as the car rolled to a stop. I got out of the car and waited for Alphonse to follow me. We wouldn't let each other out of our sight again. Especially not in a place like this.

Mustang opened the gate and let us in, following at a comfortable distance. I was a meter from the door when rustling sounds came from a bush close to the house. A huge white dog leaped from the bush right for me.

Thanks to my cat instincts, I was up into the tree beside Alphonse in moments, already more than halfway up and still clinging to the bark. I hissed, _hissed_, at the dog and felt my tail twitch uncontrollably. What made it worse is that after guarding the base of the tree and barking at me, the dog turned and yapped a bark to Alphonse as if saying hello.

I don't know if my brother understood what the white beast had said, but he laughed moments later. He sat at the base of the tree and wagged his large gold and brown tail with a look in his eye that said, _It's okay Brother, just come down. _But there was no way I was getting near to the beast.

"No way Alphonse! He'll kill me!"

"Alexandewr, it's not nice to chase people up twrees like that!" a tiny human voice was picked up by my ears. In the doorway was a young girl with hazel brown hair split into two braids down her back. Her blue eyes were deep and dark, but held no sadness.

"Nina, this is why I tell you to keep Alexander on a leash," a quiet voice came from the man above Nina. He looked worn-out, older than what he should and had a receding hair of pale blonde. His eyes were a brighter blue and were as reflective and hard as glass. The man smelled of sweat, but not the kind that shows for physical exertion. He smelled like he was always in fear. The daughter on the other hand was sweet, as one would expect a child to smell like.

"Mustang sir, Fullmetal sir, I'm sorry for our dog. He's quite enjoyable really. Just a little hyper around new people," Mr. Tucker apologized as he hooked Alexander up to a chain leading to a small house.

"That's not hyper! He tried to kill me!" I stuck my tongue out at the leashed dog. He barked, then whimpered, turned a circle and sat on his rump, waiting to be let off the chain again. I had a feeling the little girl would do so as well.

We were escorted into the house. Mr. Tucker had a look on his face when Alphonse walked by. The look in his shaking eyes was enough to know his thoughts.

"So you can tell…" I whispered.

"Nina, please, go play with Alexander. You know how he gets when he's all chained up," Tucker said quietly. Nina listened and bolted out the door, quick to close it behind her.

"Mr. Tucker, these," the Colonel began coughing. I knew it was fake. He was trying to cover what he said, "excuse me. This boy here is the Fullmetal Alchemist. He wants to know if you can teach him anything about biological alchemy."

Tucker sighed and scratched the back of his head, "So you're in the military. You must be a skilled alchemist _boy._" I didn't like the way he said it. I didn't know if he was mocking me for being a Chimera, or just for being young. Clapping my hands gently, I placed one on the table in front of us and a small wooden dagger shot up, stopping right in front of his throat.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like that, Mr. Tucker. I believe it's very gracious of you to accept us into your house, but I will not stand for treatment such as that," my tone was even, but I could see a slight reflection of myself in both his glasses and iced eyes. I looked vicious. Surprisingly, I hadn't bared my fangs… yet…

Smirking as to show the previously mentioned off, I retransmuted the table to its original form. Tucker released a breath he had been holding in. The room began to reek of Shou's nasty sweat smell again.

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. It's just…" he paused, "I've just never seen a Chimera such as yourself. Would the dog beside you happen to be a Chimera as well?"

I nodded slowly. Alphonse sat up, but I placed my hand over his snout lightly.

"That's why we get along. As you can tell, normal dogs don't really like me," I was staring at Alphonse now. His deep golden brown eyes looked up at me with another sarcastic mood hidden. They were such intelligent eyes. I was lucky that my brother's mind wasn't lost to the wolf's.

"Well…" Shou paused. I realized he didn't actually know my name.

"Edward, Edward Elric! I'm sorry for not telling you earlier!" I said, holding out a hand. I wasn't really sorry, and I didn't really want to be around the man, let alone touch him. But surprisingly, Tucker gave me a firm handshake.

"It's fine. Well Edward, I can show you can to my library. I hope you'll find it a good wealth of knowledge," Tucker stood and began walking. The Colonel and I followed, but Alphonse stayed put.

"You coming Al?" I asked. He looked at me, then at the door again. He wanted to meet the girl.

"Go on, I don't care," I shooed him off. Before bounding to the door, he put his paws on my hips and almost knocked me off balance.

"Thanks Brother. I'll be sure to act like a dog…" his sentence faded, shimmering with a little pain, but Al's happy attitude popped back up to replace the somber tone.

"Just go!" I opened the door and shut it behind my little brother.

Tucker's library was huge. Maybe not the size of Central's, but all the books here would be about biological alchemy. The fact that Tucker had actually worked with Chimera would actually be an aid. Maybe he knew the method of taking one apart. Without harming it of course.

"Edward, you can stay as long as you like. I have an extra room upstairs that you can use if you want," Tucker laughed softly. Maybe he hadn't taken to me being a Chimera like normal people would. Maybe it was because of his profession. I ignored it though and opened up the nearest book I could find. Ah, the feeling of reading an alchemy book again. All the knowledge in the world was mine.

I heard a few barks outside of different pitches. Alphonse must be "arguing" with the dog-beast outside. Tucker excused himself from the room and the Colonel walked over to me. He plucked off my hat and flicked an ear. Turning, I felt a hiss slip out through my teeth and my ears fell back.

"What do ya want Colonel Bastard?" I wanted to read so badly.

"I want you to relax. You'll get nowhere with anyone if you act so stiff all the time, Fullmetal. Besides, Tucker is used to working with Chimera. You're appearance won't shock him at all, and you can just tell Nina you're dressing up. She's a kid," the Colonel paused. I thought he was actually concerned for a second until the horrible smirk came back, "and don't forget to drink your milk while you're here, Little Kitty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T CATCH A MOUSE BECAUSE IT'S BIGGER THAN HIM?"

"Just calm down, Fullmetal. I'll be back in a week to check on your progress," and with that, he left. I knew Mustang was worried about Alphonse and I, but he had no need. We could take care of ourselves. I grabbed a few more books and hopped onto one of the bookcases to read in silence.

A grandfather clock tolled across the room. _One… Two… Three… _I counted subconsciously. _Eight… Nine?_ _It's that late already? _Sure enough, the library door opened and in came Nina riding on the white beast and Alphonse padding silently next to them. Instantly knowing where I was, Al jumped up and put his paws on my bookshelf.

Barking a few times for show, I looked down and met eyes with him, _Come down Brother. _His nose twitched slightly. As it did, I myself smelled something slipping through the open door. _Dinner. Thank the Gate._

I marked the page on the book I was reading and was about to hop down when Alexander assumed the same position as Alphonse. I couldn't read this dog like I could my brother. For all I could tell, he wanted my blood.

"Get back foul beast!" I yelled as I jumped down from the bookshelf. Nina gasped, then giggled when I landed on Alexander. The dog turned and tried to swing me off his back, but ended up being pushed over himself.

"There… That'll tell you not to mess with me…" I smirked. Al licked my face. _Geez Al, you don't have to play the part so well… _I thought. Maybe this was a side of Alphonse that he rarely let out though. Maybe it actually felt good to him to be able to act like the other half of his body. I mean, it isn't like I wasn't climbing bookshelves and arguing with dogs myself.

Nina sat in front of Alexander and began to pet his large white head, "Big Brothewr, youwr dog is wreally nice. And smawrt. Alexandewr likes him, and I do too." She smiled and looked up, gasping again, "BIG BROTHEWR!"

"What? And what's with this Big Brother stuff?" I asked, leaning forward a little bit.

"You have eawrs! Like a kitty!" she squealed with joy, not fear. Perhaps a young child would never see someone with cat ears as a threat.

"Do you have a tail? Where are your whiskers? Are they real? Is that why Alexandewr doesn't like you?" Nina was immediately up and lifting up my jacket. I had my tail still wrapped under my belt, but seeing as how Nina didn't seem to mind my ears, I flicked it out.

She gasped again, "You do! Big Brothewr you do have a tail!" Her face became serious, "Can- can I pet it?"

I laughed. She was so innocent, "sure. Just don't try and yank it off."

Nina touched my tail with careful fingers, not really knowing whether to believe if it was there or not. She let it fall between her stubby child fingers and picked it back up, repeating the process.

"Nina, how old are you?"

"I'm…" She dropped my tail again and counted on her fingers, "one…two…three…four!"

"You're smart for only being four!" I tickled the shy girl around her waist. A cough in the door alerted me to Tucker's presence. I'm surprised I hadn't smelled the sickening sweat that followed him like a cloud. It was a miracle the house wasn't soaked with the stench.

"Edward, Nina, dinner is ready," Tucker gazed to my ears as they rotated, then looked down at my tail. Nothing changed in his face, but I knew he was still thinking what anyone else would. _Monster._

"Thanks Mr. Tucker. I'll eat in here if it's okay with you," I said, standing up.

"I'd like you to join us at the table Edward, but if you'd prefer to eat in here, that's fine with me." I hastily made my plate and returned to the library. Alphonse was still curled in his same position and Alexander was missing from the equation. My senses on high alert, I didn't smell or hear the dog anywhere.

"I take it the beast-dog left?" I sat next to Alphonse, absorbing his warmth.

"He's not a beast Brother. Did you get something for me?" Al's muzzle inched towards my plate. I smacked it with the tip of my fork.

"I'll get you some after I'm done eating. You just want the steak?"

"Well if I could have some mashed potatoes…"

"Al, you're such a picky eater!" We sat in silence for a few more minutes as I finished my first plate.

"Did you find anything interesting Brother?" Al nosed at a book.

"Not really. It's just a bunch of note about human composition. Despite what I want, I need to pick up one of these Chimera books Tucker wrote…"

"Oh…" Al's tone suggested he wanted to help, but right now, I thought he was doing a fine job entertaining Nina and the great white beast-dog.

"I'll go get you something to eat," I said, shifting to stand. My brother moved out of the way and laid down again. I heard shuffling and knew he was trying to open up a book. It wasn't the first time that I wanted to go back to Bern's house and kill him for what he had done to my Brother.

Minutes later I was back with the plate of food. The scene surprised me. Alphonse had finally gotten a book between his paws and was nosing the page bottoms to flip them. Nina had curled up in the crook of his legs and Alexander was lying back to back with him. Al looked like he had always been a part of the family. Setting the food in front of his book, I patted my brother's head and jumped onto my bookshelf again.

"Big Brothewr… Big Brothewr…" Nina's tiny voice carried me out of a dreamless sleep, "Can you come play with me Big Brothewr? Please?" I cracked open an eye to discover I had fallen asleep on the bookshelf. Peering over the edge, I locked eyes with Nina. She had on a heavy jacket and Alexander had a scarf messily wrapped around his neck. Looking beside him, Alphonse seemed to have been forced to wear a scarf as well.

"Where…? Why…?" I drug out the words as I stretched. My leg port was aching slightly.

"It snowed outside! And Daddy can't play right now… But I wanted to know if you could!" Nina smiled.

"I don't have anything really heavy to wear though. What if I get cold?" I questioned. Nina's face scrunched up as she tried to recall something I could wear. I laughed, "It's okay Nina, I was just joking." Clapping my hands together, I quickly used my red trench coat to make a winter jacket and transmuted my hat into a winter cap. There were pockets for my ears to fit into and still look semi-normal. To anyone but a four-year-old, I'd look strange. But I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Big Brothewr, I like your hat! How'd you make it?" Nina asked as we walked outside. She was right, it _had_ snowed. Almost two feet of the stuff was lying along the ground, clumping in odd places. Alexander immediately bounded into one pile, barking at Alphonse to follow. My little brother did, acting as crazy and goofy and he wanted. To see Al without stress was a relief. The Colonel's words echoed in my head, _I want you to relax._ And if Alphonse could relax, so could I.

We played until Tucker called us in for lunch, then began to play again after. I had just shown Nina how to make a snowman with both alchemy, and the old fashioned way. Almost exhausted, I fell into a snowdrift. Nina plopped beside me and Al and Alexander hopped over and burrowed in themselves.

"Nina… where is your mom?" I asked cautiously.

"She didn't like my Daddy being an alchemist… And we didn't have a lot of food when wbefore she left. They would fight all the time in front of Alexander and me. And then one day she left. I don't remember it well, but I know that Daddy decided to work his job right after she left, and that's why we always have food and our house is so big!" Nina patted a small ball of snow and sat up, "I write Mommy letters, but she never ever writes back. I want to see her again…" Nina's eyes watered.

I sat still for a minute, but couldn't handle it anymore. I picked Nina up and wrapped my arms around her tiny body, "If it's okay, I don't have a Mommy anymore either. She got sick, and went away too." Nina's head shot up and her eyes locked with mine again. Someone shared her pain, and that was all she needed to know to feel a little better.

"But Big Brothewr has his dog, and I have Alexander and Daddy. And I'm like family to Big Brothewr, right?" Nina patted her snowball again, then looked to me for an answer.

"Yeah, Big Brother is like family. And my dog has a name! It's Alphonse," I smiled at the young child. Her pain was almost instantly erased and forgotten, to surface on a different day at a different time. I heard the crunching of snow and looked up to see who could be walking by. Who was it other than Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Edward! Long time no see!" The Lt. Colonel put his hand down for me to shake. I grabbed it and stood as well. Nina stood next to me, peeking from behind my leg.

"What's the occasion Hughes?" In his hand was a large bag with bundles of clothes were shoved inside.

"You didn't hear the news Ed? I'm a dad! And my baby girl is due any minute!" Hughes' face lit up. The guy was going to be one of those dads that spoiled the crap out of his daughter. Sickening…

"Ed you have to come and meet my wife Gracia! She's been wanting to meet you forever now! Bring Al and you're little friend here too!" Hughes began to tug on my hand.

"I can't just run off with Nina! What would her dad think?" A door opening slightly answered my question.

"Nina can go Edward. Just be sure to come back before her bedtime," Tucker said quietly through the crack.

"Thank you Daddy!" Nina ran to her dad and hugged him, then to Alexander, "now Alexandewr, you can't come with me, okay? You have to be a good dog for Daddy!" She led the great beast-dog to his outdoor kennel and clicked the chain into place. Hugging Mr. Tucker goodbye, Nina followed us through the iron-gate and to Hughes house.

When we arrived, the house was filled with rich smelling foods and drinks. My mouth watered even though I had just eaten. Alphonse's nose twitched multiple times. He whined slightly.

"Al, its fine. I'll make sure you get some food," I chuckled. My little brother's tail wagged rapidly.

"Gracia~!" Hughes sang as we walked further into the house, "I've brought the guest of honor~!"

"Guest of honor?" Nina and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah! It's your birthday, right Ed?" Hughes smiled warmly. In walked a woman who looked like she was going to give birth any moment. Despite the extra weight she had to carry around, her pale green eyes were filled with excitement. They matched the pale blonde-brown hair that bounced right past her ears.

"The famous Edward Elric. I didn't expect you to bring your friend with you," Mrs. Hughes looked at Nina and smiled when the four-year-old hid behind my leg.

"It's okay though," she said, still smiling, "we have plenty of food here."

The couple led us into the dining room, making my nose almost explode at the smell. A honey-roast pork cooled in the center of the table, surrounded by mashed potatoes, green beans and slices of pineapple. Silver plates with a white design were set out for everyone and matching silverware and glasses stood next to the elegant designed plates.

"This… this is not all for me," I murmured. Hughes laughed and said it was also for his unborn daughter, seeing as she was due any day now. That made me blush.

"Miss Gracia, shouldn't you be in the hospital then? You didn't have to go through the effort of making this all while you're still pregnant!" I stammered out. Alphonse laughed slightly, as did Nina.

"Edward, it's fine. I love cooking for other people. Especially those who make my husband's job a little easier. He talks about you all the time Ed. All the places you go and people you meet, you must have a lot of people talking about you in just the same way," Gracia smiled again. I didn't deserve this. I was just a kid, an alchemist. This was a feast for someone who actually belonged to a family, and who wasn't a monster.

I took off my jacket and hat, careful to tuck my ears behind my braided hair. As my hair had grown longer, it was easier to disguise myself without the aid of a hat. I still had to mind myself though, as the headaches that came with pinning my ears back would still follow after too long.

We sat down at the table and thanked Mrs. Hughes once again for the food. I was able to make Alphonse a plate of, big surprise, mashed potatoes and meat, without any complaints. He kept nudging my leg throughout the meal, demanding more of the almost sickly sweet ham.

Nina giggled, "Alphonse likes your food too, Miss Gwracia!" We all laughed as Al took another bite into his piece of meat.

I grabbed my coat, ready to head out for the night. Nina was falling asleep fast and Mr. Tucker would soon be looking for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes… Thanks," I smiled sheeply.

"It's no problem Ed," Hughes smiled, an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder, "You'll always have a place to stay here." The annoying bastard was going to be a good dad. And Mrs. Gracia was strong, fit to be a mother.

I picked Nina up and placed her on my back, wrapping my red jacket around her before putting my arms in. I felt her grip slack slightly and knew she had finally fallen asleep.

Alphonse and I waved goodbye and walked out into the snowing world. The cold wind stung my face slightly, but after pulling up my hood, I saved myself from some wind burn. Alphonse padded through the rising snow next to me.

"They're nice people Brother. We should make sure to visit the Hughes more often," Al basically mumbled.

"He's going to be twice as bad as he was tonight, Al. All this talk about a baby is just going to lead up to her birth. Then she'll be spoiled rotten by her possible overprotective-dad. I'll already have to listen to the man drone on and on about her at work," I grumbled, readjusting the tightness of my coat to keep Nina locked in place.

"You know you like him Brother. It's just like the Colonel-"

"I do NOT like that bastard of a Colonel!"

"Whatever~!" Alphonse jumped to the side to avoid my fist.

The snow picked up speed within the next few minutes, reducing visibility to almost nothing. Even with my senses the world seemed to be just white. I asked Alphonse if he could see anything and he laughed at me.

"It's perfect Brother… As many bad things that there are with this body… Just being in the snow is perfect. It's so beautiful, how the light hits everything. I couldn't see this if I was just a normal human…" he sounded pleased. Relaxed.

"Well that's great for you and your wolf body, but cat's aren't made for snow. I can't see a thing," I stopped and leaned onto a fence. It was iron, but not the same design as the Tucker's house. _Dammit_.

Al volunteered to run ahead and see how far we were from Tucker's house. I knew the father was going to be worried about his daughter's safety.

"Go on. I'll stay right here. Don't lose me," I sat in between two snowdrifts that blocked out the partial blizzard. My automail port was telling me the weather would only get worse. We needed to get inside soon.

Readjusting my jacket again, I moved Nina onto my lap so she wouldn't have her back to the snow. The four-year-old continued sleeping soundly, as if there was no blizzard threatening her safety. Holding the small child, I thought back to when Al was born. I didn't really remember much about him except for how small he was. And pink. And I never had the chance to hold Al like I was holding Nina now. We were both too close in age.

I did have one solid memory of the tiny Alphonse. Little fists would wave around randomly, sometimes hitting me in the face when I got too close to his. Being only a year old, I did the sensible thing- Smacked him back. Mother chastised me and told me to be careful around the little bundle, but I didn't see the big deal. I was a bundle too. I slightly remember feeling angry for Al taking Mom's attention from me. But when he first looked at me, and I mean really _looked _at me with his intelligent golden-brown eyes, I knew he was a big deal. I didn't have the nerve to really hurt him after that.

"Momma… come meet Big Brothewr…" Nina mumbled. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she dreamed about a better place.

"She's a nice lady Nina…" I played along with the girl's dream. She smiled, and that made me happy.

"You're a lucky girl Nina. Really lucky," I whispered. She was the only person I let see the real me other than Winry and Alphonse. Even Winry was being kept at a distance now. I couldn't have her getting involved with Al and my dangerous affairs now could I?

It seemed like hours before I even heard Alphonse come back. His muzzle nudged under my curtain of hair, letting in a cold breeze. I had all but fallen asleep wrapped around Nina. My jacket had reached capacity and was now wet from the excess heat and snow mixing. I coughed and looked up into his ever emotional eyes.

"You finally back?" I didn't dare move. The blizzard had gotten worse.

"Tucker's house is another twenty minutes away, but I had trouble getting there and back. I think Tucker knows we've got Nina safe though. He didn't seem upset when I showed up without you two, and when I left again, he nodded. Do you just want to stay here until the storm lets up?" Alphonse sat down. The wind and snow didn't bother him at all.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need something better to protect us from this wind. My jacket is almost soaked," I mumbled. I tried moving my hands before, but the wind would cut into my small layer of protection and almost freeze me. Who knew Central had such harsh winters.

"I'll block the wind Brother. Just dry yourself off and make a wall of some sort," Alphonse shifted his body in front of me, giving me time enough to do just that. In seconds, we were sitting inside a tiny house, one sidewalk block big and everything. I set Nina down beside me and rested my back against the wall.

"Thanks. That feels so much better," I took my hat and jacket off and folded them, placing the wet clothes in the corner. Periodically, I opened a small hole to check the wind speed and snow density. After falling asleep twice, the blizzard had finally let up.

"Alright Al, lets get moving!" I opened up the front of the house and placed Nina on my back. The snow had risen to almost four feet high. _Damn Mother Nature is mocking me. 'Oh Ed'll be too small to go through these snowdrifts.' Well look at me now Mom! I'm plowin' straight through!_ I thought bitterly as Al and I carved our way through the new snow. Like Alphonse said, Tucker's house hand only been twenty minutes away. I pounded on the door as soon as we reached the front steps.

A booming woof greeted me at the open door. Alexander was about to jump on me when he noticed the cargo I was carrying. Sparks flew through the air as we glared at each other. _Next time buddy, for sure_, we both thought.

"Edward! Nina! You're safe. I didn't know what I was going to do. You've been gone for so long. I was worried when the snow began to whip around like it did. But then Alphonse came back and seemed calm, so I knew you two had to be okay. He's quite the smart one," Tucker laughed nervously and took Nina off my back.

"He is… Well I'm going to hit the books again. Do you know what time it is?" I stretched.

"Four in the morning. You sure you don't want to sleep Edward?"

"I've done enough of that when waiting the storm out," I yawned against my own will and wandered back into the library.

Once again, Nina's tiny voice woke me.

"Did we really get lost in a storm Big Brothewr?"

I turned away from the noise and into something soft. Probably Alphonse. The deep bark told me otherwise. In seconds I was on top of the bookcase, staring at Alexander. His body was still in the same position; arched in a crescent. With the coloring he possessed, the beast-dog looked like a replica of the moon. Nina cuddled to her dog as I had been doing moments ago.

_Damn dog…_ I thought, jumping down onto the floor again.

"Yeah, we did Nina. But you slept through the whole thing!" The girl giggled, making me smile, "where's Alphonse?" I asked.

"He had to go potty. But Daddy said he'd let him back inside soon!" Nina picked up one of the books I was reading, "Big Brothewr, why do you have to read books like this?" I didn't really know what to say to her.

"I just want to learn how to be a good alchemist. That's all," I said quietly. Alphonse padded into the room, followed by Tucker.

"Nina, let Edward do his studying. He's got an important job to do," Tucker called his daughter over. Alexander followed quickly, making sure his tiny master was going to be safe.

"Big Brothewr, you read a lot and get a lot of work done! I want to play out in the snow again!" She hugged her dad and smiled again. Alexander's tail waved quickly through the air. Even though they were small, they were a family. And yet another that I had some how become a part of.

Days passed, but to no avail. I couldn't find anything about deconstructing Chimera. Even the process of constructing one was cryptic, yet not coded. It just wasn't a science my brain wanted to comprehend. But I had to if Alphonse and I were to ever be normal again.

The Colonel stopped by during one of my tirades. I gathered books from every self, ignoring half of his questions and answering the other half with clipped sentences. Finally the Flame Alchemist grew annoyed by my attitude and stopped me.

"Fullmetal, calm down and tell me what the hell you're doing. You won't answer a single one of my questions," his face was all business. Not a drip of sarcasm.

"I'm in the middle of research. I haven't found anything yet, and the feeling I keep getting from this Tucker guy is driving me insane. He's always in fear of something. The man's life is almost perfect, yet he reeks of sweat. And the smell has just gotten worse. My stomach is knotting up and I'm feeling compelled to get my research done as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling about something. I have no idea what, but it's coming and I don't like it," I quickly finished and nudged out of Mustang's grip to continue gathering my books. It had all been true. I had an amazing surge of urgency to figure out how to deconstruct a Chimera that hadn't been present just a few days earlier.

My dreams hadn't really helped me calm down either. I woke every night, on top of the bookshelf or next to Alphonse of course, in a sweat. Someone was screaming for me the whole time. Once I heard Mother, another time Alphonse. The last night I had heard Nina yelling for me, her tiny voice filled with pain.

Mustang told me he'd keep an eye on things to make sure I wasn't being watched by the serial killer Scar that had been on the loose for about a month and a half now. It slightly reassured me, but my frantic emotions never really settled.

Then came the eighth night of my stay at the Tucker residence. Nina had gone to bed early, upset that neither I nor her father would play with her. Alexander had followed, his head low to the ground. Alphonse was again nowhere to be found, but I trusted my brother's judgment. I had just finished another dead-lead book when he ran up to me. Seconds later, a scream ripped through the house. I froze. It sounded exactly like…

"Nina…" I was breathless. I ran blindly through the house, trying to locate the source of the short scream. Al stopped in front of a normally locked doorway. The door had been cracked open and was leaking dim light and a nasty smell. I carefully made my way down the damp steps and stepped out into a candle lit room. Tucker stood in front of me, his shoulder's sagging.

"It didn't work… I thought… I thought…" He stammered out.

"What didn't work Tucker?" I asked. I feared his answer. There were no scrambling feet from the upstairs, no clicks of nails upon the wooden floors.

"Edward… You were my inspiration, and it looks like I still fell short. I should have confirmed it with you, but…" Tucker spoke again. His cryptic style was pissing me off.

"What didn't work Tucker? Answer me!" Alphonse gasped beside me. "What Al?"

"Brother… look," he spoke slowly. A hunched shape peeked out from behind Tucker's slumped figure. Blue eyes locked onto mine.

"Y-you're… no… no, you're lying. Tell me that's not true Tucker!" I shouted. It couldn't have happened. Not again "Tell me that's not-"

"Nina and Alexander? I knew that I couldn't have hidden it from you. You're prone to recognize other Chimera, Edward. It's just something programmed into you…" his voice faded off again.

"You… bastard!" I threw myself at the middle aged man. His smell was almost overpowering, but I was too pissed to care. I began punching the man. Suddenly, I wasn't in Tucker's basement anymore. I was attacking Bern again. Both men's faces were bloodied under my hands.

"Tell- me- why- you- did- this!" I had my hand raised up again. Tucker spat blood out of his mouth.

"I thought I could make a Chimera like you Edward. Human, yet not. I didn't expect to fall so short of my goal." Nina was no longer his daughter any more. Just another test subject. My rage peaked and I punched him again. At least I thought I had. Deep claw marks ran through Tucker's face. My vision swam in and out of pristine and 'natural' focus. For moments at a time, everything became more clear.

I could see every drop of sweat on Tucker's pale face. The blood spattered on the ground behind him brightened in color and I could even make out the ripples of the splash pattern. My ears were going crazy. Every breath in the room was accented with pain, fear or rage. The solely animal Chimera that lined the walls were emitting strange noises that I either hadn't paid attention to before or hadn't heard. But I heard them now.

They were all in pain. Every one of them. Tucker was no scientist. He dabbled in Chimera research, but could never quite mix them together well enough to keep them out of pain. I took a quick breath and gagged. The bitter smell seemed to be everywhere. Sweat and a toxic metal scent floated around like mist. I wanted to let out everything I had eaten but clamped teeth made that impossible.

"But why use Nina?" My voice sounded impossibly deep. In another moment of clarity, I heard Al's breathing stagger and Nina rise almost silently. She clicked a step in the direction of me and her father, then turned to face Alphonse.

"Is Daddy mad at Nina?" The sound of her broken voice sent me over.

"You used your own damn daughter!" I clawed at Tucker again, "She was all you had, and you took her freedom!" Another scratch was wrenched into the man's face, "You knew why I was here! You knew this was a life full of pain and torment and you STILL FORCED HER INTO IT!" My voice cracked and broke, skipping between pitches. A deep growl stopped me from laying another hand on Tucker. Al placed his muzzle on my sleeve and gently pulled my arm. I turned to see Nina, with hackles raised, growling at me.

"Please don't hurt Daddy, Big Brother. Please," her voice was so pained. In her deep blue eyes, outlined by her soft hazel hair, I could see my reflection. My skin had tanned and my eyes slit. I was indeed the monster that I had feared I would become. Alphonse nudged me again, "Brother, someone is coming. Please get up Brother."

Standing quickly, I hid my ears underneath my braided hair and focused on trying to retain my human appearance. _C'mon Ed. Don't let them catch you out of character_, my voice scolded my previous childish actions. I wrapped my tail around my waist, the end tucked underneath itself and covered by my shirt.

Within moments of me regaining my composure, blue military jackets flooded the room. A tall, dark man with no hair and a crazy moustache walked in with clipped steps. He glared at me, then turned and saw a bloodied Tucker lying on the ground. Alphonse sat next to Nina with a protective look.

"Child, what has happened here? Assaulting military personnel?" the man's voice was incredibly deep.

"Spare me sir, I couldn't agree with Mr. Tucker's decision here," my face was hidden by my long bangs. The man walked over to Nina and peered down at her, as a human might to an insect.

"A Chimera I see. And she's a new one at that. Tucker, what exactly have you made here?" the man turned towards the bleeding alchemist.

"Another Chimera that can speak, General Grand, sir. A-and…" Tucker paused. The air filled with his smell of nasty perspiration, "the creature next to her, sir, is also a Chimera."

* * *

><p>I don't like Tucker. I'll never like Tucker. He deserves to go to hell. And poor Nina... Gosh...<p>

If this chapter is choppy, I'm sorry. I stayed up late last night writing it and had to split it into two different documents and all that jazz... -_- But it's shorter than originally planned (thank goodness! It's only... seven and a half thousand words!)

Remember to review please! It keeps me going! Any ideas you have for the next chapters are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to keep updating as soon as possible! This is my first and favorite Fullmetal story that I'm writing, so don't worry about my muse disappearing or anything!

This is such a long chapter, but I can finally stop changing between past and present and the story can begin! (It's almost eleven-thousand words... Don't kill me please! *scratch that. After editing, it is 11,036 words!)

I think it's funny that in chemistry my teacher told me we were learning about transmutations. I flipped out and answered the definition for her and the class and was told that I was right, except I didn't know how far down the molecular scale it truly went (to the protons and electrons. I take it that's where the lightning comes from!) It still made me smile and my friend's laugh at me. Another nice day in Chem thanks to FMA!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I'm endorsing it!

* * *

><p><span>Life as a Chimera<span>

Chapter 3: Experimental Side Effects

The air smelled horrible. Tucker's perspiration scent was ever increasing, along with the toxic metal smell of the taboo and Grand's odor of dried blood and iron.

"A talking Chimera sir," Tucker explained his newest 'creation', "and… the creature next to her, sir, is also a Chimera."

Al's hackles raised and a low growl slipped from his throat. Tucker would betray us like that? _Just… like… that…?_ I couldn't take it any more. The man no longer deserved the firing squad for committing the taboo. He deserved a slow death by _my own hands_.

"TUCKER YOU BASTARD!" I launched myself at the disgusting excuse for a human. Alphonse barked something before he was grabbed by the military officials. Not knowing what was going on, Nina continued to sit as two men locked a collar and chain around her neck. Grand lifted me off Tucker before I could kill the Sewing-Life Alchemist.

"Child, why do you have such an issue with this man here? Were you attached to that Chimera?" his voice sounded extremely strange, like he knew my secret.

"He… I already know where you're taking them. That poor white Chimera was his own daughter," I wouldn't give up Al just yet. They were going to know soon anyway. He had already shouted something at me. But what?

"Hm… an interesting turn of events," Grand threw me to the floor and walked over to Tucker. He picked the pale man up and began pushing him up the stairs. I followed at a close distance. I had to get Nina and Alphonse out of the military's custody and into hiding.

A large van was parked outside the house. It's huge metal doors were opened to reveal five cages. Nina was forced into one, yelping as she got in.

"Nina!" I called. I couldn't bear to think about where she was being taken. Nina wouldn't be human to the cruel scientists. I tried to run to the van and break her out, but Brigadier General Grand grabbed my arm. I fought against him and felt something gentler grab my other arm.

"Alphonse, let go of me," I said. Though he had a restraint on his muzzle, Al's teeth had lodged themselves into the fabric of my shirt sleeve. "I can't let them take you! I can't-" I stopped, almost forgetting that I had an audience. My eyes stung for the first time that day. I hadn't cried once when I was beating Tucker. Not when Nina's disfigured voice spoke. And not when Tucker betrayed us. But I was going to cry now, in front of the damn General who was ordering my life to be ripped apart.

"Please Alphonse," my eyes had to do the rest of the pleading. _I'm not going to lose you again!_ Brigadier General Grand tightened his grip on my hand.

"I thought you said you hadn't know these Chimera, alchemist. What dealings do you have with them?" The Brig. Gen. twisted my arm around so that I faced him. I heard Al being loaded up into another crate. He whined in pain as the men tried to shove him in. When Alphonse turned to try and nip one of them, another brought a small club down between his eyes.

"Alphonse-" Grand grabbed the front of my shirt with his other arm. Then he twisted the arm in his right hand until I could hear my bones begin to creak and protest. But I had to bear with the pain.

"How do you know those Chimera?" the General enunciated every word.

"One's like my sister. The other is my brother. You got a problem with that?" I spit in the General's face. He twisted my arm to the point before breaking, causing me to yelp slightly. My tail was attempting to free itself subconsciously, but I had to fight against it.

Al tired to escape from the cage again and was promptly beaten with the miniature club. I couldn't take it. My claws unsheathed themselves and I scratched the Brig. Gen. with my free hand. He was forced to release me, and in the small period of freedom that I had, I kicked one military official under the chin and punched the other in his solar plexis, forcing him to collapse on the ground and gasp for breath. Beneath knowing I had to free my siblings, I realized my tail had finally wormed its way free of my belt and was swaying rapidly to help me keep my balance. My ears had also flicked out, but were still pinned back in agitation and nervous fear. Grand recovered as I had my back turned to him and was trying to free Al and Nina. His iron fist whistled as it flew down, giving me enough time to turn and recognize the sound, but not move before it cracked my forehead open. Spots of white flashed before my eyes and I crumpled to the ground. Before totally loosing consciousness, I heard Al screaming my name over and over again.

Upon awakening, Al Nina and I were all stuck in three different cages. Al was talking to Nina, soothing her as much as possible by saying that he was the same as her. She looked at me when I awoke and asked if I was the same too.

"Yup. Big Brother Ed is going to stay with you awhile longer, okay?" My hands were propped apart with a wooden set of handcuffs. When the door opened again, my vision flared white and was almost gone. A rough pair of hands grabbed me out of the cage and forced me to keep walking through my dizziness and blindness. I could faintly see halls branching off into two separate gymnasium-like rooms. The one on the left had another hall branch behind it with what looked like rooms. The room on the right led to the same path, but the doors looked less sanitary.

"Where-" I was cut off by a male's voice.

"Edward Elric you are not to ask questions. Continue walking until we arrive at you sleeping quarters," the guard said firmly.

_Sleeping quarters? What kind of place is this?_ I asked myself. The hall ended into a T-shape. We turned left and stopped in a room that looked like a doctor's office. A row of cages lined one side of the walls and a row of prison cells was on the other side. Al and Nina came from behind me and were shoved into two parallel cages. I expected to be pushed into a prison cell, but the guard next to me opened the cage next to Al's and forced me in.

"You're lucky you're so short little alchemist. We didn't want to dirty another cell for someone who's already a Chimera," I couldn't see his face anymore except for a large grin. The guard kicked my cage and was off.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" I screamed. There was no way out of the cage unless it was opened from the outside. A small door for food was stationed in the bottom right corner to prevent me from getting out as well. I was still able to stick my arm out, if it hadn't been cuffed.

"Al, Nina, I'll get you out. Don't worry. I'll do it," I kept repeating. I never heard a reply from either of them. The lights went out for the night and we were left in the cold room. I kept waking up to Alphonse calling for Mother. Nina whimpered sometimes and I heard her say, "Daddy" mixed with other unintelligible words.

We stayed in the cages for months, never leaving except to be taken to the latrines. Numerous times people were experimented on in front of us, the rejects usually being thrown into a pile for incineration later. Their dead eyes would stare right at me. Many times my cage was kicked or I would get yelled at for screaming so much. Finally one of the scientists had enough.

"Let's let him out, 'kay? He can be part of our next trial," I heard him say while half asleep. A few minutes later I was forced out of my cage and into a stark white room across the hall. A man in a white lab suit sat across from me on a beige sofa. I was ordered to sit across from him. The man's eyes were too small to tell the color of and his blonde hair was cut close to his head.

"So… I understand you've been stuck in that room for an awfully long time. Three months right?" I nodded. We had no sense of time in the barren stalls we were given. Three years could have passed and it would have been the same to me.

"I want you to tell me about yourself. I'm a scientist, but they hired me to study your behavior. I won't hurt you, okay."

"Sure. What about me do you really want to know?" I asked. My voice hadn't become lost from all the screaming,

"The basics; you know, name, age, where you lived. That's a start," the man looked bored.

"My name is Edward Elric, I lived in Resembool, Eastern Section of Amestris. I am twelve years old," I stopped with a look of steely conviction.

"Nothing else? Edward, I'm here to make your life a little easier. You're lucky that we found you and not some other crazy scientist. Do you honestly know what they would have done to you?"

Did my ears deceive me? Was I really hearing what this guy was saying?

"Lucky? I was living just fine above ground and then you decided to drag me and my brother down with Nina. You call that lucky? We were just fine! Fine!" I stood and yelled. I wasn't going to touch him, but the creep scooted back a few inches for good measure. Another man walked in with a guard. His hair was cropped in a military style, black with strands of red and grey flicking through it. The man had glasses that fell halfway off his face in front of deep brown eyes.

"You another damn behavior scientist?" I asked him as I sat.

"Yes. I'm sorry; you'll have to excuse our other psychiatrist. He got put on suspension from his original above ground job. I volunteered to work here though. I'm Doctor Marvin. It's a pleasure to meet you Edward," he held out his hand to shake mine. Was the guy crazy? He wanted to work with Chimera as a… psychiatrist? And he trusted me, a kid who was just screaming at his companion a few seconds ago?

I shook Dr. Marvin's hand, "You're a nut, you do know that right?"

"Well I know you won't truly trust me if I act like you're going to kill me any second. Any Chimera like that wouldn't have lasted above ground, especially as a State Alchemist. Tell me about yourself Edward," Dr. Marvin replaced the first psychiatrist and shooed him away with his hands.

"I'm Edward Elric. I lived-"

"I don't care about that Edward. I know who you are and where you're from. I want to know about _you_."

That caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to have to talk to anyone in this hell. I told him bits of my life, how I had no parents and my brother and I left to work with Doctor Bern. He was the one who turned us into Chimera. I told him about an Eastern Military Official talking me into joining the military without knowing I was a Chimera. I couldn't just give Mustang up _that _easily. I didn't really feel like saying anything else though. The man would probably believe me if I lied about my whole life.

"Thanks Edward for telling me about your life. I'll see you next month then?" Dr. Marvin shook my hand one last time before the guards took me back to my cage.

"Yeah, one month…"

After a few days I was taken out for my first physical check. The scientists strapped me onto the bed like I had seen so many before me get put in. They poked and prodded at my ears and tail, checking all my reflexes. I was taken to a CT scanner about an hour later so that they could dissect my insides without actually having to take me apart. They treated Alphonse and Nina the same over the next few days.

_So now we all have bio cards. That seems mighty nifty, _I thought. I had overheard that the cards told the exact composition of our new bodies, be it human or animal, natural or unnatural. _That would come in handy for returning us back to normal. It'd be a start to our trail. _My mind was still stuck on alchemy though I hadn't the slightest hope of every using it again.

Another day passed before the scientist began to converse again. I sat in the corner of my cage and listened carefully.

"So we're going to do it? They gave us permission?"

"Yes, but it's for our group to know and no one to find out. Not even the subjects are to know."

"Well obviously they'll know something is up!"

"Keep your voice down. And they won't because most will just think it's just another test we're doing. The question is who to start with."

"I say that big burly ox guy. He'd withstand it."

"No, no, he's already strong enough. He heals fast enough and doesn't need much extra strength. Let's just go through some candidates. I've got my eye set on one though"

Four new people were brought in. They all had something different about them, not totally human. Until the first man was brought up I didn't actually realize that they were also Chimera. From what it looked like, a man fused with crocodile, one possibly with a bird, and another with a deer. The only girl had a large scar on her face and big grey eyes. The way she looked at everything with fear and how she sniffed the air gave away her animal more than the others; I knew she had been mixed with a mouse.

My cat instincts hit hard. I wanted to catch her and make her squirm under my hands, slowly draining the life out of her. Maybe I would let her live and then come and attack again. I heard myself mew slightly at the prospect of a sick game of literal cat and mouse. My tail was flicking eagerly on the ground of the cage. _Dammit, what am I thinking? _I wasn't repelled by Al, but then again, he was my brother. Nina was the same, but I really had never gotten along with Alexander.

A scientist crouched in front of my cage, "Don't worry pipsqueak, we're not letting you miss out on the fun." He stood and turned to begin the pre-experiment. When I was let out and could see into the prison stalls, I saw exactly what was going to happen. The scientists would cut different parts of my body, the gashes ranging from just that to simple paper cuts. The practice had no meaning to me other than a sick form of punishment.

A week later we were all dragged out again. I had been picking at the scabs not covered with bandages. The wounds hadn't gotten worse, but they didn't necessarily heal like I would have expected them too either. The doctors looked at each of us in the order we were lined up originally. Every time they got a new Chimera out, they became more frustrated and when they finally came to my cage, I was alerted to their presence by the scientist grabbing my tail.

I flipped out to be frank. Ears almost flat against my head; I turned and clawed at the man's face. After the first scientist stepped back with three bleeding scratches on his face another came and grabbed my arm. His hand was right on one of the deeper cuts the scientists had made and I felt the blood begin to run down my arm. I began hissing and screaming, clawing and punching at whatever came my way.

After I began to feel light-headed, the scientists were able to pin me to the operation table. I vaguely remember seeing their faces light up as they examined the cuts made. None had truly healed except for slightly scabbing over. That was apparently what they were looking for though, as all the other "candidates" had healed like a normal human.

"Well Edward, you've just become our first test subject. How does that feel?" One scientist had his face next to mine. His stale breath had me choking. I hissed at the man with the small amount of breath that I had.

"Yuck," the man stated as he backed up, "get the liquid. I want to see how this is going to treat the stupid mutt." Another scientist came into the room with a needle. A deep red liquid filled only a small sliver of the container, but it was still going to be a foreign object to my body. The scientist with stale breath grinned at me and took the needle, "this should be interesting," he said as he plunged the needle deep into my left arm.

At first it felt only as if someone was pounding on my elbow with a sledgehammer. It dully ached until the liquid shot through my bloodstream. I began screaming. It felt like my blood was made of lava, the dull pounding in my left arm spreading throughout my entire body. My back arched and I fought against the restraints, leaving my wrists a bloody mess. I heard shouting and registered that my arms and legs were now free and I flipped myself off the bed.

Lying on the ground, I continued to scream and started to cough up blood. The fiery sensation had ceased, but my body still ached. I couldn't move. I wondered briefly if this was how the other test subjects had felt as they were tampered with. _I can't just sit here. I have to move, or show that I'm still alive in some way. I can't just die here!_

Looking in front of me, I realized where I had landed. Al's eyes were staring right at me, watering slightly.

"Al, I'm-" I choked out. My voice was quiet from all the screaming I had done, "I'm… fine. Don't… worry about me."

I tried to move my other muscles, but my body was still locked in the fetal position.

"He just talked, right?"

"So it worked? He didn't die?"

The scientists continued to converse as one of them picked me up and placed me back in my cage. The days wore on until a week had passed and my muscles had barely relaxed any. Food was still brought to my cage every day, but I never felt like eating. When my second test came, I was sent to the behavior scientist just hours before. I told Dr. Marvin how it felt to have my body invaded by the foreign red contaminant. Minutes after finishing, I was taken back to the lab for the second shot.

For months this happened and my physical state continued to deteriorate. I didn't eat much unless it was maybe a week before the next testing. I was rewarded with stomach pain and vomit lining my cage. I stopped screaming through the night, but every month my vocal cords were tested by Doctor Marvin and the scientists.

My deteriorating health caused a number of problems for the scientist and myself. I wasn't strong enough to walk anymore- my muscles had atrophied since I had been brought in a year ago. My throat was constantly sore or bleeding because of my screaming and vomiting and to make it worse, I couldn't hold anything down long enough to even nourish my body back to health.

The weirdest thing about all this was that I had grown almost six inches in the past year. The automail leg that Winry had made me was no replaced with a lighter and more fragile model made of wood or something like that. I hated that the last bit of my real past was taken away from me because of whatever experiment the scientists had began to conduct. To make matters stranger, the skin and muscle around my automail port began to ache. Never too much, but sometimes when I would put too much pressure on my leg, the stump would ache. _So growing six inches really had its adverse side effects, _I thought.

Onto a completely random subject, I had also taken to leaving my human instincts behind and adopting the instincts of my animal counterpart. I finally stopped talking at the meetings all together, not really remembering why I was even there anymore. I began to forget exactly who Edward Elric was and how he had gotten here. My previous life seemed like a dream I had fabricated. Al's voice was the only thing to keep me partially sane. I listened to him tell stories of Resembool and Winry, the Eastern Command Center and Mustang.

"What about our parents?" I remembered a man standing in front of a door at dawn, a sad and solemn look in his eyes. He looked a lot like me. A woman with long brown hair and warm teal eyes laughed in my memory, maybe as a harsh joke. Another memory of the same woman dying before me surfaced.

"They- our father is gone Brother. And Mother… she died when we were little. Winry and Pinako-baa-chan raised us," Al said quietly.

So that _was_ my mother and father. Another memory flashed before me: a dark room filled with liquids, books and a basin. Crumpled black material sat in the basin and was surrounded by a circular chalk etching. I looked at the basin and sighed. _Mother will be back soon. Al's going to be mad at me, but I have to do this now!_ The thought sounded foreign to me, but I guessed that I really did think that at one point. I put my hands on the circle and pushed the energy in that was required by alchemy.

_Alchemy!_ The familiar word soothed me slightly, but my memory continued to play. Wind circled around the basin and myself; darkening from gold to purple-black. Hands came out of nowhere to grab me and drag me in front of a large door. Someone named Truth sat across from me and mocked me for my attempt at human transmutation. And then my leg disappeared.

I snapped out of my memory long enough to look at my prosthetic leg. Another small surge of anger coursed through me. _That was my constant reminder of her, and you just took it away. _I didn't care that Winry's leg was too small for my body now.

My memory came back with a vengeance. Sweat ran down my arms, my face, my back. Everything was blurring and my leg was screaming at me in pain. A wrecked figure lay in front of me, groaning and bleeding. It reached its arm out to me.

_Mother! Mother please-!_ That's when I recognized that it was not my mother that I was staring at. I tied my leg up with numerous bandages and limped the whole way back to Winry's; collapsing on the door and waking up in the guest bedroom the next morning with Al and Winry watching me carefully. Then Lieutenant Colonel Mustang arrived and yelled at me. The rest of my memory faded of into the ether.

"Brother, you're screaming again! Please quiet down. Please Brother," Al whimpered. I choked my voice off before my throat became raw again. He wouldn't know what I was screaming about, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him I remembered. He knew that as my physical state worsened, so did my mental condition. It was a new me; the scared little kitten. The other part of me that harbored my memories was disappearing along with my ability to live, laugh and feel happiness.

On maybe the twelfth time I had been tested, a whole year since this all began, I didn't move. As much pain as I was in, my body just wouldn't respond. I whimpered a bit, but stopped when blood threatened to run down my throat.

"Is he dead?" one scientist asked. He had to be the youngest I had even seen. Kindness was still shining in his pale blue eyes.

"I don't- I don't really know," said another. My eyes fluttered open. The action took an extreme amount of effort. I just wanted to sleep through the night for once.

The new scientist gasped, "He's still alive… How can you stand that? Your test subject doesn't even have the strength to get through this next month, but you're just going to continue with this? It's not productive and wasteful of a life. Let the kid recover with the others! I think it's time he was let out." The new guy stood defiantly. _You're an idiot. They'll just fire you and grab the next guy. Why waste your career on someone who's already dead?_ I thought. The man's face never changed despite the looks being thrown around the room. Glares of hate, sideways glances of sneaky origins and written on another man's face, agreement.

"Put him back in his cage," the chief doctor ordered.

I was lifted from the bed and placed gingerly in my cage by the newest scientist.

"I'll get you out of this little cell block, got it? There is no reason you should even be here," he smiled warmly and stood. It was the first act of kindness I had received since meeting Doctor Marvin. Why did such kind people work here? Didn't they know the world had a better place for them than an underground prison?

Another week passed before I heard anymore discussion about my partial freedom. Despite having the red liquid coursing through my system, I was able to move my body more than usual. I was flicking my tail in and out of the bars to provide some sort of entertainment to Alphonse who tried to catch it with his paws. Sensing someone approaching, I quickly curled my tail back around my body.

"Well Edward, that new kid was able to get you out of this cell and into your own room," the guard unlocked my cage and helped me out, "you'll still be in solitary confinement for a month, but that should be enough time for you to get better."

I nodded slightly and leaned on the wall for support. The guard led me to the first gymnasium room that I had seen on my way in. We continued to walk until we reached the hallway and then to another door. The guard unlocked it and led me in before shutting and locking the door.

A warm meal sat on the table next to the door and two bunk-beds were perfectly made on opposite sides of the room. A lamp overheard gave the light replacing the sun. Everything was either white or a pale shade of grey except for the wooden table and matching chair.

"A room to myself," I said in a small voice as I sat behind the table. The food wasn't anything special, a bowl of rice with a small unflavored steak next to it, but it didn't make me feel as if I wanted to throw up after eating.

With my stomach finally full and warm, I curled up on top of the bottom bunk bed to the left side and fell asleep. The next month passed by slowly. I began to walk without the aid of walls to strengthen my legs and do push-ups to get my arms back into shape. I had found my will to live somewhere in that time. It might have just been all the time to sit and think and not have to deal with staring dead people in the face at any given moment.

Finally, a month passed by and I was taken out to talk to Doctor Marvin. When I walked into the room on my own, he somewhat gasped and had a large smile plastered on his face. It felt nice to have someone smile at me for something other than my scientific benefits.

"Edward, you're walking on your own again!"

"Yeah, I've gotten a lot better since they gave me that room. I can actually stand," I said in my old sarcastic tone.

"That makes me proud Edward. I was worried that you would just give up and, well, you're just not that kind of kid," Marvin's grin held firm.

"No, not in the least bit." We continued to talk about my self-rehabilitation. Marvin stated that he backed up the new scientist, Doctor Hein, with the statement that I needed a break from the testing and the cage. Marvin said he would put in a statement that I was now able to interact with the other Chimera kept here and that I could start training. That almost made me smile.

"I didn't know they had training here," I said surprised.

"Yup. In all technicalities, you are supposed to be a type of military corps used in extreme circumstances as one unit or pairs of human-Chimera are sent to be the guards of different military personal at times." Military personal- the very bastards who sent us here; and we'd have to protect them? My mind was already whirring into my escape plan, even back then.

The guard was back in an hour to take me to my room and I tensed. Routine mandated that I was to be taken back into the lab for another shot of the red venom. My subconscious mind hadn't grasped that I was somewhat free of the torture. The guard walked to my couch and I shot up and began to run to the door faster than he could follow. Within minutes I had found my way back to my door and had curled up on the floor in front when I discovered it was locked.

"One more stunt like that and you're back in the cage Edward. Same if we see any alchemy from you," the guard unlocked my door after I nodded shakily. I grabbed my pillow once in my room and screamed into it, clutching the fluff for dear life. I couldn't go back to that horrible place. My small taste of freedom would have just been torture and all for nothing if I was to go back.

The next week I was let out for my first lunch with the other Chimera in the cafeteria. I sat off on my own from that day on and during sparring I was told to spar with the newer kids so I didn't strain myself.

After a few more months I was able to go to some of the specialty rooms. Sensory training was divided into four sections. A swimming pool was adjacent to the true gymnasium that was used for a weight room. It seems my human instincts resurfaced along with my sanity, attitude and memories. I swam as much as possible and never drank milk.

"You're the strangest cat I've seen," said a man that had been joined with a heron. He towered over most of us, 6' 9" and all, and was still an excellent fighter for being so thin. He grabbed his affinity for water from the bird, but it turns out that the Chimera-man used to be a fisherman as a normal human.

"I take pride in that," I said stabbing my chicken with my fork. I cut into it with the dull knives they give us for this purpose alone. In the past month I had come to know and meet all of the other inmates. Some liked to keep to themselves like me, others tended to flock together. I met the mouse-girl that had grabbed my attention earlier. Her name was Rhonda. My previous fascination with her died when I discovered the girl was an adept fighter. I wouldn't be able to challenge her until I was allowed to spar with the adults.

The next day I sat by myself at lunch. Flicking my tail onto the bench as to have no one step on it, I began to eat the bland food I grabbed just moments ago. A few minutes later a small girl sat a few feet away and messed around with her food. I ignored her and continued eating, but was soon alerted to her presence again.

"Hey, stop messing with my tail," I looked her square in the eye and stated flatly. She pulled her hand back into her lap and blushed before turning her head. I didn't particularly feel bad for telling her off. It's not like I yelled at her. But I hadn't recognized the face that sat next to me, and that bugged me.

"You're new here aren't you?" The girl turned towards me again, her brown hair moving with her motions. A short nod had her cropped wavy hair bouncing up and down. I noticed small strands of red that flitted through it in odd places. There wasn't enough to suggest that the girl was Imperfect and had ears like me, but it was still out of place.

"What… what animal were you fused with?" The girl stared at me for a minute before stammering out "fox" and returning to fussing with her lunch. The girl's eyes were emerald green and shone with a brightness I didn't think people possessed in this prison. Her skin was light, but unnaturally. With wavy brown hair and a darker complexion, the girl could have been Ishvalan or from a neighboring country to Amestris; the Southern region of Creta or Aerugo.

"What's your name?" I asked with genuine interest.

"I'm Carina. What's yours?" With her initial embarrassment gone and a sort of wonder that I was still talking to her, the girl opened up a little. With a name like that, it was certain her family was from Creta.

"Edward," we were told to only use our first names, as we wouldn't need last names anymore, "I'm- I was an alchemist who worked for the State."

Her eyes widened, "You're an alchemist! I've always wanted to learn alchemy. I've really never seen it done before, but just hearing stories of it… Gosh… You have to show me!"

"I- I can't. I'm not really allowed to," I said caught off guard. This kid sure had a lot of energy.

"Oh. I'm sorry… I take it you were fused with a cat. Did it hurt?" She asked and almost poked my tail with her hand again. I flexed it unconsciously and wrapped it around my waist.

"Not at all; it felt like my whole body was numb and then it was just… done. Are you asking because I'm not Perfect?" my voice betrayed me by hinting slight irritation. I wasn't mad, but I probably sounded like it.

"Kind of," Carina said without flinching, "I just don't remember anything. I've been like this for as long as I can remember." That shocked me. Had she lost her memory or…

"How old are you? When were you turned into a Chimera?" my ever-changing voice was filled with urgency now. For the first time in my life, I was concerned for someone I didn't even know. This girl was no relation to me through blood or bond, but it felt the same for as much fear as I had for her.

"I'm twelve. It's the youngest they'll let a kid into the dorm rooms. But, I think I was just around two, maybe three when I changed. My father-" she stopped for a second. I noticed her hands shaking slightly and wanted badly to quiet them. But then Carina continued, her voice holding strong, "my father was the one to change me. He brought home a fox pup he rescued that day. My father was always working with animals and non-human Chimera, it was nothing new. Seeing how much I loved the pup, I guess he decided to try his theory on me with it. But I don't really remember anything else. I even lived with Poppa for two more years before he began to work here. At first I was upset that the scientists wouldn't let me see him, but I couldn't call the man my father any more. He abandoned me for his work..."

The information sat in my head for a moment; she was changed into a Chimera the same way Nina had been. But her father had almost gotten away with it. And the fact that she was twelve. That angered me. Why hadn't I been introduced into the dorms when I was twelve? Had they planned the experiment all along?

My muscles must have tightened because Carina called my name.

"Edward, you- you okay?" I didn't respond. I really couldn't. My muscles wouldn't relax. They had never done this before. What was going on? _You probably just worked too hard. This isn't your first Charlie's Horse. _It was true- I had experienced pain like this after training with Al and Sensei too long.

"I'm-fine. My muscles are just a little sore from sparring today," I said while rotating my shoulders and stretching my arms. Carina looked confused.

"There's training every day between breakfast and lunch. You want to be my training buddy tomorrow?" To be honest, I would cream her. The girl was bordering on under fed and she was at least six inches shorter than me. I had also run out of new kids that needed trained. None of them had muscular dystrophy or even looked malnourished when they entered the dorm rooms.

"Sure. I just didn't expect someone- never mind…" Carina quickly stopped talking and started picking at her food again.

"Someone what? Someone what?" I asked, my face inching closer to hers.

"Just someone your size; I didn't think they'd send someone so small into battle," she mumbled. I stood on the bench in front of the table and bent down so my face was in hers.

"Listen kid, I am NOT small! Get that through your head now! I- AM- NOT- SMALL!" I poked her in the chest on every accented word. She stared at me for second. Her eyes were contemplating whether to stay frightened or to begin laughing. I stepped down from the bench and continued to eating my food in silence. The cafeteria grew louder after my outburst had finished and other people began to resume eating themselves.

"That's not what I meant! It just… you don't look like a fighter. You're too small- and not short!" Carina added quickly. I glared at the comment, but didn't yell.

"I happen to be recovering from that Hell of a lab right now! If you're too scared to fight me, don't! But I'm not going to be picked on by some little girl who doesn't know how to mind her P's and Q's!" I stood, dumping my trash in the wastebasket and returning the tray and silverware to the guards stationed by the exit. I heard small steps pitter-patter up to me and turned to see Carina right behind me.

"I'll fight you tomorrow. And I won't lose," she said. If she wasn't two years younger than me, the look of steel in her eyes would have me worried. But even if I was still healing, I could deal with her. Easy as pie. I fell asleep with the victory already pounding through my head. When I woke though, my physical being told me different. I had a hard time walking down to the cafeteria for breakfast, my legs and arms more sore than yesterday.

Picking at my oatmeal, I contemplated what could be wrong. My body wasn't just sore because of training yesterday. I made sure to take it easy on specialized training just to make sure this wouldn't happen. Could it still be a side effect of the red liquid? It's been almost six months since the last time I had been administered a shot. My body would have already gone through its "withdraw" stage by now, right?

Carina popped up in front of me seemingly from thin air. She had a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Today is the day that I beat you!"

"Yeah right; I'm your first fight. No way in Hell you'll beat me," I joked back, masking my discomfort with ease.

"I've fought before Edward. Don't underestimate me because I'm smaller than you!" She had the same look in her eyes that I remembered seeing in my own eyes through reflections. Carina had obviously been small her whole life. That's just one thing we had in common. Not to mention that she had a burning passion to learn an art that she had barely heard about and was a fighter. I had more in common with this girl than I thought.

"I never will" I said, raising my right hand and mocking the Colonel's tone, "A promise from Edward Elric the State Alchemist."

Carina giggled, and then dug into her food. I might as well if I wanted any energy to fight on. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast and beginning of training.

"Ready to lose, Pipsqueak?" I asked Carina. She glared at me, and then took a fighting stance, "hold your horses, kid! We're not fighting yet!"

"But… I thought-" Carina stopped. She looked around to see the other Chimera standing in front of each other, some bowing, others shaking hands.

"It's just something the first few guys here came up with. It's us against the world, both in here and if we ever got out. We have to make as many friends in here as possible, because most of us are dead to the world and have no one to go back to," I looked up to one of the florescent bulbs above the gymnasium. The glare partially blinded me, but the stark white cleared my mind of any memories that would try and flood my mind.

"I see. Well don't just stand there Ed!" Carina pushed my shoulder. I whipped my head back and was staring at her, but the pure white spot in front of my face blocked out hers. I did notice her hand had moved in front of her small torso for a handshake.

"Right. Here I am lecturing you and now you're trying to pass me up!" the whiteness faded from my vision, leaving a smiling child standing in front of me. I shook her hand and jumped back almost immediately. We took to sparring the next instant.

Neither of us really lost any ground per say for literally ten minutes. I could feel sweat beading on my face and saw her forehead glistening. _The kid doesn't have much endurance. I'm still technically recovering, and I'm not even sweating that bad yet. _In my short thought to myself, Carina came within an inch of my face. I countered quickly, grabbing her arm with my own and twisting it behind her back.

For a second, Carina stood helpless, but then one of her legs reached back and loosened the grip of my shoe. On my way down I turned to jump up like I always did, but my muscles locked up on me. _Not again!_ I thought angrily. Carina turned in her spot to see me strike the ground. She smirked when she saw the initial landing, but when I wouldn't get up, the smirk faded quickly into worry.

"Edward, are you okay?" She bent over and lifted my head off the ground. The back of my skull had hit pretty hard, but there was no blood. Just a huge throbbing. That didn't have me worried though. My entire midsection wouldn't respond; not even my tail. I tried to tell Carina that she hadn't beat me just yet, but I couldn't make any sound than a painful grunt.

Another pair of Chimera walked over to see what was wrong. Roa, a man fused with a steer, and his usual training partner, Hans, a man fused with some sort of deer. Hans alerted a guard to the situation and Roa offered to carry me back to my room. The guard refused, stating that I needed to go back into the operating room immediately. That sent me into a panic. _They can't take me back! I only just got out! I'm not- I can't deal with it anymore! Not there again!_

Carina saw my eyes widen and fill with fear. She offered to come in order to keep me calm, but the guard wouldn't have it. I saw her give me a look I knew all too well from years of living with Alphonse, _I'm still coming._

Another guard carried me on his back and Carina flitted through the other training pairs, silently stalking us through the halls. My arms began to tingle slightly and I could flex my fingers, but that was all. Too soon, we had reached the laboratory that had served as my room for a year and a half. The door clicked shut behind the two guards, locking Carina out.

I scanned the familiar room for Alphonse and Nina, but the two were gone. In their place were three sickly Animal Chimera. All looked gaunt, though food lined their dishes in the cage. _They've tried the same experiment on the other Chimera. Did they do this to Al and Nina? What is going on?_

The guards had strapped me to the bed while I had been thinking of my brother and -essentially- sister. A doctor walked into the room from an alternate entrance. It was the same one that petitioned for my partial freedom, Doctor Hein. Grey threaded his hair now and there were wrinkles that weren't there just a few months ago. The guy was so young and already this job had him aging.

"Someone hook him to an IV! I want to see his vitals! And was he taken to a CT scan? I want to know what's wrong with the kid, pronto!" Hein ordered to a few dazed assistants. He walked to the side of my bed and saw that I was conscious and full of fright.

"Don't worry Edward. The experiment is over. I just need to check and see if you're just experiencing side effects of the Elixir," Hein's smile comforted me a little, but I really wanted to see my brother.

"Al-phonse" I croaked out. My throat felt dry again, my stomach churning and my blood tingling. I was reliving the memory of all the shots right then and there. The dull pounding on my bones seemed so real I wanted to check and see if there was a bruise on my elbow from the syringe.

"You're brother and friend are safe Edward. They're being kept in the observatory across the way from yours. And they aren't being tested physically. Just mentally, to see what they all know and can efficiently relay to us," Hein went on to describe the process of teaching and learning from the two. He sounded as if Al and Nina were just kindergartener's learning how to fit in with the world rather than outcast Chimera.

I saw the assistants flitting around my bed, one poking my with an IV needle on my right side. It made me instinctually jerk and the phantom spasms came back full blast. I gritted my teeth together to keep from screaming. _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real Edward! _I still let out a soft moan as the pounding sensation worked its way through my body.

I was only semi-conscious of what really went on next. My body was scanned, inside and out, my heart-rate taken every thirty minutes along with my blood pressure and blood-oxygen content. At one point a vial of my blood was taken and I was told to move different parts of my body for no apparent reason. Hein became frustrated when I moved the wrong part on purpose, flicking my tail as soon as the feeling returned rather than balling my hand into a fist.

My thoughts were elsewhere when the assistants read off my bodily functions to Hein. I wanted to see Alphonse, not know that I was supposedly fine. The one thing that stuck out to me was how much they were mentioning the… Elixir? Large traces were still in my blood, not seeming to be absorbed by my body, yet not being flushed out as a waste either. In places the liquid had coagulated and clotted a few of the oxygen feeding arteries to my muscles. Though it shouldn't have been important, it was what was responsible for me loosing feeling in my appendages and feeling sore more than usual. The only way to get it out was another full dose to see if that would clean out the system. But was it only going to be one shot for now? Or would I have to keep coming back?

"I'm not putting him through that again!" Hein shouted. This was where the grey hair was from. Trying to save even Chimera's lives versus turning them into another test subject. It was a difficult task when it could be the difference between life as a cripple or death. Which was really the better option?

"Sir, it might be the only way to keep him from loosing those muscles though! Once the artery dies-"

"I know I know, the condition will just continue…" He raked his fingers through his hair multiple times, "Edward…"

I looked Hein dead in the eyes, _Just get me out of here. One more shot won't kill me. _I knew he understood me, and I didn't want to watch my muscles atrophy again when I had a chance of changing it. Even if it meant coming back more than once.

"Get me a syringe…" Doctor Hein turned to me when the three left, "Are you sure about this Edward?"

"One… condition," I said slowly, "I… see… Alphonse." Hein agreed immediately. He looked hopeful, but still sad at the same time.

The Elixir was brought in and I had the IV removed from my arm. Any moment, the pain would shoot up my arm and I would catch fire. But I had gotten used to it. I could live with this pain. It would be simple this time.

The phantom pains of my nightmares had just reminded me of the pain of the red liquid. Feeling its heat surge through my system again brought back my instinctual reactions. My back arched as it had the first time I had received the shot. My vision blurred until I could only see a white circle hazily surrounded by black. My hands clenched and unclenched and my tail was twitching against the restraint violently.

I didn't scream though. Through all the pain, I didn't even make a sound. In a matter of minutes the pain had ceased. My throat was still dry, my stomach still violently upset with me and my muscles tingling.

"Let me see my brother now," I growled. My vision hadn't even returned, but it didn't matter. I was done, and now I could see Alphonse again.

Because my muscles still wouldn't respond to my nervous system, I had to be put into a wheelchair to see Al and Nina. I attempted to flex my hand and, to my surprise, it responded. I looked down towards my waste to see my tail flicking slightly at the tip, showing my nervousness. My body was responding so much faster than it had before. If I had stayed in the room and still gotten tested, would this have happened? Or was it only because I healthier now? A voice snapped me out of my questioning.

"Brother?" Al sat in front of my wheelchair. He had grown since I last saw him, maybe standing a few inches higher at the shoulder. His fur coat actually gleamed, like he was getting the right sort of nutrition. Nina sat a little farther behind, but she looked just as healthy. _As healthy as a Chimera can look…_

"Alphonse," I said softly. My hand found its way to the top of his head and I began stroking between his ears.

"Are they treating you fair Brother? After what happened in the lab…?" His voice no longer sounded pained when he talked. That almost made me smile.

"Yep. I have a room all to myself, I get three meals a day and I get to train and test myself. Only bummer is that I can't use alchemy anymore," I said.

"That's understandable. They moved me and Nina here soon after you were taken out of the lab. We're being tested to see if our intelligence levels have dropped or risen. I'm feeling so bored though. I want to read a book again Brother. I'm tired of not being stimulated…" His warm brown eyes glanced down.

"It's okay Al. I'll see what I can do." Too soon were Al, Nina and I separated.

Doctor Hein pulled me aside, "Edward... I'm going to have to bring you in every six months for another shot. The Elixir is pushing itself out of your system, but when that happens, it ends up getting into your arteries and clogging them. You're muscles wouldn't have began to atrophy until about a year after your last shot, but getting one every six months should help keep you feeling at the top of your game. I just didn't want it to come to this. We had no idea that your body would regect the syrum after holding it for so long," Hein's eyes held pain. So the only way I could keep living was to keep going through that torture.

"I'll be fine, sir. I think my body can handle the shots properly now that I've gotten a chance to heal. You keep calling it the Elixir. What exactly is it?" I asked, steadying myself against the wall.

"I can't tell you Edward. It's just what we were told to give you," Hein said.

"Awesome. I'll be heading to my room now, if that's okay with you," I didn't really wait for his response.

I told the guards that I wouuld be walking back to my room, and surprisingly, they let me. I guess they didn't think a sick kid could do much damage. Well I'm Edward Elric, and nothing holds me back.

I took the free time before I got to my room to get a total view of the place. A door was slightly open and I peeked in. Notebooks were scattered everywhere, along with different writing utensils. I didn't dare grab any chalk; for fear that the scientists would know it's me that took it. Either way, I didn't need any to transmute. I did, however, take a few notepads and pens. I could begin writing about a theory for putting Alphonse Nina and I back together.

A sound shuffled behind me, too light to be a guard or scientist. I still turned slowly, half hiding myself in the shadows. Carina took another confident step forward. Other noises where shuffling down the hall. Scientists were on there way to the room.

"Carina, get down here! Now!" I whispered harshly. She jumped to my side and we stuck to the shadows, even when the light to the room was turned on. The small stack of notebooks in my hand was going to make escape harder, but as I said before, I'm Edward Elric, and nothing holds me back.

The two scientists were indulging in a complicated array in the back of the room. It looked like another meant for creating Chimera. While their backs were turned, Carina and I bolted out the room and down to the living quarters. Within moments we were safely catching our breath in my room.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" I asked her, laying out the journals I had grabbed. They were all empty and the pens had full ink.

"I should ask you the same thing! I was waiting for you when they carted you out into the other room. So I decided to sneak around and then I saw you darting into the study room," Carina huffed. She jumped onto the bed opposite of mine and stared at the top bunk, "I wish I could stay in here. The girls in my room are jerks. Some mouse chick and a girl mixed with an owl. It's like they're testing my self-restraint or something."

I laughed, "That mouse girl is giving you issues too? She's a total bitch! I can't wait to fight her!" I motioned to the notebooks, "I had to get something to write in. I'm trying to formulate-" I stopped. Should I tell Carina? After all, I had just met her. But the girl was twelve, and a Chimera all the same…

"Formulate what? Is it a theory of alchemy? Can you please show me how to do alchemy? Please?" Carina's calm disposition changed immediately.

"I… I guess. Give me the comforter off your bed," she tossed the thick blanket to me and I stuffed the underneath of the door, blocking any excessive noise and light from escaping the room.

"It starts with a circle," I traced a circle onto a piece of notebook paper with the pen, "then an array," I said as I traced the simple three triangle array on top of the circle. "Give me another piece of paper." When Carina handed me another scrap from the book, I set it into the circle and transmuted a paper crane. Her eyes lit up. I unfolded the paper crane and held out the circle to her for an attempt.

"You have to feel the energy you push in mold the paper. The circle is what takes your energy and begins the process. The array is what helps focus the energy," I broke down the process of alchemy as simply as I could. It was harder to do when she'd have no books to read for aid. What did I just sign myself up for?

The next year and a half, I had Carina come back to my room before shower rotation for an hour every day. I taught her the basics of alchemy; how to draw and perfect a circle and the different styles of arrays that could be placed over the circle. We started with simply transmuting paper, then to blocks of stone that I carved out from under the bed with my own alchemy. That always caught her attention, just as it had caught Al and my attention that teacher could transmute without a circle.

As she worked, I would continue to write my theory of human re-transmutation. I had to rewrite a lot of what I wrote originally for Mom's transmutation, because so many characteristics were the same. But in order to return something to what it was, the array had to be changed to the opposite of its original form. And could I really take Al apart and put him back together perfectly? I couldn't even make a human body, how was I to do this?

I woke early the next morning and pulled out the notebooks from under my mattress. Charley had no opposition to Carina coming in everyday. He was learning a little bit from her as I continued to try and perfect my theory. So much was missing without the aid of research books though.

Charley flipped over in his bed, then again, and once more. The kid was waking up from a nightmare. All he would do was scream the first few nights he was in the room. I didn't blame him. I sometimes thought of joining, a chorus of voices, but thought back to my ever sore throat in the lab and decided against it. Finally Charley had stopped screaming, but it had taken five months.

The lights outside our door flicked on.

"Charley, wake up," I said quietly. I already knew he was up. But we were both thinking the same thing, _Time to get the day started. Time to see what they're planning now. Time to enter our living nightmare._

* * *

><p>So Ed's tall now? Kind of. Let's go off his height from the show: 4' 11" at 16 (aww, I'm taller! Same age though… -_-). According to what Pinako said when he first busted his arm, Ed grew an inch since he left at twelve, so he was 4' 10" then and at the start of my story. Because of the experiment, he grew six inches and is now 5' 4" at 16. That was only in one year, so he still hasn't gone through his growth spurt. So in the present time of the story, Ed is now 5' 7"; still short for a guy, but taller than he was. Still taller than Winry and Carina! ^_- (Heeheehee, he's the same height as me now!)<p>

And truthfully, he still is basically the smallest of the guys there. 1) He has a smaller frame than a lot of people, minus Charley maybe. 2) Do we remember the male Chimera from the show? Except for Dorchette, they were mainly huge men with broad shoulders and were probably all six feet tall at the least. Poor Ed will never be that tall. At least at only sixteen.

This chapter might have also been a little choppy. If so, I'm really sorry. I edited the parts that had to be messed together as well as I could, so I don't think anything was unexplained. NOW ITS TIME TO ROLL INTO THE STORY LINE! YEA-YAHHHHHHH!

I added a sign to show timeskips because someone asked for it in a review. I know that word might sound foreign to you, but it's a good thing. It keeps me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I had updated this chapter. Seems I haven't. Chapter 5 is coming along slowly, but because it's basically a filler and I have better ideas with this story, it's taking a while.

I'm kind of ticked-off, seeing as FF deleted my timeskip marks. *sigh* I'll have to find a new remedy.

Some fluff in this. It's really my first attempt at a relationship scene for an actual story. Don't hate me if it's horrible! Apparently my one-shots are good…

** Also, excuse my language. This just seemed like an emotional chapter, and the people I live with tend to swear when things get emotional. I know Ed is the same, but I've never heard Al curse before ***edit- Al swore when fighting Kimblee and Pride*** I'll keep the characters as in-character as possible! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm just a lonely teenager who loves the story.

* * *

><p><span>Life as a Chimera<span>

Chapter 4: Unexpected

"Alright Chimera scum, line up!" A guard shouted. His rank was right below Chief's. I swear the Chief better not get sick soon or anything. We couldn't deal with this asshole as our Chief Guard.

Though no one wanted to and the usual schedule dictated otherwise, we lined up, smallest to largest by gender. I stood on one end, only a few Chimera smaller than me, and was mirrored by Carina on the other. Though a lot of the girls weren't very tall, Carina was an odd one. She was unnaturally short. Maybe her growth was stunted because she was fused so young.

Chief walked down the human aisle and looked over everyone. He glanced at a sheet of paper and walked back to the beginning of the aisle. Standing in front of a few men, he picked a few of us Chimera. Chief stopped and looked at me.

"Edward, you're being requested as well, but I think for a different purpose than the others," his voice was even. I needed to get my shot soon, but I didn't think it had been the six months between shots. Chief then walked across from me and spoke to Carina. She was being chosen as well? Did they find out about our alchemy?

"The rest of you, fall out. Those who were chosen by our Chief, you can follow us," the ass-faced guard shouted. Five of us lined up. The other three were all taller than Carina and I, and all male. When we came to a branch in hallways, the other three were taken to the experimentation lab. Carina and I were escorted into the behavior center. There, Doctor Marvin waited for us.

"Ah, Edward, Carina, nice to see you!" He shook our hands and invited us to sit on the couch.

"Doctor Marvin… Why are we both here?" I questioned. I had nothing else to hide other than the fact that I secretly practiced alchemy. I didn't think Carina would have anything else to say either, but she became eerily silent.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to see how well you two work together," he leaned in as to tell a secret, "I think they're scheduling another trip. I've heard the new location is a small farming town in the east."

Farming town in the east. Of course that was moat of the east was known for, but Resembool's landscape kept running through my head. Oh how good it would feel if I could go on a mission there. Even if I was in disguise… It would be torture. I'd have to come back to this damned lab and wait for the next time I could go out.

"And we're the two candidates?" I asked, not letting my voice betray my emotions.

"Not really. Two Imperfects are coming as well," Marvin stated, but wouldn't expound on whom.

"A-ah…" If Alphonse was coming, it had to be Resembool we were going to. No Imperfect Chimera would be necessary unless for protection against wolves. And there aren't many cities in the east plagued by wolves like poor sheep farming Resembool.

"Well…" Marvin paused, "Do you two even know each other?"

Carina wouldn't speak the entire time. I wondered what her issue with the Doctor was. He was probably the only kind man here other than Doctor Hein. I had to explain how I knew Carina, and then Marvin asked me how I was feeling with the "physical therapy" that I had gone through. I told him I was feeling fine, even when I was due for my next shot.

"Well Edward, I think you two are just fine together. You'll have to go to the lab for a physical examination, but I believe you'll be fine." We stood and walked to the door, ready to be escorted into the forsaken laboratory. Marvin stood and walked next to Carina and me.

"You know you can trust me Carina…" His voice was threaded with sorrow.

"I don't know if I could after-" Carina stopped herself as she was beginning to tear up. The guards came and escorted us to the lab. I glanced at Carina, wanting to comfort her somehow, but a voice in the back of my mind told me not to try it. We were put into a cell together and had to watch as the other three men were being experimented upon in front of us. It wasn't the same torture I had been put through, but the experiment they were trying was strange.

I couldn't bear to watch the men in pain. It was already enough to hear their screams. Carina faced away from me the whole time, covering her ears. I walked to her side of the cage and sat down, but didn't touch her.

"Carina… what was he to you?" I asked quietly.

"He…" she stopped talking as another scream burst through the room again. Her eye widened and she covered her ears again, ready to start crying. I placed my hand on her back and sat in silence with her. I had no idea what torment she had been put through while here, just as no one else really knew about the Elixir and I.

For hours the torment continued. We couldn't have a conversation because of all the screaming. Carina had already been crying silent tears. Whatever horrible memory she was facing, I couldn't help her through it. I was surprised my own memories hadn't returned to haunt me.

Finally, the screaming ceased. And the scientists left. We were going to be in here for a whole 'nother night in this disgusting room. Carina curled in upon herself and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. I decided to do the same.

We woke the next morning, expecting to be put to terrible tests, but were rewarded with a day of silence. Nothing happened. No one entered the room to check on us, which was a relief and a curse. We didn't get fed the entire day and by the end, Carina and I were in sour moods with each other. I still hadn't gotten an answer about Doctor Marvin, and she still didn't try to make conversation with me. I finally got bored with the silence and spoke up.

"You never told me who he was Carina," I said bluntly.

"He's an asshole scientist Edward. I don't understand why you trust him so absent-mindedly. He has a part in all the experiments that go on! He acts like they're so horrible to the Chimera, but he just wants to know how it's affecting us. I won't tell him anything because I don't want those damned scientists to know what the hell I'm going through. And with no feedback, they can't get any results. That's why I won't talk to him," Carina exploded. Her hair had grown a substantial amount in the time I had known her and the soft waves turned to curls and ringlets. At first I had thought her red hair was artificial, but after seeing it grow and curl, I knew better. And surprisingly, there was one other person with hair just as that.

"He's your father, isn't he Carina," I stated more than asked. I knew the man hadn't looked like he came from Amestris. It was because he was Cretian as well.

Carina's green eyes widen at my realization.

"Ye-yeah… He is…" No wonder she hated him and wouldn't trust him. He had chained her to this existence, not even letting her feel what it was like to be human. To be only a baby and be fused to a fox… Had Marvin hurt her when he performed the disgusting taboo? I couldn't remember pain when being blinded by the transmutation circle's light, but Alphonse had screamed when he was changed. And so did the animal with him.

"I'm…" I was sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to actually say it. But having known me for the past two years, Carina knew what I was going to say before I would say it.

"It's not your fault Edward. It's not your fault. It's my damn bastard father's fault…" she said, not even bothering to censor her language.

"If it's any conciliation, my dad's an asshole bastard as well. He left me and Al when we were just kids. He didn't even come back when our mother died…" I said quietly. I hadn't told Carina about the transmutation, the experience with Bern, or the theory I was developing. But if we were going to be on a mission together, maybe have to risk our lives for each other, she should know.

So I told her.

Carina listened to the pain I had endured without comment. Even at the end of my speech, she still didn't say anything. I used the silence to help me sleep. Who knew what was going to happen tomorrow?

We awoke the second morning in the stall to a man unlocking the door. The guard grabbed me first and handed me to the scientists, who set about taking my vitals and going over my physical condition.

"Imperfect subject two-hundred and twenty-three – Edward… healthy…" one man held a clipboard and filled out whatever information was needed. I was shoved back into the cage and made to watch as Carina went under the same treatment. I wanted to stop the atrocity as it unfolded. There was no need for her to be violated like that. But Carina closed her eyes and went through routine as she had her whole life.

"Perfect subject thirty-seven - Carina… healthy…" the same man muttered. I was taken out of the cell and we were escorted to a smaller version of our cafeteria. This was where the scientists ate.

"You two need to finish your meal as soon as possible. We'll be leaving tonight," one scientist stated. No inclination where or with who. Just the simple sentence of when.

Carina and I ate in silence. I was really hoping the whole trip wouldn't be like this. I can deal with silence, but not from Carina, one who was always so chatty. Her father had messed her up so much.

We were given drab outfits of brown and grey to change into. I had worked my ears into a braid, hiding them almost completely without worrying about the horrible headache that would follow. My hair was long before, but now it draped all the way down by back and reached my tail base. I was also given a pair of sunglasses, but the scientists wouldn't say why.

"Edward, Carina, come on," a guard escorted us down the familiar hallway and into the main hall. My senses were on high alert. I was taking mental notes on how everything worked so I would know how to get out if we were brought back in. Because now that I was leaving, I was not going to deal with being cooped up again.

The two behavioral scientists that were going to travel with us met us at the door, holding Alphonse and Nina on leashes. My heart leaped when I saw they were going to be coming with us. I knew everyone on this trip, minus the scientists of course.

"Al…" I reached forward and placed my hand on his head. He leaned into my small embrace, "Hi Brother." He had grown yet again. Now standing three and a half feet at the shoulder and five feet from nose to tail tip, he was the largest Chimera I had ever seen. And surprisingly enough, Al's only human feature had become more prominent; where as before he only had what resembled a thumb, Al now had what seemed to be a working opposable thumb, capable of grasping something. The rest of my little brother still looked like an over-grown wolf.

Nina, on the other hand, hadn't grown at all. That made me nervous. She was younger than Al, seven years old now. She should have grown more than Alphonse. But nothing changed. No human features had grown out or even revealed themselves.

As a group, we were led out of the building and through a heavily barricaded door. The moon's light was the first thing we saw. Its silver beams floated over top of the huge rock wall around the laboratory. Turning around, I saw how dilapidated our building was. It looked downright abandoned, save the guards and barbed-wire fences.

Carina gasped beside me. It was her first breath of fresh air in ten years, even if it was from downtown Central. Her eyes lit up and a smile wrapped its way around her face. She was almost free. Al took a deep breath beside me and Nina cautiously smelled the air. I stood and soaked in the almost foreign rays. It felt so good to be in open air again.

We got packed into a truck and escorted to the train station. Once there, the guards left us behind. Carina looked out at the changing landscape with fascination. But soon, despite her curiosity and my desires, we both fell asleep. The morning sun is what woke us up.

_Morning sun? That's impossible. I'm still in the laboratory…_ I cracked my eyes open. Carina's head lay precariously on my shoulder and Nina and Alphonse were curled up around each other. _Alphonse and Nina… That's right! We're on a train!_ I looked out the window and saw a small forest bordering the train. The two scientists across from us were both asleep. Both were younger than the others I had met. I guessed that they were responsible for working with Alphonse and Nina. The two looked relaxed when around them, so it made sense.

I was half tempted to close the curtains, but refrained when my motion almost woke Carina. She looked so peaceful when she slept. And she was so _quiet_. Except for the past few days and when she was studying alchemy, Carina had never been very quiet. She was always talking about anything and everything. I never really found it annoying either. The sound of her bubbly voice was like listening to Charley sing. It was beautiful.

I looked at my new 'partner-in-crime'. Although she could never replace Alphonse, her presence had kept me mentally stable during my separation from him. Carina shifted slightly. The new sunlight brightened her hair. Lighter brown streaks looked blonde in its warm light and her red hair almost matched, bringing a slight orange hue. Seeing the way it played across her face made her paleness look less unnatural. Her looks matched her voice, beautiful.

_Beautiful? When did this revelation come about Edward? _A voice chided in the back of my head. I blushed at what I just thought. This was Carina! She was a friend! Nothing more! _Yeah, a friend. Let's just go with that,_ I had the sick feeling that my inner conscious had been altered by my meeting with Truth. He'd be sitting in there, grinning his ass off right now at my confusion.

Beside me, Carina stirred. The bright sun woke her up as well, right as soon as the forest was traded for hill upon hill of green farming land. _We really are going to Resembool, aren't we…? _A gasp next from Carina told me she was truly awake. I looked over and saw her face plastered to a window.

"Edward… It's so beautiful! I've never seen a place so big and… green!" Carina turned around, her smile innocent and genuine. She was no longer fourteen, but a young child again. She was a different person.

"I know Carina. I grew up here," I said softly, resting my head on my hand. How it would feel to breathe in the sweet clean air of Resembool once again. I even craved it when working under Mustang. Being separated from my home town for so long was just unnatural.

"You did?" her eyes glimmered, "you must know all the people here! It doesn't look like there are many buildings…"

"That's probably why I'm going to have to wear sunglasses the whole time. I'm surprised the idiots here didn't have me change my hair color. Al and I were really the only kids with bright blonde hair here. Except for Winry of course," I slapped my forehead. Damn my absent mindedness! We were probably here for my automail! And I had never explained who Winry was to Carina. This was going to be more stressful than originally thought.

"Winry?" Carina tilted her head to the side, something I had seen Alphonse do multiple times.

My Chimera little brother decided to wake and enter our conversation there, "yeah, Winry. She's Brother's automail mechanic," he said in a whisper, and then added, "and I'm pretty sure he likes her too!"

I blushed again, "I do not! She's a gear-head who doesn't know how to deal with people because she's so in love with her machines!"

"That's not what you said when we fought over who would marry her," Al was giggling now, as was Carina. Nina began to wake because of the commotion. The two psychiatrists were still out cold.

"I don't ever remember that!"

"You probably forgot because I won that argument."

"There's no way you won that!"

"I did! But she said she wouldn't date me because I was too short."

"I'm gonna have to give Winry a piece of my mind for not looking past physical stature! It's not the size of the man but the size of his heart!" And so began my tirade.

"Or ego…" I heard Alphonse mutter before I smacked him on the head with my fist.

The train arrived at Resembool's main station the next evening. Exactly two days away from Central. I had to explain to Carina the attitude of country people and how to mingle with the small crowd. I had to explain this to the idiot scientists as well, seeing as they weren't really briefed about this part of the mission. I also explained to Carina a lot of Al and my childhood in the small town. When we finally pulled into the station, our group looked better disguised then a few city folk and their one country bumpkin.

_Did you just call yourself- _I scolded myself in my head. It was as bad as calling myself short. Obviously I'm not just some dumb farmhand like stereotypes would see it. And Alphonse wasn't as well.

"So, um, where are we going?" I asked the two psychiatrists. Gerald and Herman were their names, but I really didn't feel like getting acquainted.

"The hotel down the road; our reservation is under Central Command," Gerald picked up his luggage. His red hair was originally cropped close to his head, I was guessing, but he let the front and sides grow out a bit. Herman was a bit neater with his hair; combed back on the sides and gelled neatly on top, his brown hair matched his groomed moustache.

"Got it. C'mon then," I picked up my small bag and walked ahead of the group. I couldn't wait until the idiots fell asleep and I could get out of the next stuffy room and back outside. Alphonse quickly followed and kept pace with my fast walk. Carina and Nina walked in silence together, but I had a feeling they were going to be talking until they fell asleep tonight.

"It hasn't changed Brother," Alphonse mumbled quietly. The psychiatrist hadn't heard a thing. _Stupid humans…_ I thought. But I was trying to become human again… where was the logic in that?

"Of course it hasn't changed. What do you think would happen in four years?"

"The Eastern Rebellion happened in about seven. Who knows what could have started," he mumbled again. I stayed silent about the comment.

When we arrived at the hotel, Alphonse, Nina, Carina and I were put in one room and the psychiatrist in another. Our door was locked and the men made sure to lock our window from the outside as well. _So we're stuck? Not really a big issue…_

As soon as we heard the idiots room shut, our small group flew into a flurry of words. Nina was introduced, as was Carina. We discussed our past and present and why we thought we were in Resembool. Al understood my automail, but not why the group would be bringing me out so long after I had already outgrown my original fixtures. Then Carina touched a soft spot. Though we had talked about our pasts, it had been more about the girls. Al and I hadn't said much about our parents or mistakes. Just about Resembool in general.

"I saw a building across the way on a hill. It looked like the burnt remains of a house. Do you guys know what happened there?" Her eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"I-" I stopped, propped up on one elbow. _I don't want to answer this question…_ I turned over and stared at the wall.

"It was our old house," Al said effortlessly, "we… after Brother found out he was accepted into the military we decided we would burn it down. So we didn't have a place to turn to if things got rough. There was too much there anyway." Al had seen my transmutation circle in the basement.

"But we're going to build it again, Al, won't we?" I said as a thin veil of sleep took me under, "we're going to rebuild it, just like it was, once we're human again." I sounded so childish, as if rebuilding my house was my goal in life.

"Yeah," Alphonse said as he padded over to my bed and laid down, "we will." He sounded like the older brother this time. _But we're just going to go with twins from now on…_ I heard Carina slip silently under her bed sheets and Nina came to lie next to Alphonse.

I woke hours later, but thankfully the moon was still out. Its silver shine lit the small room through the curtains. Carina's hair took on another hue again, this time seeming black and brown with red tints. Her complexion had darkened, sending the innocent Carina from earlier tumbling into an abyss of depression. Not wanting to see her in the dark state, I turned and transmuted a small door underneath the window.

I crawled out and was going to re-transmute the wall back to its original form when Al's head popped out of the opening.

"Al, go back inside," I said quietly.

"No Brother. I want to come with you," Al's stubborn eyes bored into mine.

"It's too risky Al," I tried pushing his head back into the room, but Al forced his shoulders through, then the rest of his large body.

"I'm coming with you Brother. This is my town too," since when did Al become this defiant?

"Fine… But I really wasn't planning on going anywhere…" I stood and brushed some dirt off my clothes before changing the wall back to its natural form. Alphonse and I walked in silence on the streets of Resembool. Not a lamp was on, so I let my tail swish back and forth through the cool night. My ears didn't have to be confined for once. Finally, we found ourselves on the road to our old house, and Winry's as well.

Al sniffed the ashes, then sneezed. I could see a broken and weathered picture frame in one of the doorways. It had been of Mother, Alphonse and I. Making my way through the ashen wreckage, I plucked the picture out of the broken frame. Though washed-out, I could still see the faces clear enough.

"What'd you find Brother?"

"Just an old picture… It looks like it was the only one to survive the fire," I turned and showed Alphonse, "You want to head to Winry's? Give her a surprise before we go tomorrow?"

"That'd be great!" Al's tail wagged back and forth. He had a bit more of a jump in his step.

"You excited much?"

"Well we haven't seen Winry since we burnt down the house! I wonder how tall she is. Maybe-" I smacked Alphonse between the eyes.

"She's not going to be taller than me!"

"You never know Brother…"

"Al I grew like- half a foot in that damned lab! I think I'm going to be taller than Winry!"

Alphonse snickered and darted forward before I could hit him again. No matter how tall I grew, I'd always be mocked. _Damn genetic altering can't even help me get some damn respect around here…_ I grumbled in my head. Looking up, I saw that we were at the Rockbell's door.

I knocked a few times, and then leaned on the porch's border fence. Winry and Pinako had to be asleep. Who knew what projects could have kept them up all night or working all through the day. But then a soft shuffling told me someone was getting out of bed to check the door. Judging from the sound of the creaking floor, it was-

"Winry," Al muttered. He was dying to see her; to see another human being that he actually knew. And to no surprise, the door was opened to a woman with bright blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. She rubbed one half consciously with the back of her hand.

"Hey, um, we're obviously closed. And we're not going to be open much tomorrow. Some big government guy reserved the house-" Winry stopped rubbing her eye and yawned, then actually took a look at us. Her eyes opened wide in knowing realization.

"Ed-ward? Al-phonse?" her voice cracked. Within moments her stormy blue eyes were watering over and she had somehow produced a wrench out of thin air. I cringed when she brought her hand up, a subconscious reaction, but the metal tool rested softly between my eyes. I saw Winry's legs buckle from underneath her and had to catch the blonde before she hit her head on the floor.

"You're… you're not real… Just go away… I'm tired… of all this…" Winry sobbed. She thought she was dreaming, or having a nightmare.

"Winry, I'm really here," I whispered. Alphonse sat quietly behind me.

"No you aren't!" she yelled into my chest, "You're just another... damn... nightmare! Just go away!" She shouted again, looking into my eyes with her own. Her soul was being tormented. But I wasn't going to leave her in the darkness over her nightmare.

"Winry, look at me. Really look at me!" I held Winry's shoulders to keep her from slipping to the floor. Her eyes were still producing so many tears; they almost looked glassed over, "I'm really here. I'm alive, Winry." I placed her hand over my heart so that she would feel it beating. There isn't a way she couldn't at the moment. The excitement of seeing Winry and her collapse all at once had my heart racing.

"You're really here Ed… I'm not dreaming this time…" her voice was a whisper. The tears still came and I rested Winry's head on my chest. Al stayed in his exact same position, not once moving except for the twitching of his ears. I stroked Winry's soft blonde hair. She had to come too eventually and ask why I was here, but I would let her do that when she wanted. Rushing her would just lead to more tears and a lump on my head. And how hard would that be to explain to the idiot psychiatrists?

The moon had moved considerably before Winry stopped shaking and was able to support herself. The celestial being's silver rays had the same effect on poor Winry as it had Carina. The bags under her eyes were overemphasized and the shadows in her hair looked black instead of brown. But her pale skin was glowing in the radiant light. The glistening tears helped her look twelve again, not sixteen.

"Come in you two. It's… it's an understatement to say it's nice to see you again," she pulled out a chair at the table for me and herself. Al sat between us, his head resting on Winry's leg. She placed a careful hand on his head, right between the ears, and began to pet him gently. Al tilted into the motion and closed his eyes.

"Explain how," she said suddenly, "how you're alive. How you're here. How you let me know I'm not dreaming."

I explained to Winry everything that had happened in Central, careful to leave out the details of the experiments and my torture.

"I'm here now because of some idiot psychiatrists. They brought me, Al and our two friends to Resembool so I could get my leg fixed," I showed Winry the crude wooden replacement I had been given. She gasped, and then laughed.

"So you grew? You finally started drin-"

"Of course I grew! And I did it without the help of that damn sticky cow secretion!" I stuck my nose in the air proudly.

"Well this is going to be quite difficult," Winry lost herself in my artificial leg, "you're port is restricting some blood flow. I take it you can't feel that part of your leg anymore?" Winry asked. I nodded, "it feels sore more than anything…"

"Hm… Well you're going to have to get a new port before I can even start on getting you new automail." I grimaced. Another bout of automail surgery? The last had been so painful! But the Elixir experiment had been worse. And I lived through that, right?

"Oh gosh…" I hit my head on the table.

"Calm down Ed, you'll be fine," Winry yawned and stretched. Her eyes were glazed with fatigue. How frequent had her nightmares been?

"Winry, come lay down," I grabbed her hand and dragged her up to her bedroom. Alphonse padded silently behind us and sat outside the door. Winry tried to fight me at first, saying she needed to start on my port immediately.

"You need sleep first," I pushed her onto the bed and sat next to my best friend. The moon was playing tricks with her hair and skin again. _She's a different kind of beauty. Brighter, but prone to weakness. She's so frail and Carina is so strong. _I found myself comparing my two close friends as Winry fell asleep, half consciously critiquing whose beauty was what kind. And I did something I had yearned to do once earlier in the day.

I leaned forward and let my lips brush across hers. I felt Winry's breath hitched and pulled back, my face only inches from hers. I heard Alphonse get up and begin to pace outside of the door. I had been in here too long. Any longer and my little brother would come in to 'wake me'.

"Good bye, Winry," I whispered quietly in her ears, and then walked out into the hallway, "she's asleep. We can leave now." My voice was small.

"You okay Brother?"

"Yeah. We'll get to see her in the morning…" we left the house silently, erasing all evidence of our visit. By the time I was able to get us back in the room, the sun had began to peak above one of Resembool's crests. Sunrise was so beautiful, no matter where you lived or what was going on. Even if its beauty was a mockery, it was still… pleasant.

Al curled up next to Nina and I lay on the bed I was given. I repeated what I had normally done when I woke before the others, lie quietly on my bed and just think. And I had so much to think about.

Why the hell was I arguing with myself about other's beauty? Was it just that I had been starved of everything natural and striking in this world, or was it something else. And why did it have to be Winry and Carina? The two were my closest friends; Al didn't count. But there was something about both girls- both women- that intrigued me. And I had kissed Winry, even if it was brief. I wanted so badly to do the same to Carina earlier as she slept, but I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. But it was so much simpler with Winry.

_Edward, what are you thinking?_ I scolded myself yet again. What the hell kind of thoughts were these? I was brought out of my thoughts by rustling. Carina flipped in her bed and was staring at the ceiling in a manner similar to my own.

"Awake already?" I asked. I sounded confused, my voice half a pitch higher than usual.

"I'm always awake this early," Carina said. She stretched and looked at me, "What's your story?"

"Well… the same really. I've always been one to rise early," beside me Alphonse chuckled. Did he ever sleep?

"Brother, you slept in all the time when we were kids! Remember the time mom took you to the hospital because you wouldn't wake up?"

"Yeah. I almost kicked the nurse in the face. Trying to stick me with those damn needles…" Carina laughed. I saw Nina yawn and stretch her unnaturally long body. She looked at Carina Alphonse and me with an expression that said, 'what did I miss?'

"Oh Nina, you're always out on the jokes," I laughed and patted her between the head. I still saw flashes of the young girl before she was changed into a Chimera. Now was no different. A bang on the door took me out of a possible drowning in memories.

"I can't really open the door. It's locked ya know," I said sarcastically. Seconds later the two idiots came in with a basin of water.

"Don't tell me we have to wash in that," from the looks of it, someone already did.

"No Edward, we're changing your hair color. Too many people seemed to recognize you yesterday. So here's some brown hair dye. Do whatever alchemy it is that changes your hair," Herman put the basin on my bed. _That's why it's shit brown…_

"Do I-"

"Yes you have to. Now hurry up. We're going to be late for our appointment!" Gerald tapped his foot impatiently. I clapped my hands and draped my hair into the water. Then, while placing my hands on the sides of the grey container, I released the small bit of energy needed for the parlor trick. Within moments my hair was a rich brown, almost matching Carina's.

"This is only going to be temporary you know. It'll last maybe a day," I stood and was about to braid my hair. Then again, if I were to do that, the people of Resembool might notice my signature hair style. I didn't like it, but I left my hair down. It was so _long_!

"Well then you might have to keep repeating this," Herman said. His voice carried tones of stress and uncomfortablility. I didn't understand how Nina and Alphonse could feel so calm around the two idiots. Just being in the presence of any creep scientist had me on edge.

"Good luck. You'll have to hold me down," I grabbed my brown jacket and sunglasses and proceeded to cover my tail and eyes. The ears were going to be difficult since my hair wasn't braided though. Thankfully, the fur on them had also absorbed the brown coloring, but it didn't mean they still didn't stick out. Finally I succumbed to my previous want and put my hair in a high ponytail. I tucked my ears into the small space provided, making sure my bangs covered where my normal human ears would be.

"Where are we going anyway?" I already knew the answer, but I wasn't going to give up my knowledge so fast.

"To your automail mechanic. The boss doesn't think you'll fight very well if you've got that cheap wooden leg on instead of what you're used to," Gerald grabbed our bags. Carina and I stood next to each other and Alphonse laughed behind us.

"What?"

"You two could be related! Well, as long as you leave those glasses on, Brother," Nina chuckled as well.

"Big Brother, you look silly," she said, still struggling as she had years ago. How had Alphonse progressed so much and Nina stayed in her pitiful state? The faster we could escape, and that I could perfect my theory, the better.

"Well I know my automail mechanic is going to know who I am, even with this ridiculous disguise. You're not changing anything," I told the idiot psychiatrists. I didn't expect them to say anything and walked out of the room and onto the street. The earlier abandoned road was now filled with all sorts of people and animals. Al's eyes lit up when he saw a flock of sheep crossing the road, but I smacked him on the forehead for even thinking of chasing them.

He grumbled and sat next to me as we waited for the flock to pass. We were soon back on our way to the Rockbell's. When we passed the ashes, I instinctively reached for my jacket pocket. I pulled out the old picture and looked at it once again. Before Carina could see what I was staring at, I shoved the portrait back into my pocket.

Gerald knocked on the door, "Pinako Rockbell? We're here to see you." It almost sounded like she was going to get arrested or something. But Pinako still came to the door.

"You must be the men from Central. Come in, come in," she ushered us in. Herman and Gerald made Nina and Alphonse sit outside on the porch. Al whined, but I shot him a glare that I didn't doubt he could see through the dark lenses of my glasses.

"So what brings you here, men? And woman, I'm sorry," Pinako asked as Carina entered as well.

"Well this kid here," Gerald put his arm on my shoulder. I wanted to badly to hiss at the man and claw his hand off of me, but years of restraint held me back, "needs his automail replaced. He's grown too big for the port originally put on him and now it's starting to cause him pain."

"Oh. Well I'll have my granddaughter come and take care of him right away. You'll have to excuse her. She's been in a foul mood all morning," Pinako said as she walked to the stairs, "Winry, come downstairs. You're guests are here." To everyone else, it might have sounded just like Winry was grumbling. But I heard every word.

After shouting, "be down in a minute!" Winry mumbled, "I can't believe it. Another dream. And I thought he was really here," she paused and a clattering sound was heard. Probably Winry throwing some tool onto the floor. Then she continued her silent speech, "but I know he was. He was holding me as I cried. And he kissed me."

"So she was awake…" I mumbled under my breath. Finally I heard Winry come stomping down the steps.

"I'm Winry Rockbell," she said, putting on a fake smile. The bags under her eyes were worse than last night, even without the moon's harsh glare. She walked up to each of us and we shook hands. Gerald began to explain the situation again when Winry cut him off.

"Look, I just want to see the kid's automail. If you'll come back here with me, I can take a look and see what needs fixed," Winry motioned for me to follow. Carina stood as well, "if it's not a problem ma'am, could I come in as well?" Winry nodded, then impatiently tapped her foot as we entered the familiar room. It still smelled like rubbing alcohol and automail grease.

I sat on the bench as I had a few times before and kicked my leg onto the stool.

"So what's your problem been?" she asked, sitting down across from me. She slowly rolled up my pants leg and discovered my wooden leg.

"It's the same…" her eyes were wide. I tapped Winry on the head after taking off my sunglasses and flipping my ears out.

"DAMMIT EDWARD YOU'RE _**SO**_ DEAD!"

As you could tell, all Hell broke loose.

Winry threw herself at me, some obscure metal object held in her hand. She was shouting a bunch of nonsense at me as Carina stood next to the closed door, half laughing her butt off and half frightened for the well-being of my skull.

"And you acted like you didn't even know me! I swear I should let your leg just rot off!" The tool came down on my head, cracking right above one ear.

"Oww Winry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't-" she wouldn't hear it.

"You're Edward Elric! You never let anything stop you! At least that's what you had _me_ believe!"

"Okay, okay, okay, Winry, I get it, I get it. Please get up. I'm literally bending over backwards right now!" Just because I'm half cat doesn't mean I'm _that _flexible. Winry pushed herself off me and pulled me back into a sitting position. A small bit of blood trickled through my hair and onto my face. _Damn, I'm not even supposed to be fighting. Told the idiots she'd recognize me.._. I clapped my hands together and placed a fingertip on my head, healing the small wound. Carina looked on with amazement. That was right; I had no cause to use any medical alchemy while in the laboratory.

"Gimme you're damn leg. I don't want to talk to you right now," Winry grabbed my prosthetic knee and began to examine what she couldn't in detail last night. I rocked back a little bit, most of my weight now on my palms. Pulling up a seat, Carina sat in silence and watched as Winry tinkered with the wooden appendage.

"So…" Carina said softly. I looked at her and shook my head. She closed her half open mouth and looked down at her hands, "I'm going to go outside with the others…" Carina excused herself from the room, leaving Winry to her own handiwork and myself to sit and think.

"What was that about, Ed? Who is she?" Winry half mumbled. It wouldn't matter what I said, nothing would get through to the gear-head.

"She's another Chimera from the lab. I thought I told you last night," I shifted uncomfortably. Last night really hadn't been my best idea. _It wasn't even an idea! You just acted on your impulse, and we've seen how far that's gotten you before!_ My inner conscious was a real dick sometimes.

"I don't really remember anything from last night except wishing I had brained you," Winry's voice was still low, but the under current told me something else. I was to ask her what she really remembered when Winry sat up and slapped my knee. A shock when through my leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" I began rapidly massaging the sore skin and muscle around my port.

"It's because you're going to make me stay up extremely late again for you're stupid port replacement and new leg!" Winry stood and turned to her small work table, setting out a pad of paper and pencil, "you might as well go out for now. The port'll take at least a day to work on and your new leg maybe two more. That's three whole nights that I'm not going to sleep!" Winry grabbed my wrist and shoved me out of the room, slamming the door behind me. She hadn't even mentioned the surgery taking up a whole 'nother day, but I knew the routine already, through my experience and countless others.

Carina was sitting at the table, fiddling with a fork as the two psychiatrist poked around Pinako's house. Gerald turned to me and saw my ears flicking about, my long fifth appendage following suit.

"Kid, you're not supposed to-" he hissed. I walked past and put a hand on his shoulder, barely an inch above my own and said softly, "Look buddy, this is _my_ town. My family, my secrets, my rules. And my name is Edward, not kid. You're lucky I haven't made a run for it yet." I tightened my grip hard enough that I knew he'd have a bruise later, and sat down at the table. Carina giggled slightly and turned towards the door. Al had his nose stuck in and was peering in slightly. Nina had made the smart decision and put her face and paws against the window.

"Get down from there!" I walked to the window and tapped the glass beneath Nina's nose. She made a sort of giggling sound and dropped back down onto all fours. I grabbed Carina out of her chair and we made our way to the front porch. Pinako would soon be on to making lunch and I would probably have to go through the surgery first thing tomorrow morning. But now, I had time to kill.

"You've got a nice family, Ed. It must have been hard to be away from them for so long," Carina sat on the weathered wood Indian-style, Nina's head brushing against her knee. Alphonse had finally found Den and was engaging in his non-human activity of torture-the-dog. A few times Nina's head shot up and she would move to follow them, only to turn in a circle and lay down.

"Nina, you can go play. No one is forcing you to stay here," I nudged her with the tip of my boot.

"The men won't let Nina play. The men will tell Nina she is bad. The men will hurt Nina," Nina looked at me with sparkling blue eyes, "Al-phonse is bad. Al-phonse won't listen to the men. Al-phonse gets hurt." I gripped the chair. Why? Why didn't he tell me? _What could you have done?_ I could have done something! My thoughts raged violently as I watched Nina peer back at Al and Den. The two had collapsed upon each other, Al nearly twice the size of poor old Den.

"Nina, I won't let the men hurt you. If you want to play, go play," Carina spoke for me. I wasn't allowed to give promises anymore; so many I had made were already broken.

"Nina can play?" She stood suddenly and wagged her auburn tail slightly. Carina nodded and pushed Nina's muzzle towards the lawn. Al had already stood and was going to walk over when Nina bounced in front of him, assuming the standard play pose for dogs. I laughed, watching her wag her tail and butt in the air like any other dog would, Al returning the motion. But my laugh still sounded hollow.

"I've known the girl a whole day and I already feel so attached to her. She's a special kid, Ed," Carina watched the two continue to run in circles and make mock lunges at each other.

"I knew her for all of eight days Carina. I was willing to risk my life for- I did risk my life for her. On several occasions. She is a special kid…" No matter how much emotion I felt, my voice still sounded hollow. What was wrong with me?

"Ed…" Carina peered up and met my gaze. Had I been staring at her? "Ed you-" She stopped and looked at my two siblings again. After breaking the gaze, I let my eyes close and tried to enjoy a few minutes of sleep before something would come and bother me again. It felt like something wet was attempting to carve its way down my ever-dry face, but when I moved to brush it away, nothing hit my hand.

"Edward, wake up!" Carina smacked me in the face. Or was it Winry?

"But-"

"No buts-!" That was Winry's voice. Her metal weapon nudged me in the head, trying to prod me awake.

"But I need to sleep…" I didn't open my eyes, but tried to curl up blindly instead. It wasn't the best idea, seeing as I had fallen asleep in the porch chair. I fell onto the floor, but made no attempt to move anymore.

"You asked for it-!" The sound of the metal object flying down at me forced my eyes awake and gave me barely enough time to move out of the way.

"Can you please stop using your damn tools as a weapon, Winry? You're never going to impress anybody with your strange man strength!" I dodged another attack from Winry.

"C'm 'ere an' let me strangle you!" Winry leaped at me again, but I had already jumped onto the banister and was balancing precariously on its slim wooden rail. My tail flicked from side to side in a somewhat taunting gesture. Carina giggled and held Winry back, "Just calm down you two! It's nothing to get worked up about!"

"It's everything to get worked up about!" Winry had almost beat Carina in her struggle, but finally did calm down and shrugged out of the shorter girl's grip.

"Why wake me? I was enjoying a nice nap!" I stepped lightly off the rail and onto the solid porch. My left leg groaned in protest and began to ache worse.

"One, you've been out here for the whole night, just sleeping away. Second, your port is ready. So let's get a move on and start the surgery," Winry grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the ranch house. Al and Nina were both sniffing around the base of the dinner table, looking for a suitable place to lie down. Carina followed us in the house, but Winry wouldn't let her in the operating room.

"You're really not going to want to see this," Winry pushed me onto the bed and had the door half closed, "But Ed's strong. You know that." Carina smiled sheepishly and walked back to the table, nudging Al and Nina both in the nose with her feet.

"You ready to get this over with Edward?" Winry strapped my arms to the bed, as well as my right leg. My tail had to be stuffed into the same strap as my leg and already it began twitching. I had stripped to my underwear and lay motionless on the operating table.

"Let's just get it over with," I said softly.

"No anesthetics?" Winry had been prepping a needle with the clear liquid.

"No Winry, not this time. I- think I can do without," it was still going to hurt like hell. But I didn't want to be clouded in my thinking at the moment. Not with so many confusing thoughts swimming through my head.

"I'm still going to numb your leg, but it won't be as strong as an over-all sedative," Winry stuck my leg in different spots around the port, about an inch apart, and injected small amounts of the sedative. When Winry began to dismantle my restricting port, I tried to shut my mind off. It was somewhat working, because all sounds and smells had become more diluted than usual. But the actual feeling of getting every screw and bolt removed from the leg isn't one that I could just ignore. I braced myself. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>To go with Ed and Carina's numbers, Ed is so far up because Imperfects tend to die a lot. Carina is so low because she came to the lab at the age of four, when the research was just beginning to take place. So... yeah. I felt that necessary to explain.<p>

So I honestly have no idea where my original pairing is going. I'm debating on Edwin, AlxWin, EdxCarina and in some way or form Almei. So… pairing feedback?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is finally here. I'm extremely sorry it took so long to update. I'm kind of depressed only two people are reading this… Please, if you read it, leave a review. I don't care how long. Just let me know you're following.

It's also been hard to write this particular chapter. It's a filler (ick) and I've been itching to skip eleven chapters and jump into the Bri- … the later chapters with actual story line (Not gonna give away my plot X3). Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** You know what goes here. Do I have to say it?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Living Nightmares<span>

My tail twitched. I didn't like being stuck in the wheelchair Winry insisted I be put in, but my leg wasn't ready for the new port and I couldn't deal with being confined to the tiny operating room any longer than necessary.

"I want out of this damn chair," I grumbled. My ears, having nothing else to occupy their time, flicked towards the ground.

"Oh shut up Ed. It's good for you to sit down once in a while. You're always up and running around," Winry sighed, leaning into the couch.

"Is Brother going to have to go through rehabilitation again, Winry?" Al asked quietly. Pinako and the idiot scientists had retired for the night, leaving us teens, and Nina, to stay awake in the living room. Scratch that- Herman had meant to lock us upstairs, but fell asleep on the sofa and was snoring quite loudly, annoying everyone except for Nina and Den.

"Well, I don't think so. He's had automail before, and it's not like I'm giving him a different style of automail to get used to. As long as his nerves remember their connections, Ed should have no trouble getting back on his feet," Winry held her index finger to her chin, her blue eyes staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here. Can't I just pretend I'm going through rehab? I really don't want to leave so soon," I mumbled. Al looked at me with a look of understanding, Winry with a look of pity and disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that Winry. You knew it was going to happen. I'm a damn animal to them, and I can't be let off my leash for more than five minutes without their supervision. At this point, I'd rather act like a cripple than be stuck in Hell for who knows how long."

"But Ed, we know you're alive. We can-"

"You can't do anything! You can sit back in Resembool and wait for me to come back, like you said you would when we left. I didn't say I'd stay in the laboratory forever. Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong, or they're going to-" I stopped, surprised at my sudden outburst. My hands were clenched into fists as they rested of the arm supports of the wheelchair, my tail flicking violently back and forth.

"Or what Ed?" Winry asked quietly, though she knew what I was going to say.

"They'll kill you. Or worse, turn _you_ into another sick experiment. You have no need to get involved in this. It doesn't concern you," my voice was devoid of emotion as I stared at my shaking hands.

"Well Edward, I am involved in all of this! I'm your automail mechanic! Unless you want to go sell yourself to some half-wit that doesn't know what he's doing, I suggest you start treating me like I'm worth something!" Winry stood, tears glistening in her eyes. I looked up at her with a blank expression, not wanting to lash out again. The other Chimera in the room held their breaths as Winry and I continued to glare at each other, not wanting to become the next object of frustration.

"It doesn't concern you, Winry," I said dully again. Winry turned on the spot and stomped up to her room, not bothering to say anything else for the night. Alphonse looked at me, then made to move upstairs and follow her, only to stop when he saw my face. I had to have looked angry, because no one said anything as I wheeled out of the living room and into the guest room and threw myself onto the bed.

Why did she have to be so nosy? Winry was only going to get herself killed if she continued to Alphonse and I. The scientists have no mercy, and I was surprised that Herman and Gerald said nothing to Winry and Pinako's recognition of me. A daunting thought crossed my mind; would they kill the two once their purpose was fulfilled? I couldn't- wouldn't- let that happen.

I stayed awake, listening to the sounds in the living room. No one was really making much conversation now that Winry and I were both gone, and soon enough, Alphonse padded into the room, followed by Carina and Nina. Carina looked my way, oblivious to the fact that I was still awake and crawled into bed. The two girls were soon out, not having to worry about the pain of loss and nightmares to follow. Alphonse, having lived with me his whole life, knew I was awake and waited until Nina's breath slowed before talking.

"Why are you so distant to Winry, Brother? She just wants to help," He pushed his nose under the covers, the wet, spongy tip brushing my neck. I sat up and stared at my little brother.

"Why wouldn't I be? She's going to get herself killed if she keeps trying to get involved with our lives. It would have been the same if I was simply in the military. Now that I could be classified as a criminal, any involvement with me from outside people can be lethal. I can't let anything happen to Winry…" my voice faded off at the end of the sentence.

Al sighed. There wasn't much he could say to argue against my point. He knew as well as me that Winry could be jailed or killed if she participated at all in our escape plans.

**0~_~*~_~*~_~0**

"Ed! Get your lazy ass up and wheel yourself in here!" Winry's voice called from the other side of the door. I cracked my eyes open and stretched, feeling extremely awkward when I tried to perform my usual routine without the aid of my leg.

Looking around, I noticed that the other Chimera had already left the room, leaving me to unusual privacy to change and finish waking. Within minutes, though, I relinquished the strange freedom and wheeled into the dining room. Pinako's usual breakfast was spread out on the table; a platter of bacon, a variety of eggs, toast ranging from lightly warmed to almost burnt and a plate filled with pancakes. My mouth was watering before I reached the table.

"Granny!" I shouted, "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it Ed," Pinako called from the other room. The others soon filed into the room from separate parts of the house, all adorning a look similar to what mine had to have been. Alphonse padded up to me and sat his head on my knee.

"Is your leg feeling better, Brother?"

"Meh," I sighed, "as good as a stump can really feel." Winry sat across from me and gave me a half-hearted glare.

"Good. Your port is ready to be installed. We'll start tonight just to make sure your leg is really healed," the blonde sat down and began to shovel food onto her plate. The others followed suit as I made a plate for Nina and Alphonse. Herman glared at me the whole time, trying to insist that he do the job but I snapped back.

"He's my little brother. I've taken care of him before, idiot, I think I can now," my ears seemed glued to my head. I couldn't take much more of the idiot's crap.

**0~_~*~_~*~_~0**

A few hours later, Winry had me strapped to the operating bed again. My tail twitched slowly in the restraint, rubbing my skin almost raw.

Winry sighed, "All right Ed, I'm going to start connecting the nerves now. I need you to nod when the connection hits. Don't just trash around like you did when you were a kid." I glared at the blonde and nodded shortly. Of course I wouldn't thrash around this time. She didn't know that automail surgery was simple child's play compared to the Elixir.

The first few connections were the worst, sending stinging sensations shooting up my entire leg and some gracing my spinal cord. But each was taken with a twisted sort of smile and a curt nod, just as Winry asked. After what seemed like several long hours, Winry was finally able to put the metal face onto the connection plate and finish screwing in the port. I was breathing hard and felt sweat drip down my face.

"Ed, hopefully your body will be used to this and you won't catch the fever you did last time," Winry said absently as she focused again on her work. I could start screaming and she'd ignore me.

"Yeah, same here…" I gritted my teeth as the first of four screws was inserted into my leg. Just because it didn't hurt didn't mean it had felt wonderful. Just imagine getting a screw inserted into tissue that should never be messed with. No sane person just inserts metal objects into their body randomly.

I sighed as Winry finished the last screw, then yelped when she slapped my port. The nerve cords were working all right.

"Dammit Winry, really?" I fidgeted, trying to manipulate the restraints with the tips of my fingers.

"Yes, really! I thought you had a huge pain tolerance! Move your hand and let me help you," Winry flicked at my fingers with hers and untied my arms and legs. I rubbed my wrists and sat up, my tail curling close to my waist.

"When will the leg be ready?" A wave of heat was already beginning to fall upon me. _Well it looks like I'm not going to get out of automail surgery that easy… Damn._

"In two days tops," Winry whipped out a tape measurer and began to take the dimensions of my stump and leg. She noticed the thin sheen of sweat that worked its way down to the tips of my toes.

"It looks like you're not going to be free of the fever. I'll help you to your room, okay?" Winry kicked the wheelchair open and grabbed my hand. I would have rather put myself in the chair, but my energy was draining rapidly. Winry wheeled me out of the operating room and into my room quickly, ignoring questions of my health.

I felt Winry pull me into the bed and sloppily place the covers over me before my vision began to slip.

"Grandma! I need a basin of ice water!" Thank goodness; I felt as if my blood were going to boil if left unattended. Pinako burst into the room, Carina peering in through the open door. Winry rang out the wash cloth and threw it onto my head, asking Carina to get more from the kitchen cupboard.

"Ed, stay awake for a bit, okay," it wasn't a question. It was a command. It took effort to do so, but I rolled my eyes and attempted to keep them open. I just wanted to sleep. Was that so much to ask for?

"Are you going to give me a verbal response?"

"No," my voice sounded dry, which meant queue Winry an-

"Granny, I need some water for Ed!"

"No, Win-"

"You're getting water whether you like it or not. I'm not letting you die of dehydration," Winry took the cool glass and pressed the edge to my lips as Carina pushed my head up. I drained the glass and turned my head away from Winry.

"Ed, don't start acting like this," Winry sounded as if she was scolding a child.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I mumbled and shut my eyes. It couldn't hurt to sleep for a little bit.

"Ed you can sleep when your condition is stabilized!"

"I am stabilized."

"No you're not!"

"Carina, tell her-"

"Just stay awake Edward and stop bullshitting around."

I couldn't win against the two-girl team. Why did all the girls in my life have to be so bossy? After listening to the two bicker and talk about my condition, I felt the water begin to drip down my face from the rag. I counted the drops with distracted attention, trying to stay awake and avoid another pointless bout of yelling.

"I'm freezing," I mumbled. It felt unnatural that the icy water hadn't frozen over on my face yet.

"Ed, you just feel that way because of the fever. You're still burning up," Winry stopped her conversation for a moment to tell me.

"But-"

"You're leaving the rag on your head!" She slapped my slow moving hand before it could reach my face.

"There's water getting in my ears!"

"Well I can't control that, now can I?"

"Take off the damn rag!"

"Edward just shut up and go to sleep!"

"Finally!" I said with a grin on my face. The look quickly dissipated as I fell into unconscious slumber, half aware of the three women pacing around the room and fussing over my health. On the few occasions that I woke, I usually found Alphonse posted up next to me. He was probably watching me while Winry and Pinako worked on my leg. It'd give them more time to finish.

Another time I woke to Carina placing a new rag onto my head, the water dripping through my hair and again into my ears. I sat up in an attempt to flick the water out, only to be granted with a headache and nausea. Carina pushed against my chest and forced me to lay down as I began coughing.

"Ed, stop trying to push yourself. Just lay down and relax," Carina's eyes were filled with worry. Why was I making her worry? I'd be better soon. But she didn't know that. She hadn't seen me this sick before, even before my shots.

"Don't… worry," I gasped. Seconds later, a glass of water was pushed to my lips. I drained the glass within moments and asked for more. Since when was I so thirsty?

"It's been two days, Ed. I'm going to worry…" Two days? My leg would be finished by the time I got better. I'd be forced back into the lab and- what if during our absence they discovered my notes? Carina and I would be sent back to live in those tiny cages and- what if they started Carina on the same experiment as me? What if she died because she was too small to handle the Elixir.

"Ed, calm down. Edward!" I couldn't let Carina die because of my own decision. People couldn't keep taking the blame for me, and yet, that was all that happened. First Alphonse became wrapped up in this Chimera business, then Nina. Mustang almost lost his job and Winry's life was being threatened. Now Carina? No! I couldn't let that happen.

"Edward!"

"I gotta go back-!" I sat up and began coughing again.

"Back where?"

"Gotta get my notes-"

"Edward you're staying right here," Carina whispered harshly. How loud was I yelling?

"But what if-"

"Nothing is going to happen! Lay back down!"

"But-" more coughing. I curled over reflexively and coughed into my hand. A sharp splash of crimson hit my hand. _I'm bleeding? What the hell?_

"Winry!" the blonde burst into the room moments after Carina called.

"What- Ed! What are you doing?"

"I have to go back," I struggled against Carina and Winry's grip.

"Go back for what?" Winry shouted next to my ear. And damn if it didn't hurt. I struggled harder and hissed at Winry before coughing again.

"Ed, you need to focus on recovering right now. Then you can 'go back' or whatever it is you're trying to do!"

"But I have to. What if they find it? And if we're of no use to them- what if they kill us?"

"Edward Elric, you're not going anywhere until you're healed! Stop wasting the little bit of energy you have!" Winry forced me to lie back on the bed. My tail twitched reflexively and I noticed with distracted attention that I was only half covered in front of Carina and Winry.

"I've had worse-"

"No you haven't!"

"After the shots. They hurt worse. I can heal just fine. Let me go. I've had worse," I mumbled before coughing again. What was I saying? I wasn't supposed to be saying this to Winry; it would only make her worry more than necessary. But it was the truth, and the truth hurts. Hiding it can only make the wound worse.

"What shots? Edward? What shots?" Winry relaxed her grip on my shoulders and stood. I started to feel cold and grabbed the edge of the blanket in an attempt to cover myself before flipping onto my side. I couldn't tell Winry any more than she had already heard.

"Edward, you're going to answer me or so help me I'll send you back with that damn wooden stump!"

"I'm not-"

"_Edward I will __**kill**__ you with this wrench!_ And not just a braining! No, you're going to feel me take apart your automail port slowly before I take _you_ apart slowly. Now _tell me_," Winry ripped the blanket off and got in my face. I stared at her with shaky, fever-ridden eyes and tried to steel my resolve before she attempted to threaten me again.

"Please Ed. Tell me what they're doing to you…" She stared at me with large blue eyes. Could I really keep this a secret?

"Just testing to see how strong I was. And I'm here, aren't I?"

"What kind of tests?"

"The kind you don't need to know about," I paused and placed a shaky hand on my left elbow. There was a slight knot beginning to form. I needed a shot. (Ed's a junkie, isn't he? ^_-)

Winry grabbed my limp arm and held it out, exposing the tightened skin and muscle. The fever was only worsening my condition. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to overcome it. Maybe the combined symptoms would kill me before I was allowed to be jailed once again. It was a sick dream, but that would be freedom.

"What is this?"

"Injection site-"

"Ed what did they do to you?"

"I don't know! I'm not supposed to know! I just know that it hurt a hell of a lot worse than damn automail surgery!" I yelled. My breathing became heavy and a dull pain was pounding in my chest. My condition couldn't be deteriorating this fast.

"Lay down. I'll get you another rag and more water," Winry rushed out of the room, thinking my fever was causing the pain. Carina looked at me with knowing green eyes.

"You need another shot, don't you," her face fell towards the floor as I nodded, "Dammit Ed. You're never going to get out of the lab if you have to keep going back just to stay alive."

"I plan on perfecting my theory before I can get that bad. So even if I die-" I stopped, coughing again. But I had to continue. My thought couldn't be left as it was, "even if… I die, you and Al can be normal again. That's all I need to do and… and then I can accept the fate I should have accepted years ago."

"Don't speak like that, Ed! You're not going to die-" Winry bustled into the room with a wet rag hanging limply over her arm and a glass of water in the other. She pushed the glass into my hand and made sure I drained it before taking it. The blonde pushed against my bare chest and put the rag on my head.

"Just sleep Ed. I don't care if you've had worse. You're still not doing well now and need to rest before you can do anything. I'll be damned if you die because of my automail surgery," Winry said, an undercurrent of worry flowing through her harsh words.

"Mm-hmm" And as easily as I had woken, sleep gently pulled me under into its currents.

**0~_~*~_~*~_~0**

"Damn it's cold," I sat up suddenly and grabbed a handful of the comforter pushed against the wall. Carina was lying on the bed opposite of mine, her form rising and falling slowly. _I wonder what time it is. If Carina is asleep it must be pretty- I'm so hungry._ I kicked my legs- leg- over the bedside and hopped to the wall. _I'll be damned if I have to walk on my hands and knee just to get to the fridge._

"Brother?" Alphonse got up slowly, stretching his stiff legs.

"Yeah?"

"You should be in bed right now," Al padded up to my and leaned against my stump leg in an attempt to help me keep balance. It was working while I stood still, but in motion… that'd be a joke.

"I'm starving, Al," I grabbed the door frame and hopped forward.

"Be sure to be quiet. Herman and Gerald are sleeping in the living room tonight."

"Thanks, little brother," I worked my way slowly to the kitchen, my leg tensing up from overuse. Al helped me balance as I grabbed random food out of the cold drawers and stacked them upon each other.

"Do you really need that much food?"

"I was going to give you some, but if that's how you-"

"No it's okay! I just didn't want you to make yourself throw up!" Al quickly interrupted me as I set the food onto the counter. It took a minute for me to realize what I grabbed. A jar of jelly, three raw eggs and two that looked hard-boiled, a package of lunch meat- bologna I think- and a head of lettuce.

"Please don't tell me you're going to-"

"I'm going to make a sandwich Al. Would you like one?"

"Just cook the eggs first…"

"You think I want food poisoning on top of this fever? No. Are you allowed to have jelly?"

Al shrugged. It's not like it was really going to matter. I could probably give my little brother chocolate and he'd just get hyper instead of throwing it back up.

A few minutes later I divvied four sandwiches and the two hard-boiled eggs onto two plates and hobbled to the table. Setting Al's on the ground next to my foot, I took a bite. It wasn't the most appetizing thing I had eaten, and Al was scoffing at my cooking skills, but it would subdue my stomach.

I grabbed Al's plate from the floor and stood, shakily making my way to the sink before heading back to the room.

"Brother, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little warm. I guess I'm not over this fever yet," I paused, pressing my head on the cool wall. My stomach began knotting up and I kneeled onto the floor. As I sank to the floor, Al pressed his face next to mine.

"You're not okay. I'm going to get-"

"No, Alphonse. I'm fine-" I wasn't fine at all. My vision was spinning and every fiber of my body was on fire. It was a phantom spasm; one that came before my body began to stiffen due to the Elixir's side effect. The muscles next to my stomach were no exception to the 'rule'. I began coughing, which turned to heaving within moments. After the contents of my stomach had spilled and Al had torn out to get the girls, my arms locked themselves and I fell towards the puddle of rancid sandwich.

"Edward?"

"ED!"

I tried to push myself up, but couldn't move locked arms. Carina lifted me up and pushed me against the wall, letting it hold most of my weight as she cleaned my face off.

"Is it…?"

"Yeah," I replied without ease.

"How are we supposed to do anything about it? We're days away from-"

"Ask… the idiots," I coughed, sending pain through my chest.

Carina made sure my head and body was supported by the wall before darting into the living room and shaking the psychiatrists awake. Al sat next to me as Nina clambered out of the room and Winry came down the steps, taking them two at a time.

"Ed?"

"Big Bru-ther?" The two walked over slowly, Winry subconsciously stepping away from Nina's body. I wondered if Winry ever felt like that around Al and I; how unnatural we were and that we shouldn't even be alive.

"Hey," I coughed again, a bit of blood slipping onto my lip.

"Edward!"

"I'm… fine Winry."

"You're obviously not! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Got… hungry…"

A sound diverted my attention to my left. The two idiots stood in the hallway, a small black case in Herman's hand.

"So you knew…?" I looked at the two young psychiatrists and wrinkled my nose. They had begun to give off the disgusting sweat smell that Tucker always had.

"W-we were told that this might happen if we stayed out too long, but not until a month had passed!" Herman sat next to me and opened the case, revealing a vial of the Elixir and a hypodermic needle.

"Do you know… how much?"

"They said the dosage is already measured," Herman grabbed the liquid and began to fill the needle with shaky hands.

"Oh give me that!" Winry snatched it out of Herman's hands and filled the needle with precision, only shaking when she brought it close to my arm.

"Ed, do you-"

"Just do it…" I closed my eyes and willed myself to go numb. I felt the sharp pinch of the needle and the fiery sting of the entering liquid. _It won't hurt this time. I didn't hurt last time, is shouldn't hurt now. It's just going to sting a little and-_ I stopped as the pounding sensation coursed through my body. _It won't hurt, it won't hurt, it won't hurt!_ I was wrong. The last injection must have been a simple fluke of no pain, for the liquid now coursing through my veins was sharper than I remembered.

I let loose a small scream before curling up on myself. A hand was placed on my back, cool against my burning skin. My stump felt as if it was attracting and multiplying the temperature of the heat, almost burning the skin around the new port.

"…ice water…!" someone shouted behind me. Footsteps ran around me as I continued to fight against the Elixir's hot waves. Another scream echoed through the hall as someone stepped on my writhing tail.

"Gah, dammit-" I grunted and placed a hand on the floor. The waves of pain were far from over, but I didn't feel as detached from the events as I had previously. I felt another cool sensation on my back and realized soaked rags were being placed on my bare skin, as well as the area around my automail port. A smell that I hadn't noticed began to wane. It was disgusting even in its dying moments, filling my nose with the scent of rotten food and fresh blood. Almost the same as when I brought back Mother's crippled body.

"Edward we're going to pick you up and move you to your bed, okay?" I made no effort to try and nod. My body was numb as the Elixir's torment finally cooled down. I closed my eyes before the world could spin around me and took a deep breath. My weight was taken off of my side as someone began to move me. The rush of my own blood roared in my ears.

**0~*~_~*~_~*~0**

"Ed? Edward?" I opened my eyes and shut them almost as soon as I did. Someone had turned on the glaring ceiling lamp.

"Ed you need to wake up. I'm ready to attach your leg," Winry said softly.

"What?" I put a hand over my eyes and attempted to sit up. The effort was surprisingly simple compared to what I had in mind.

"You've been asleep for a day, but whatever's in that shot cleared your fever and healed the skin around your port. Not before burning it a bit, but there isn't that bad of a scar," Winry stood in front of me, the new leg thrown over her shoulder.

"Ah, but- Seriously? Are you sure I'm not going to go into shock if you attach it now, because-"

"I know you're just trying to get out of that pain of feelings the nerves connect, but yes, you're ready. Why are you acting like such a wimp Ed?"

"I'm not a wimp! I want to know what you'd think if you had a bolt of lightning get shot through you?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. 'You've had worse,' isn't that right?" Winry made her voice deeper as she mocked me.

"Yeah I have- Just put the damn leg on," there was no sense in arguing with her. She'd win one way or another.

"Good. Throw your legs over the side of the bed," I did as instructed, looking around the bedroom. Carina's bed was unmade and empty, as was the pile of blankets set on the ground for Al and Nina.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They're outside doing something. Last thing I saw was Carina arguing with the scientist with red hair. It had to do with the way they treated Nina and Alphonse. What happens in the lab Edward?" Winry said quietly as she pulled up a chair and opened her toolbox.

"A lot. Al still won't tell me what they've done to him. It's the first time I've seen him in two years, and he's changed so much. I-" I stopped, wincing as she began to prod at the port's open circuit, "I don't feel like I know him anymore. Nina talks to me more than he does."

Winry sighed and replaced her screwdriver with a small wrench, "it's not like he has the best role model to look up to Edward. Did you ever talk to him about what happened after you got separated? Did you try and talk to him about anything?"

"Of course I did! I mean, talk to him," I stopped and thought on what Winry said as she faded into her work zone and tuned me out. If I had talked to Alphonse about where I lived and everything that happened, it might have seemed like child's play to whatever he had to deal with. I was given food, allowed to train and not forced into the lab every other week. It bothered me that he wouldn't speak to me about what happened to him, but maybe my silence was annoying him.

A jolt ran through my leg and up my spine, literally shocking me out of my thoughts.

"You could have told me before you did that!" I shouted. Winry grinned, her smile stretching from one ear to the other. My own ears flicked down as I wondered if she did this to other patients.

"You would have started complaining anyway. Stand up, I want to see if I made the adjustments right," Winry moved her chair and watched as I stood shakily. It felt strange to put pressure on something what was gone for so long. And the fact that it didn't hurt or ache when I bent my knee, it was beyond relief.

"Walk on it! You'll have to get used to actually being able to move your foot again. That wooden piece of garbage really didn't do anything for you," Winry bent over and shut her tool box before jerking it up and using the end to push me out of the door.

She was right. Having the ability to move the toes on my left foot again was indeed strange. I took a few steps forward and almost pitched over.

"Just keep walking on it the rest of the day and I'll see if anything has come loose in that time. Now go stop Carina before she kills that idiot," Winry smiled as she began packing up her tools. With a hand on the door, I stopped and turned to watch her for a moment. I felt so estranged from everything. Even with Winry's casual attitude, I knew she was hiding some sort of secretive disgust from Al and I. With a sigh, I turned and walked from the door. _Better keep Carina from killing the idiot scientists. It won't do us any good to get shoved into the lab for rogue behavior…_

* * *

><p>If this chapter doesn't seem like my writing style, I'm sorry. It's so boring and really should be skip-able. I just needed to get Ed out of the lab for a bit. So… sorry for making you endure that horrible piece of hell chapter.<p>

Also, I already have my pairing planned out. I did pick... you know I'm not going to tell you! Have fun finding out!


	6. Chapter 6

To anyone reading after June 2012 ignore this: I rewrote chapter one. Please reread and re-review so I can know if I did a good job.

This story will be switching to third person from this chapter on, for semi-obvious reasons as well as convenience. It'll be a smooth change and you'll like the third person view better. I promise.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I DO FEEL LIKE YELLING!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Escape<span>

It didn't take long for me to get used to having an almost fully functional leg again. It also didn't take long for Herman and Gerald to decide that we were leaving again. Winry stood by the door, Den sitting by her side. Not many words could be said as a farewell. No "call me when you get there"'s or "write back soon". Even a simple "good-bye" seemed like too much. Winry didn't know if she'd ever see us again.

"C'mon Edward, move it," Gerald moved to push me forward, but my expression stopped him. I was trying to have a silent conversation with Winry and the idiot was trying to interrupt me.

"I'm coming. Calm down before you burst a blood vessel," I turned and began walking down the narrow path again, Alphonse flanking my left side.

"What were you trying to say Brother?"

"Just the usual. I know she was telling me not to bust my leg up. But I have a feeling we'll be back here soon. Just keep playing along for a little while more, okay Al?" He nodded next to me and we walked to the train station in silence. Herman and Gerald picked up the tickets as we sat on the wooden benches.

"Winry's a really nice girl. I can see why you and Al got along with her Ed," Carina said softly as she stroked Nina's head.

"Yeah, nice when she's not got her face shoved into one of her automail projects or trying to brain you," I sat back and closed my eyes, savoring each breath I could. It wouldn't be long until we were trapped underneath Central again.

"Let's move brats," Herman picked up his suitcase and stepped forward just as the train pulled in. The rest of us followed, though Nina's lopped ears continued to twitch the entire time, her tail tucked underneath of her body.

"Shh, Nina. We're going to be fine," I placed my hand on her head and smiled when she licked my palm. After finding our seats, the young Chimera curled up on top of my feet and closed her eyes.

Everything moved too fast. The hours ticked away, the time we had out of the lab getting shorter until we were finally standing inches from the door, waiting for the guard to let us in. My breathing hitched as the doors swung open to reveal the stark white halls and I stopped. We could escape right now if we wanted to. If we tried. I looked at Carina, hoping to find the same desperate nerve that was being struck in my body.

"No Ed," she said calmly, shaking her head and looking towards the ground. _No? _ I thought for a moment, and then took a deep breath. She was right. We had already promised the others that we would all escape. To leave now would be the coward's way out.

Taking another breath to regain my calm demeanor, I took a step into the hall. The echoes off the walls reminded me of how barren this place should be.

Before long, the guards had rushed in to separate Alphonse and Nina from Carina and I, then taking Carina and I down to our dorms through different halls. My guard pushed me into the dark dorm room, careful to lock the door behind me.

"Ed?" Charley's voice called down from over his bunk.

"Yeah, It's me," I said, walking to my own bed and sitting down.

"You were only gone for a week, what happened?" Charley jumped out of his bed and sat on the bottom bunk. I could dimly see through the almost total darkness to look into his brown eyes, eyes that weren't meant to see in the dark, but were still holding light all the same.

"They took me to get some new automail. I don't have to deal with that stupid wooden leg anymore," I pulled up my pants leg to show him, and then remembered he wouldn't be able to see it very well.

"I'll show you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah! I've never seen automail before. What's it like?" I sighed. Would Charley have been a gear-head like Winry if he hadn't been taken in?

"It's a lot like having your limb, except you really can't feel anything. Like, I can feel that my foot's on the ground, but that's because of the pressure put on my port. And that thing is the worst. If I took off the actual leg and left the port open and exposed, it'd be like letting my nerves out in the open."

"Wow… that stuff is really complicated. Who ever made it must be awesome, and smart too," Charley leaned back before standing and climbing back into his top bunk.

"Yeah… she is…" I murmured, lying down in my own bed.

"Ed, when is it going to happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Charley almost yelled.

"Shh, shh! They'll hear you!"

"Sorry…"

"The breakout?" I asked quietly. If they had heard Charley's outbreak, the guards would be on their way to the room. And I couldn't let them hear my plans.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow night. I just couldn't stand living another night in here, and I know everyone else feels the same. The horrible thing is, though…" I stopped.

"What, Ed?"

"We're not all going to make it. There are too many of us to all make it out. But I'm getting as many of us out as possible, even if I have to stay here to do so," my hand knotted up in my blanket.

"That's… it's not that bad. I mean, maybe some of the bigger guys will stay behind on purpose," Charley started.

"Anyone who helps us escape and doesn't get out themselves is going to be taken to the lab. And anyone who tries to act like they aren't helping is going to be doing nothing. There's going to be-"

"Ed, save it for tomorrow, at lunch. Just tell us then," Charley's voice was barely a whisper.

"O-… okay," I turned over, hoping sleep would come quickly. I knew it probably wasn't possible, my mind racing forward to the escape, but I had to try. And thankfully, I succeeded.

**0~*~_~*~0**

"Alright, everyone file into the cafeteria!" Chief's second in command shouted. The last few training pairs finished up and walked in, trying not to look tense. Charley and I had already informed a few of the Chimera about the announcement at lunch, surprising a few of them with just the fact that I had come back alive and not gotten shoved into the lab.

"Ready?" Charley looked over nervously at me.

"Yup," I began to tap my foot as we waited in line for our food, nervous that the guards would just _know_ what was going to happen. It'd be my luck too.

"Just tell them that we're going to meet in the cafeteria. That's when all the real talking will happen. And tell them not to worry on how to get out. I'll handle that," I whispered to Charley. He nodded and grabbed a tray.

"Oh, and if you can make it sound like anything other than what it is, please do. I doubt the guards would look into something like a group training session. But, a group murder is out of the question; even if you make me the target."

Charley laughed, "There aren't many Chimera here that want to kill you, Ed. Just Rhonda and Dolcetto."

"Yeah well they can both stick it! I've had enough of stupid ol' Rhonda and her thinking she's better than me! And don't get me started on Dolcetto! He might be the one mutt I leave out of this," I grumbled, grabbing my own tray, "now get going, you look weird standing here with food already on your plate."

"Right, sorry!" Charley wandered off to a large group of male Chimera and sat down like he was an old friend. Which he really was, since no one here disliked Charley, unlike me…

Soon after I had sat down and began eating, Carina was next to me.

"So, what's up?" She said, taking a drink of her milk.

"How do you stand that stuff?"

"It's so good! I don't know, it just… it's awesome. C'mon, you're part cat and you're telling me you don't like milk?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I hate the stuff. It gets caught in my throat and makes me feeling like I'm dying," I huffed, cutting into today's lunch: meatloaf. Another yuck. It's not even meat…

"So you didn't answer my question, Edward," Carina sat back a little.

"Nothing. Just a group sparring tonight," I said casually.

"But-"

"Be sure to tell all the girls in your dorm room, in case I can't. Except Rhonda. She can't come," I finished quickly. A guard stalked past and settled on the other side of the room.

"Oh, and if you could let some guys know on your way back from throwing your food away, it'd be great," I stood, picking up my tray and walking to another table.

"Hey, what're you up to, Chimera?" the fore-mentioned guard shouted from his post. Most of the room ignored him, seeing as we're all Chimera.

"It'd help if you learned our names, just so, you know, we knew who you were talking to," I said. The guard covered the distance between us faster than I expected.

"Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"No, not at all. Just moving to a spot that isn't so… oh what's the word… human?" I smiled, showing off my fangs.

"You disgust me. Sit down, but it's the last time you're getting up!" The guard turned on his heel and walked away. _Don't turn your back to me again. It'll be the last thing you do, idiot._ I walked over to another, semi-populated table, watching Charley inch across his instead of getting up. Caring quickly finished her food and then walked to one of the tables filled mostly with girls. I looked up for a moment, wondering for not the first time if Carina was actually accepted by girls. She didn't seem to sit with them much and was always complaining about sharing her dorm room with two more girls than necessary. But soon enough, Carina was laughing alongside the rest of them before her face grew serious.

_That's right, stay on task. Then you have all the time in the world to laugh._

"Hey, guys, I don't know if Charley's said anything to you, but midnight sparring match tonight. Don't worry on how to get there, I'll take care of it," I said softly, "be sure to tell everyone in your dorms about it. Oh, and don't be too tired, okay?" I smiled as the short siren went off, alerting us to go on to the next section of the schedule. _Just a little longer and Carina and I can sort out the details._

After a very dull specialized training session, I settled into my bed for a moment before it was our turn for shower rotation. Carina had slipped in as she did almost every day, fussing with a sloppily drawn transmutation circle on the floor.

"Ed, how are we supposed to do this?" She mumbled, pushing the comforter covering the door's bottom with her feet.

"Mm…" I wasn't really paying attention too much at the moment. I was trying to finalize anything in my theory of re-transmutation that had "easy" loose ends. So far it wasn't much.

"Edward… Ed… Amestris to the alchemy otaku… hello! Are you listening?" Carina jumped up and thumped my ear with her hand.

"That hurts you know!" I said, moving away from her, "and I'm not an alchemy otaku. I'm trying to save some people's lives here!"

"Well let's start with the short term life saving; how are we getting out?" Carina sat on the bed next to me.

"Well, seeing as this place desperately lacks able bodied guards and cameras, I was going with a 'sneak out to the cafeteria, then as far out as possible before attacking' kind of thing. With you and me of course going to get Al and Nina," I closed my notebook and stared forward.

"You're kidding me, right? There is no way the guards won't see that!" On top of his bunk, Charley nodded, "Ed, you're going to have to get a group together to go forward and take out as many guards as possible."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that. There's a group of us here that were originally soldiers, so they're going to be the one's I ask to do that. Bido and the other small Chimera will have to do as look outs, seeing as they can basically climb anywhere. We'll have the big guys stationed right after Squad A, so they can clean out any remaining guards. And then the other Chimera should be able to get free without too much fighting, and there shouldn't be casualties if this goes smoothly. And if we don't all get out, it's not like they can put us all in the lab. If anything, I'll get thrown in again. There just aren't enough cages for even half of us."

"And about the Imperfects?" Carina prodded.

"See, that's the thing. I know Al and Nina, but I've not heard them say anything about other Chimera that are caged around them. So if there are other Imperfect human-Chimera, we're not going to have much time to find them," I put the tip of my pen in my mouth, chewing on an old worn out spot. _And will they even be mentally stable? This place makes some of the strongest people I've met crack like pottery. Any human-Chimeras would have to be sane in order for us to release them safely._

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me. It should be time for my groups shower rotation. Tonight at midnight?" Carina stood, smudging the transmutation circle on the floor with her bare feet.

"Midnight. Don't forget to hog tie Rhonda so she can't come!" I said quietly as Carina picked at the door. I don't know how the girl did it, but she could find a way to open just about any locked door. It was a scary thought, to be honest.

"Ed…" Charley's voice piqued me out of my thoughts.

"Charley?" I grabbed the comforter from the ground and set it back up on my bed.

"Thanks and… good luck," he turned towards me, flashing one of his huge smiles.

"We won't need luck. We've got the skill of over seventy Chimera," we both chuckled. A few minutes later the guards came and brought us out for rounds, then took us back into the room and locked up.

"Well… until midnight," I said.

"Yeah, midnight," Charley whispered back, moments before the lights went out. _The problem is… when is midnight?_

Several times I wanted to get up, but the sounds of heavy boots walking past our door deterred me. And then I heard the noise I had been waiting for: the click of a lock. Not a dorm room lock, but of the lab being locked up for the night. It was such a faint sound, but the walls of the entire building were made of cement, the easiest solid for sounds to travel through, in my opinion.

_And once the lab gets locked, the scientists leave with a handful of guards. And that means…_"Midnight…" I felt a smile erupt on my face. We were going to be out in little over an hour, breathing the air like free men and women.

"Charley, get up. They just locked the lab up," I nudged Charley a few times. It took longer than I expected, but the boy finally hopped up.

"Wha- is it time?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shook his head.

"Yup! Let's go!" I ripped off the top cover of the comforter and clapped my hands together, making a sling for my filled research notes. Then, after checking to make sure there wasn't the threat of heavy soled boots coming our way, I clapped my hand and created an opening in the door.

"Let's go. You follow me and listen for guards. I'll be sure to close the doors afterwards so we can't get caught," I whispered. And so began the hour of nothing but simply transmuting and hiding. It gave me a rush to be able to use this much alchemy in rapid succession, even if it was just to open a wall. To make things better, there were only a few times when Charley and I got close to getting caught, and that was only at the beginning. Finally, we had the seventy-plus Chimera all gathered in the cafeteria, the doors sealed off with alchemy and guarded by Roa and Joseph.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. We're getting out tonight. As many of us as possible, all of us being best case. I know you might not want to trust a-" _crap how old am I? Fifteen? No, sixteen, _"A sixteen-year-old with an escape plan, but I got you guys here didn't I? And you were curious enough to follow me anyway," I looked down off of my table podium and smiled. Literally everyone was here, "I need a group of volunteer's to take out the various guards situated over the entire laboratory lay-out. I know we have a few members in here that were part of an assassin's group. I'd be really grateful if you were to start our plan." A woman stepped up, Martel I believe her name was, mixed with a snake.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it. The rest of my old squad will follow, right?" Martel looked around and seemed to get the nods she needed before looking up at me again.

"Martel, I can't thank you enough," I knelt down and shook her hand, "I'll transmute some weapons from these crappy ass tables as soon as we're ready to go, if that's good with you." Martel nodded and I stood again.

"Alright, after Martel's squad goes out, we need some bulk to be able to put down anyone they might have missed. This squad needs to be fast and strong, seeing as the guards that will be attacking you will probably know you're coming and already have their weapons ready. And don't worry, most of them aren't very good shots." _Nothing compared to Riza and Havoc, at least, _"Roa, can I have you round up some of your bunkmates and lead this squadron?"

Roa nodded. He's not a man of many words, and that made me happy at the moment. We weren't going to have much time left before more guards would come in for the morning.

"And last, will be the main group of us. We all know how to fight, so anyone standing in your way goes down, got it? We'll turn their teaching around and give 'em a taste of their own medicine! Once you're out, and I expect most of us to get out, scatter. I hate to be cheesy, but pick a buddy, because you need someone to watch your back once we're back on top. And get out of Central as soon as possible. There's less of a chance the military will find you if you can do that, got it?" The crowd seemed to nod as one, everyone getting anxious for the opening of the doors. I glanced at Carina and nodded, laughing as she went to work on the table with a pen, sparking light after light of transmutations. I clapped my hands together and began to do the same, supplying almost everyone with a weapon.

"Now, Martel's squad, go!" I unlocked the doors and seven Chimera raced out, almost faster than I could watch. I waited twenty minutes, not hearing a scream the entire time. _So far so good…_ "Roa's squadron, you're next!" Roa grunted, calling out several names before walking out himself. One by one they disappeared down the main hall, walking out into the smaller halls after. And yet again, no screaming or gunshots. _This is going better than expected… unless... _ I shook my head. This was no time for doubts.

"Everyone else, you're free to leave as you please," I smiled and watched as we trickled out of the cafeteria in groups of twos and threes. We were a tight knit community, and I knew distance wasn't going to keep some of these inmates apart.

"C'mon Carina, we've got a job to do," I pulled at her sleeve. She looked exhausted, but still held the same emerald fire in her eyes the flickered the first day I met her.

"Yeah, let's go," she stood, stretching and taking a breath before walking. I looked out and heard the first shot of the night and flinched. But then there was a short scream, not of anyone I knew, and silence. More shots peppered through the halls, but most were clipped short within minutes.

"They're doing fine, let's go Ed," now Carina was pulling at my sleeves, forcing me to run with her.

"They're back here, by the lab," I yelled over another volley of shots. There were fewer echoes between bullets, and that was beginning to worry me. There shouldn't be this many guards here.

Carina and I ran for quite a while, stopping once to knock out a few of unsuspecting guards before we reached the creation laboratory. Across was where they experimented on already created Chimera and just beyond that was what we wanted.

I clapped my hands together and threw them on the heavy door, melding the steel into the walls around. The smell hit me like a wrecking ball; blood, antiseptics and fecal matter, all with a nice layer of death and taboo wrapped around it.

"We gotta go in. C'mon," I coughed, covering my nose with my thin shirt. After realizing it didn't do anything, I dropped the shirt and began looking around, reading the labels on top of the cages for any sign of Alphonse and Nina.

"Ed, over here, its Nina!" Carina called out, her hands working on the lock of the cage.

"Nina!" I ran over, putting my hand up to the cage. Out stepped her ragged Chimera body, looking no better or worse than it had before, "we're getting you out, okay? You have to stay with Big Brother Ed, okay?"

Nina looked up at me, and then at her feet, "Nina will stay…"

"Nina, where's Al? Alphonse?" I asked, throwing the cage open as Carina finished the lock.

"Al-phonse is… bad… Big brother Al-phonse taken…" Nina said slowly as she walked out.

"Carina, take Nina and get out," I said, gritting my teeth, "I'm going to get Al."

"But-"

"No buts! You two are getting out, no matter what. And besides, it's not like Al and I can't fend for ourselves," I tried to smile, but Nina's news made me upset. Al was stubborn, even more so now that he was unable to do most normal human things. If he was in some sort of solitary confinement, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Fine! But I don't want to get separated-" the sound of guns blazing echoed down the long hallway.

"I'll find you! Trust me! Just get out!" I pushed Carina towards the door, looking at Nina in the eyes, "you have to go with Big Sister Carina, okay?"

"Carina..." Nina mumbled, turning, "Big Brother Ed will be safe?"

"Yes, I'll be safe. Now go, you two!" I pushed Nina next and went towards the larger cages in the back of the room.

"Alphonse? Hey, Al, where are you?" I shouted. Various animal Chimera around me began to rattle in their cages, gnawing at the bars and reaching out their deformed hands.

"I'm sorry; I can't help you all right now…" I looked down, trying to listen for any familiar sound of my brother.

"Alphonse!" I shouted again, getting frustrated. Where in the world could he be? I checked the tags on the large cages, ripping the last few off in frustration. _He's not here. He isn't in here… no… oh Gate no… they couldn't have- not Al- not-_ My chest knotted up. If he- if they had- had killed him-

"AL!" I screamed, tearing the place apart for any sign of my brother. The only other place he could have been was…

"The lab! How could I have forgotten?" I slapped myself in the head, racing out of the room after looking over it one last time. The door to the Experimentation Laboratory stood in front of me, bringing back too many repressed memories. But if Alphonse was in here, it'd be worth it. I'd wade through any memory right now; Hell, I'd go back in time and go through anything if it meant finding him.

Clapping my hands together, I melted the thick door down to the ground and stepped in.

"Alphonse… please tell me you're in here…" I said, looking around the room. The human sized cages on the other side were empty, as were most of the smaller cages I had once slept in. But in the last two were Chimera, both idly pacing back and forth. The first looked up at me, amber eyes belonging to a panther-base Chimera. Dotted here and there were clumps of fur, no, feathers. I passed by, looking into the other cage.

"Al?"

The Chimera threw himself forward, head pushing against the bars of the cage. Deep golden-brown eyes stared at me, pleading for release.

"Alphonse!" I clapped once, putting my hands on the bars of the cage and watched as they dissipated onto the ground.

"Al, come one, we have to go," I sat back and waited as my brother pawed out, looking up to me silently.

"Alphonse… why won't you say anything? Al?" Al looked at me, then down to the floor again.

"It's nothing…" Al whispered, and then nudged my leg, "we should go."

"Y-yeah…" I ran up to the melted door, making sure no guards had come this way before running down another hallway. Alphonse kept pace with me the whole time, not saying a single word.

We had the luck of running into several still conscious guards, normally grouped together and shaking with their guns loaded. It was really nothing more than an annoyance at first, becoming a real obstacle as we got closer towards the doors. I could see that the normal locks on them were thrown on the floor, a cool breeze flowing through the cracked portal. _Almost there_.

But then again, I should have known a straight run to the door would have been too easy. Before Al and I had the chance to dart up, another Chimera did. Within moments he was shot down, not just from one side, but a few. _Damn, how are we going to get out of this one?_ My mind was racing, trying to take in the sounds of where the guards actually were while putting together a plan to get us out alive.

In the other two halls that branched from the opening of the door, guards were reloading and setting up to begin a sweep of the place.

"Al, we've got one shot at this, okay?"

"But Brother-"

"Shh, I've got a plan. Just- cover me if something fails, I don't know! Watch my back though," I said before taking a deep breath. This next transmutation would be huge compared to the early ones of the night, but it was still in my range of comfort. I clapped my hands and threw them onto the ground, pushing out the energy needed to seal up the other two halls. _I just hope no Chimera were trying to come through that way. I'm sorry guys!_

Footsteps echoed behind me, moments before I finished sealing the hallways.

"Chimera, stop! Put your hands up or we'll shoot," a voice shouted from behind me. _Just your luck, get the guard you pissed off earlier._ I chuckled to myself before standing slowly and turning around.

"Hands in the air!"

"Really? You'd shoot me? Wouldn't that be a waste of almost two years of research? I think the bigwigs of this place would be really mad if you did that," I smirked, throwing my hands in front of me in a gesture of defense.

"It's not like that research won't still be null-and-void if you escape," one guard began walking forward, the rest of his groups still aiming their guns at Alphonse and I.

"Oh… well then, I'm sorry for being the reason you're going to be yelled at," I grinned and clapped my hands together, ducking as a shot whistled past my head. Placing my hands on the ground, small pillars shot out of the walls and knocked the guards in the head, forcing all to fall unconscious.

"Can we go now, before you cause any more trouble?" Al nudged me slightly.

"Hey, it's not just my fault! You were trying to escape too!"

"Over here! We need to find a way to secure the front door!" _Shit. More idiot guards._

"C'mon, Alphonse," I shouted, turning on the spot and heading for the door.

"Finally…"

"Shuddap!" I paused for only a moment to throw the door open, letting the cool air of the night take me in for another moment before gunshots rattled around me. Al had already darted out the door and I took to following him, running as far away from the Fifth Laboratory as my legs could carry me. And only after collapsing on the ground did I recognize what had just happened. We were free. _Free._ And then I began laughing.

"Brother, what's so funny? Is something wrong?"

"No, just- well you got all chit-chatty all of the sudden and- oh gosh I can't believe it-" I stammered out between laughs and breaths.

"Don't blame me for not wanting to talk!" Al huffed, leaning against the cement of an alleyway building.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Why did they take you to the lab so soon?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, to be honest. I was going back with Nina and they separated us and put me back into the laboratory. I don't know if they were planning on a new experiment or what…" Al's voice tapered off.

"Well it's a good thing I got you out of there, now isn't it. You can't say I don't look out for you," I looked down at my bare feet, surprised that they hadn't been cut up by any numerous shards of glass that Central was littered with.

"Yeah, whatever… You couldn't have tried to get out any sooner? Had to wait two whole years?"

"I was still recovering for one of those years! And the other, well… I don't know to be honest. I guess I just kept getting choked up on the idea. And I wanted to get as much of this- this- oh by the Gate don't tell me I lost it!" I stood, looking around the alley for my patchwork satchel.

"What?"

"My notes! My whole two years worth of notes and they're gone! What they hell, Al! Where did they go?" I turned, my hair flying and whipping me in the face. _You're getting cut soon. I swear it. Three years without being touched by scissors is too damn long!_ It was the truth; my hair was at least a foot to two feet longer than I would have thought ideal. And it wasn't confined in a ponytail or braid like I would have preferred either. Just another problem to add to the growing list.

"Hey- you looking for these?" a voice called down from the mouth of the alley. Shrouded in moonlight and holding up a cloth bag full of notebooks was Carina, Nina standing next to her.

"How did you find us?" I shouted, running over to the two.

"Well you don't have the quietest voice in the world, and we're Chimera. That's two things. We're also women, so we already have a good sense of direction… I could go on," Carina smirked and handed me the bag.

"Oh shut up, so sorry I'm loud. It's not like you're the quietest girl I've ever met either," I grabbed the bag and turned around sharply.

"Don't get me started on you, Ed!"

"On what? How much of a genius I am, since we just escaped from the laboratory and all four of us are still alive? And how I am now holding what could be the almost complete theorem on how to change us back to being human?" I shook my bag of notes.

"No, actually I wasn't going for that at all. More along the lines of you being a loudmouthed, arrogant bean-pole-"

"Who're you calling a bean?"

"Bean-pole! Bean and bean-pole are two totally different phrases! Maybe I should add ignorant to that list of faults you have!"

"A fault list, huh? Did you know that Al? I have a fault list now!"

"Brother you've had a fault list…" Al sighed and sat now, Nina following suit.

"Don't bring Winry's fault list into this! It's a faulty fault list!"

"That's a false statement. Winry's fault list is completely accurate," Al said smugly, "You made a false charge on a faulty fault list."

"We're done! No more faults and lists of them and false charges! Just- done!"

The alley was quite for a moment, save the wind. Then the four of us busted up, laughing harder than I was not ten minutes earlier.

"We really made it out, Ed… good job," Carina sat down opposite of the younger Chimera and breathed a sigh of relief, "you know, life is really going to suck for a while. We're going to have to sleep on the streets until we can afford a room or something. It's not like we can go apply for a job looking like hospital patients."

"You're right… we need new clothes… and another plan…" I yawned, sitting next to Carina.

"Why don't we just focus on making ourselves hidden for tonight and going to sleep? It doesn't look like you got too much of that before the break out," Carina shuffled behind an empty trashcan, her entire body covered by its shadow.

"Hm, lucky you, you're small. Not me. I'm nice and tall, like a bean-pole," I chuckled, moving closer to the wall.

"I never should have called you that…" Carina smirked before resting her head on the cool metal and falling asleep.

**0~*~_~*~0**

We woke to the sound of cars flying past us, ignorant to the actions of the previous night. After a great deal of stretching and yawning, we were finally awake enough to begin the day.

"So, Ed, what's your next 'genius' plan?" Carina asked, ruffling a hand through her knotted hair.

"Well we need food, to start with. I think it'd be best if Al and I went to check on the account I had earlier while working for the military, but it's safe to say that accounts going to be terminated. So, we need a change of clothes so we can get a source of income. If we can save up enough, we could probably get a train out of here for Resembool. It'd be much easier than walking and getting caught at the military guarded gates," I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What skills do we have to qualify us for a job? And if you didn't notice, Ed, I'm underage. I'm not allowed to work," Carina said.

"Well damn… This is a real problem…"

It was a huge problem. There we were, free from our prison, only to find out how much we actually needed it to survive. And there was still the issue of-

"_Shit!_" my hand flew to my face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I have about six months before my body decides to turn on me again and demand that stupid shot! So we essentially have six months to complete this stupid theory, and it's likely to take longer if we can't get access to a library! All I have here is guess work!"

"Brother, it'll be fine; we'll find a way around it. We can always go to Mustang-"

"He's in the East, remember? They carted us here from the East in that stupid van of theirs. Dammit all!" I slammed my fist into the ground.

"Ed, you need to calm down! Getting mad and blooding yourself up about something you can't control isn't going to help. Just- think rationally about it," Carina's body was tense, her hands floating in the air but not knowing what to do.

"I'm trying to Carina. It's actually not the smartest thing I could do right now. Al, a little optimism please? It'd be really useful," I sighed, placing my head into my hands.

"Why don't we just phone Winry? Ask her to pick us up?" Al shifted his weight and sat upright, his head cocked sideways.

"Why am I such an idiot…? Why didn't I think of that sooner?" I smiled into my hand, "So we go around Central and get some loose change and call her up. Shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"Ed, why don't I go-" Carina started.

"Well why can't I come?"

"Your hair doesn't look half as presentable as mine when it's all… that," Carina motioned to my knotted mess that used to be called hair, "and to make matters worse, your ears still peek out over the top of all that frizz."

"You're kidding me? I have all _this_ and they're still visible?"

"Yeah… badly. You need to stay hidden, and far away from anyone in the military," Carina pushed me down as she moved to stand, "I'll be fine. Just give me Winry's house number and I'll have us an escort to Resembool in no time at all!"

I stared at the fourteen-year-old in front of me, a beaming smile and impressively tangled hair shining back, and hung my head, "Fine. And it's about five hundred… five hundred and twenty cens to use a payphone. And don't talk to anyone accept really old ladies. Well, maybe just women in general… yeah, men won't give you a thing."

"I highly doubt that Ed-"

"Let me rephrase that, men won't give you a _free_ thing. They always expect something in return. So please, don't talk to any men," I could feel my gaze narrowing.

"But- fine," Carina threw her hands in the air. After peeking around the corner of the alley, I turned back around.

"We're close to Well Avenue. There's a nice phone there you can use," I gave Carina instructions on how to get to the phone, how to use it, and Winry's number as well.

"Come back in one piece, got it?" I said, waving her off. It'd be more than just an hour or so before Carina could even make the call, and I honestly had no idea how she was even going to get the money, even by begging. The people of Central aren't good with handouts.

We waited silently in the alleyway for hours, ignoring the occasional glances of the passersby. More than once I was tempted to run out after Carina, but Al would always nip at me and force me to sit down. Finally, I had enough of letting Alphonse boss me around and decided to make him do something.

"Go check on her…"

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Go check on her, make sure she isn't dead or captured or anything…" I leaned my head against the wall.

"Do you really think I should-"

"You're a helluva lot more disguised than I am, and Nina is in no shape to be up and walking around Central by herself. You're fifteen years old, Alphonse, act like it and go look for her," my voice held the note of finality Al had been dreading. Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to make sure Carina was okay.

"Fine, you don't have to be such a jerk about it…" He stood on his feet and shook before peering out of the alley and walking out, his head low to the ground.

And so Nina and I waited for what seemed like forever, making small chat every now and then before stumbling back into an awkward silence. And of course, during the silence, my mind began to wander back to the past. Regrettably, the day that got Al and I into this huge mess; when Nina lost her childhood because of her damned father.

And then the realization hit me- I could have stopped that from happening. I knew what Tucker was planning, and by the Gate I could have saved Nina from this life style!

"Nina… are you mad at me, for what I didn't do?" Nina's head rose slowly, swaying slightly.

"Big Bro-ther Ed, why would Nina be mad?"

"It's just… I could have stopped your father, and I didn't. I was too late," my fist clenched beside me. Nina stood and took a breath to speak, only to be cut off by a sharp clicking noise. I was going to peer out of the alley way when a warm coat of fur covered in blood slammed into me.

"Brother! Carina, she-" Alphonse paused and took a breath, blood shining from his golden coat, "She's being attacked by that scarred man!" He shook slightly as he spoke, sending a chill down my spine. All thoughts of my previous conversation vanished as I stood and followed Alphonse, Nina trailing behind me slowly. _Scarred man? Is he still on the loose? C'mon Mustang, you were supposed to have this case closed by now! _I picked up speed, not caring that my tail was whipping around behind me, ears going crazy on the top of my head. _But what the hell would he want with Carina?_

I finally caught the Carina's scent of foreign spice, mixing with a dangerous amount of metal and blood. Scanning the area, I found her backed against a wall, breathing heavily with a wild look of fear clouding her now amber-green eyes. The knots in her hair had grown unmanageable, strewn with rubble and dust.

I contemplated everything I could do at the moment and was about to decide on the most favorable, just ambushing him, when Alphonse growled and curled up to leap at the man. Right as soon as we were about to launch our attack, Scar throttled towards Carina with his right arm raised.

"You, girl, and that other animal," he said in a low voice, "are abominations before my god Ishvala. But your suffering will end soon if you just comply with me." He had somehow found out we were Chimera, but I didn't understand how a single hand could do much damage. I was rewarded with the ground crumbling out from under Carina and a building lean in and begin a slow collapse. _He uses alchemy?_

I immediately jumped into the fight, catching Scar off guard for a moment. But his balance was soon regained and he began to fight with us again. The battlefield became a whirlwind of sight and sound, the four of us Chimera never resting for more than a moment, Scar not even able to afford that leisure. Even so, he was also the least injure of us all.

"Edward Elric. You're eradication had supposedly already happened," Scar crouched again, but his back was turned to Nina. I saw a look of steely conviction in her eyes before she charged the scarred Ishvalan, ducking under his right arm and biting into his side. Scar grunted in pain before kicking her off, following by slamming his hand into the ground. The slowly collapsing building had taken enough stress and topped over completely, clouding the air with dust and rubble.

"Nina? Nina!" I shouted, looking toward the pile of rubble. I heard the mix of a cough and bark from the left side and threw my whole self into uncovering my adopted little sister. I smiled upon finding her head and torso relatively unscathed, but the joy was short lived. Nina's entire back half was crushed under a piece of wall roughly the size of her body, a large hole in her side already soaking her crème-white fur.

"Nina, hold on! Carina! Come here, quick!" When I received no response, I stood and looked around. A few feet from the cascade of rubble lay Carina, knocked out from a head would. She was bleeding, but the scratches looked superficial.

"Ehd-ward," I head Nina gasp. I turned back around slowly, trying to cover my panic with a smile as I placed my hand on her head. She licked the bas of my palm before shuddering and coughing. Her mouth was laced with blood.

"N-Nina… You'll make it, just hold on. Hold on!" I heard the sound of shuffling behind me. Scar had to be attacking Alphonse. He was a good fighter, but Scar was in his own league, handling four Chimera with relative ease. I hesitated for a moment, realizing the enormity of my next choice. Would I save my little brother, or sister? Picking either could lead to an alternative end that I didn't want, or couldn't stand. I looked down at Nina again, trying to force myself to make the impossible choice. But Nina made it for me.

"Big Bro-ther, Nina is fine, Nina is fine," she stated simply, laying her head down against the ground.

"I- I'll be back Nina. Just hang on, okay?" I turned at the exact moment Scar reached forward, jabbing Alphonse with his hand. His _right_ hand.

"Alphonse!" I didn't take time to let my mind register the next attack. For the first time, I let my animal instincts take control of my actions. I raced towards Scar and my brother, tackling the Ishvalan before he could activate his destructive alchemy.

"Get your hand off of him!" I snarled. Something in me felt different; a part of me hand fallen idle, asleep almost, but another woke and took its place with force. I punched Scar in the face, leaping off before he could grab me. The battle had taken a new turn, and speed. I was no longer on the defensive, instead making Scar try and fend off my attacks. But our actions were so in sync that one might have thought they were choreographed.

"Look over there, it's Scar!"

"He's actively engaging in combat with a civilian?"

"Everyone, load your weapons, but do not shoot! I repeat, do not shoot!"

Familiar voices spoke around me, followed by more car doors slamming. _Have they found us already?_ A bold of fear ran through me, adding fuel to the fire burning inside of me. As I had with Tucker, my punches turned into more of a clawing motion, and I could swear I hissed at the man more than once. My tail had its own mind, flicking and trashing in order to help keep my balance. I looked down for a moment as we caught our breath and stared at my hands. Glistening along the back was a thin layer of golden fur. _Fur-? But- but how did- when did?_

Scar snapped me out of my lapse in concentration, coming at me full force. Turning on the spot, I jumped over his shoulders and kicked out at the small of his back. My foot never connected, leaving me to fall before I could turn and see where he was going. Straight for Alphonse.

_Now he's done it!_ I throttled forward with hybrid muscles, putting myself between Scar and Al. His hand shot past my head, tendrils of destructive electricity flowing around it. I felt a sharp, excruciating pain in my shoulder as my balance gave way and I was knocked into Scar's arm, now less alive with alchemy. The stinging spread throughout my whole body and left me almost paralyzed, but I couldn't stop now. Scar would reach Alphonse and take away more of the little family I had.

Jumping to the tips of my toes, I launched forward at Scar's looming body and our heads collided. The stinging sensation didn't stop and I recognized that my arm was bleeding badly. Black spots began to pulse through my vision, but I wasn't allowed to pass out. I had to go to Nina.

Getting to the dog-Chimera as fast as possible, I noticed the puddle of blood that she lay in was larger and darker in color. There were signs of struggle around her paws where she had tried to escape the rock's crushing weight and the hole in her side had grown.

"Nina? Are you still with me Nina?" I asked, lifting her head up with my hands. It seemed the layer of fur had disappeared as I calmed down. Nina's bright blue eyes flickered open and up, holding a feeble smile. I set her head down onto the ground and placed one hand on top, holding a pointed rock in my other for carving out a transmutation circle. I was about to set into the crushing stone when the realization hit me. Nina would bleed to death, if the damage here wouldn't already kill her. But wasn't I a medical alchemist, even if I was technically still in training? Couldn't I heal her wound?

Using blood from my hands, I began to draw the small circle above Nina's wound. A nip on my arm stopped me from beginning the transmutation. Nina nudged my arm again and looked up at me.

"No Big Bro-ther. Nina wants to see her Papa. No Big Brother-" she stopped and took a rattling breath, "Nina doesn't hate you, Ed-ward. Nina doesn't hate you at all." Her eyes were filled with sorry, darker than I had seen them before. But hidden in the torrent was shining relief. I set her head in my lap and felt her shudder one last breath before the girl and Chimera I had known as Nina Tucker died.

"Nina… oh Nina… You- you didn't have to- I could have done something and- oh Nina," I felt a sticky wetness cover my head and opened my eyes, realizing I was resting my head on the silent Chimera's. Her blood was smeared on my face, my hands, everywhere. I couldn't escape from it, no more than I could of the crushing weight of her death in my arms. I lifted my face to the darkening sky, welcoming the rain to wash her blood away from me.

I heard the human's voices call out again and realized why I had recognized them. One was Second Lieutenant Hawkeye, shouting at the Colonel about being useless in the rain and not knowing how to shoot a gun. Another voice entered, one I didn't recognize. He spoke in deep bellowing tones, ranting to Scar about his family pride passed down through the generations.

The rain began to fall harder, pelting my blood covered face and slowly drowning out the rest of the world. But I couldn't wallow in sorrow for the dead forever. I had to make sure Carina was okay.

Before I stood, I looked over to where my partner last was and saw a familiar dog pushing at her head. Where did I know that dog from? He was a Chimera… that's right; I met him at the laboratory.

I made an attempt to stand and began to walk towards my comrades when a crippling pain sent me to the ground, writhing and coughing up blood. What had happened to me? Did the blast from Scar actually rupture something?

An unnatural human voice called my name and a hand was placed on my bad shoulder. I yelped and spit up more blood. The person beside me was Lieutenant Riza. She was trying to get me to sit up. My movements were slow and spastic, as if I wasn't truly in control of myself. The wolf-Chimera was instantly at my side. Seeing the look in its eyes sent me into shock. Not just shock; fear too. I was afraid of tomorrow, the pain I had just experienced, the pain of losing Nina before my eyes, just like how I lost my own mother. I was scared that Carina and I would be discovered, because I couldn't just get a family doctor to treat my wounds. That made me remember the dark months I had spent in the laboratory before being released into the rest of the penitentiary.

I began to scream again and the pain in my abdomen returned with full force. I had become paralyzed with fear, knocked from my pedestal of pride and sent tumbling to the Earth as an average human child once again. And I wasn't even human. Was there any hope for me and my shattered ego?

"Brother, stop screaming. You're drawing a crowd. Please stop screaming," the wolf-Chimera pleaded. His eyes were filled with grief as well. In them I saw my reflection, and that was enough to make me stop. A small boy sat, covered in blood and shaking, pale as the ghost that he had just seen. A coughing fit had me curled up in a ball, shaking worse than I thought. _Brother?_

Between fits, I gasped for breath and began mumbling about Nina's death. The life bled out of her, but more because she wanted it then because I allowed it. I still could have saved her.

Everything began to blur as Riza helped me stand and walked me to a military car, the wolf-Chimera following closely. It felt like forever, as I couldn't even walk for a few feet without coughing again. The quakes in the ground from the nearby clashing of alchemists weren't helping at all either. But finally, before the rest of the military goons could see, I was placed into the back of an empty car.

"Carina…" I managed to murmur before coughing again.

"Edward, just stay where you are," Riza said something else, but my mind wasn't keen on trying to grasp it. My vision began getting dark and fuzzy and I knew that unconsciousness was imminent.

"Brother, you look horrible," the Chimera on the floor half chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. What was his name? I knew him from the lab, but there was something else. Didn't he follow Carina and me?

Trying to think on the matter only made my head feel worse, though. I looked down, and though the hands in front of me were mine, they didn't feel like it. Nothing about me felt right. I wasn't in my own body anymore.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"I- I have no idea who you are…" _Or who I really am…_ I stared into eyes filled with disbelief before unconsciousness finally took me under, forcing my eyes closed and my mind to shut down.

* * *

><p>Epic cliff hanger and five fascinating facts, though they aren't regarding a faulty fault list:<p>

Fact: This story has qualities of Brotherhood and the original anime, just to let you know.

Fact: Ed's cat side is based off of three cats that I've owned.

Fact: I was praised by a writer for a future chapter in this story.

Fact: I keep forgetting Carina is younger than Al.

Fact: Expired hot chocolate powder makes you have to throw up. Do not ingest.


	7. I'm Really Sorry! Forgive Me!

I hate to be one of those writers, but I have to at least give the followers of this story a heads up.

I'm done...

I've both moved on to a new fandom, as well as don't really have time for this story anymore.

But! If there is someone who wants to adopt and adapt this story in their own way, please shoot me a PM. I'll be glad to had it over, direct this original to the new story, and I'll help give ideas for what I originally had planned/if you get stuck. All I'd ask for is some credit in the first chapter or disclaimer- mainly just for Carina, if you'd use her, since she is my OC.

Im really sorry to have to do this, guys, and I'm going to try not to post another 'in-progress' story until I know I can finish it or it's already done.


End file.
